


Step back in time - Part Three

by black_blade



Series: Step back in time [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Dark, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Slash, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 68,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_blade/pseuds/black_blade
Summary: As Harry Potter moves into his sixth year at school, everything is changing around Blake Sun. There is a new player on the scene and Blake has no idea who he is or what his game plan is. Events are changing away from what he knows but are they for the good or has he just made things that much worse?





	1. Chapter Nine

Part Three.

xXx

 

Harry stood at the back of the church service for the Ministry workers that were killed when Voldemort broke into the Ministry. Severus stood beside him looking uncomfortable as a few Ministry workers glared over at him. Harry was uncomfortable in black robes, it had been a very, very long time since the last time he’d worn the garments and he was sure it was probably for another funeral. He glanced over the room as he leaned against the wall as the service finished up and people started to leave.

“Blake,” Shacklebolt greeted, shaking Harry’s hand. “Thank you for coming. Mr Hamlet’s family would like to talk to you before you leave.”

“Thank you, Kingsley.” Harry replied.

“Snape,” Kingsley nodded at the Slytherin.

“Shacklebolt.” Severus returned.

Kingsley moved off after that and a few other people moved forward to talk to Harry before he found himself in front of Mr Hamlet’s wife. The short blonde woman gave Harry a big hug, crying into his shoulder.

“Oh, Blake!” The woman cried. “I can’t believe that Leo is gone!”

“It’s okay, Mary.” Harry whispered as he patted the woman on the back.

“Thank you for coming,” Mary whispered, stepping back and trying to get herself back under control and failing.

“No problems,” Harry muttered. “Is your sister taking you home?”

“Oh yes,” Mary exclaimed. “I better catch up with them!”

The woman rushed off and Harry watched her sadly.

“What was…?" Severus started.

“That about?” Harry finished. “I worked with her husband a few times on different projects, smart man.”

Severus laid his hand on Harry’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“If it isn’t Blake Sun and his little pet.”

Harry and Severus turned at the voice to see Lucius Malfoy moving towards them. The blonde sneered as Severus stiffened beside him.

“Mr Malfoy,” Harry greeted. “I thought Malfoy’s were known for their well-mannered pure blood greetings.”

Malfoy sneered at the two of them.

“Not to mudbloods and blood traitors,” The man hissed.

“Now you aren’t even trying to be polite,” Harry hissed as he stood up straight and his tone hardened. “This is a funeral service, Mr Malfoy.”

“You have been turning my son against me!” Lucius snapped. “And my wife!”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked in confusion.

Harry flicked his eyes to Severus but the man was just smirking at them.

“You and your lessons!” Malfoy sniped as stepped closer and brought his cane up between them.

Harry braced himself just in case the man took a swing at him, for he looked angry enough.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Harry replied calmly, as a few people started to take notice.

“Bah!” The man cried and turned on his heels, pushing through the people around them.

Harry turned to Severus to see the man smirking after the blonde.

“Did you have something to do with that?” Harry inquired.

“Me?” Severus asked, trying to look innocent and failing.

“What did you do?” Harry demanded.

Severus leaned down close to Harry’s ear.

“I found that other Death Eater you needed,” Severus whispered.

Harry reeled back, like he'd been hit as he looked at the other man with large eyes.

“You…!” Harry splattered. “Him…his wife!”

Severus’s lips turned up in a smirk and Harry just stared at him in disbelief.

“Ha!” Harry laughed. “Where did they go?”

“Paris,” Severus replied. “Narcissa has family there, she took Draco with her.”

“You went to school with them, didn’t you?” Harry questioned as they made their way away from the service.

“Yes,” Severus confirmed. “They were a couple of years ahead of me. Lucius was the one to introduce me to the Dark Lord.”

Harry chalked that up as another reason to hate the man.

“Mr Sun.”

Harry turned to see a goblin standing near the church.

“Yes?” Harry asked, stepping up to the goblin.

“Snaphook, sir.” The goblin said politely.

Harry nodded his head in greeting.

“Nice to meet you, how can I help?” Harry asked.

The goblin’s eyes flicked to Severus but then dismissed him just as quickly.

“Grinhook has asked me to contact you about some new wards around an old vault in our London branch,” Snaphook requested softly. “Standard fee.”

“Which vault number?” Harry asked.

“Vault number twenty-four,” The goblin replied.

“Didn’t I place wards on that vault four years ago?” Harry questioned with a frown.

“Grinhook wants you to strengthen them,” Snaphook explained.

“Okay,” Harry agreed as he pulled out his notebook. “How about on Wednesday after lunch?”

“Perfect,” Snaphook confirmed with a nod and disappeared.

Harry frowned at the spot for a few minutes.

“What’s so special about vault twenty-four?” Severus asked.

“No idea,” Harry replied with a shrug.

“How many vaults are there in Gringotts anyway?” Severus questioned.

“London branch?”

“Yes.”

“Two thousand and fifty-two at my last count,” Harry replied with a grin. “I swear the goblins just store stuff in a lot of them…or live in them. I don’t ask really.”

“How many of them are yours?” Severus asked with a smirk.

“Mine alone?” Harry asked. “Or Ry’s as well?”

“Yours,” Severus replied.

“Five vaults and Ry has six,” Harry answered with a smirk. “Some of those are Potter vaults, they are spread equal between Ry and myself since we are the last Potters alive with magic. You?”

“One,” Severus said smoothly.

“Really?” Harry asked in surprise. “Your mother was a witch, right?”

“Yes, correct.” Severus said blandly. “A poor one, she had one house to her name. A run-down piece of shit.”

“Ha!” Harry barked with a grin. “I have a good real estate agent that could help you out with that.”

“Not such a bad idea,” Severus retorted. “Albus lets me rent my room at the school during school break.”

“You can always use one of my houses,” Harry replied as he bumped his shoulder. “I have spares.”

“I’ve seen your property profile,” Severus smirked.

“Ha!” Harry laughed. “Have you been looking up on me, Mr Snape?”

“Pays to be an ex spy,” Severus drawled smoothly. “Makes it easier to find the dirt on people.”

Harry laughed and slapped the other man’s shoulder before they apparated back to Harry’s house in Leeds.

xXx

Harry and Severus made their way up to the school after dropping Ry off at Grimmauld place in London for the boy to spend some time with Remus and Black. School would start again in a couple of weeks and Severus wanted to set up his lab and work out his plans for the year. The two of them and Ry had been staying in one of Harry’s houses in Leeds but it felt good to be back at Hogwarts again. Harry went to step into the entrance hall with Severus when he recoiled back.

“Oh god,” Harry gasped, holding his nose.

“What?” Severus asked, pulling his wand. “What is it?”

“Very dark magic,” Harry coughed.

“On the school?” Severus asked, looking around in alarm.

“Come on,” Harry said and turned away from the castle and back to the main gates. “We'll take the portkey up to the Headmaster’s office.”

“What no stairs?” Severus stated with a smirk.

Harry glared at him and stepped through the gate.

“You can take the stairs,” Harry announced as he palmed the glass mouse. “Home.”

Severus lunged forward and grabbed Harry's arm as the portkey activated. Harry stumbled with Severus’s extra weight landed against him.

“Bastard,” Severus cursed.

Harry just coughed and grabbed his nose and tried not to gag at the smell of dark magic. He folded over slightly and his eyes started to water.

“What the hell?” Severus gasped.

Harry just ignored him and pushed through into the Headmaster’s office.

“What the hell did you do!?” Harry demanded of the man behind the desk.

“Blake, Severus.” The Headmaster said calmly with a smile. “How are you?”

Severus looked between Harry holding his nose and the Headmaster sitting calmly behind the desk.

“Oh god.” Harry whispered as his eyes widened.

Severus followed Harry’s eyes to see Albus’s blackened and twisted hand and coldness flowed through him.

“Jesus,” Severus gasped.

Harry stepped forward, the dark magic curling around the Headmaster and the room. It felt wrong, the magic was just wrong. It grated against his skin and whispered in the back of his mind as he stepped closer.

“What did you do?” Harry choked.

“It was a Horcrux,” The Headmaster relented, standing at his desk.

 Harry flinched back with a curse.

“You silly old man,” Harry hissed, making Albus flinch back this time. “You are a Light Wizard! That dark magic is eating you alive!”

Harry walked back to the side of the room, his back to the Headmaster as he tried to gather his thoughts. The dark magic brushing him and making it hard to think clearly. He should have seen this coming, he should have remembered and that just frustrated him. He just hadn't known enough when he was a child. He'd hoped that he had made enough changes and yet as he'd looked at the Headmaster's hand, the memories had resurfaced. They had pushed at his mind and mocked him.

Harry felt Severus place a hand on his shoulder and the tension in his body, he didn’t know was there, eased. Harry placed a hand over Severus’s before turning back to the Headmaster. The white-haired man had retaken his seat and was looking down at a gold ring on his desk. Harry glared at it.

“Is that it?” Harry snapped and had to grab a hold of his temper.

“Yes, my boy.” Albus replied.

Harry pulled out a red silk bag from his pocket, which was linked to his Gringotts’s vaults. He placed his hand inside the bag and thought of the containment jar that he needed, which fell into his palm. He pulled the jar free and unscrewed the top. Holding the Jar in one hand and his dark wand in the other he moved towards the Headmaster’s desk.

“I’ve destroyed the Horcrux in it,” Albus stated softly.

Harry just slid the ring across the table with his wand and into the jar. Harry glared at him while he screwed the lid on the jar tightly and placed it back in the silk bag. The jar disappeared back to his vault in Gringotts. He would deal with it later.

“You may have lived a long-life Headmaster,” Harry remarked softly. “But you have not worked with dark magic as long as I have. Its stain is now coating your core.”

Albus paled at the words.

“You have not held dark magic in your hands and pushed it into a spell where it would take glee in destroying anything you send it at.” Harry continued, his eyes hard. “Dark magic likes to eat, to destroy, to rip and render and that is what it is doing with you! Just because you were too proud to call me!”

Harry hissed the last part, so angry with the man in front of him and at himself. Even Severus had stepped back and the Headmaster’s blue eyes were wide.

“A Horcrux is as dark as you can get!” Harry said harshly. “It is ripping your soul apart. They are made in blood and death…and torture.”

Harry turned away from the Headmaster once again, unable to look at the man. The dark magic stinking up the room and coating the man. On some level, he felt responsible for this situation and that just angered him even more.

“Can anything be done?” Severus asked softly.

Harry sighed and turned back to the room as he grabbed a hold of his feelings. His green eyes sad, tired and haunted with memories. The two men watched him carefully.

“I can try,” Harry whispered into the silent room. “This is the kind of magic that I don’t touch, but I can try.”

“Thank you, Blake.” The Headmaster said with a small smile.

“If you find another one of these things,” Harry spat. “You call me!”

“Yes, of course.” Albus agreed brightly, a slight twinkle coming back into his eyes.

Harry took a deep breath as he centred himself before raising his dark wand and pointing it at the Headmaster. He slowly pulled on the dark magic around the man, muttering spells under his breath. He knew his eyes were glowing slightly as he worked with the magic and the stones under his feet groaned. Harry pushed down his own light magic completely and took in the dark magic of the Deathly Hallows that flowed through his blood.

The dark magic drained off slowly and Harry took his time. He pushed the magic he captured down into the ground at his feet, to be absorbed into the earth, harmlessly. The dark power of the Hallows burning as the wand in his hand happily took in the magic as Harry channelled it into the stones.

“Stand in front of me,” Harry whispered to the Headmaster as he took a couple of steps back.

The Headmaster moved to stand in front of him. The smell, taste and harshness of the dark magic rolled over Harry, making him groan and swear.

“Blake?” Severus asked in concern.

“Stay back!” Harry warned, without looking at his lover.

He could already feel the dark magic reaching out to the man and the Dark Mark on his arm. He quickly grabbed a hold of it and pulled it harshly back. Fire raced in his veins as he worked with the darkness. The burning making him grit his teeth as the dark wood wand bucked in glee at the magic running through it.

Harry’s right knee buckled under the strain and he used his free hand to steady himself. Albus looked down at him in concern but said nothing as they could see the dark mists swirling around him. He gently pulled the dark magic off the Headmaster strand by strand.

With a gasp, Harry pulled one last time and grounded the magic through the stones below him. He dropped his dark wand, feeling the dark magic pulsing in his veins and pushing on his mind to kill, to destroy, to rape and tear. He was careful not to look at the other men in the room as the thoughts raced over his mind. The burning increased as he pushed the magic down into the earth. He could hear the screams of pain of the person that had been tortured and murdered to make such a vile thing was released from their prison.

He got an image of a lovely blonde-haired child with shining blue eyes, grinning at him, and Harry could feel bile in his throat as the girl twirled on the spot. Her green flowered dress spinning around her as her laughter rang in Harry’s head before she faded away with the last of the dark magic.

Harry sat back on his heels with tears in his eyes as he looked down at the stones before him.

“He used a child,” Harry whispered.

“Oh god,” Albus gasped in horror as he leaned back on the desk behind him.

Severus knelt next to Harry and placed his hand on his shoulder as he offered his comfort.

“Just a slip of a girl,” Harry said softly. “Full of innocence. Oh, god.”

Severus rubbed his back as the tears fell, he had felt the pain the girl had gone through as the madness crept into her mind. The last breath she took as the twisted part of Voldemort’s soul mingled and became the Horcrux, forever sealing them together until Harry released her.

“I’ll look through the Ministry’s missing persons and the muggle police records to see if I can find her,” Harry commented. “How many of these do you think he made?”

“Six all up,” Albus replied. “As far as I can guess.”

“Six,” Harry uttered. “Six souls tortured and ripped from their bodies.”

Severus’s hand gripped Harry’s shoulder tightly and he covered it with his own. He released him before he pulled himself to his feet and nicked a tissue off the Headmaster’s desk. The other men ignored the tears on his face and his red eyes as Harry tidied himself up.

“Severus should be able to make up a balm and potion for the hand,” Harry remarked, once he'd composed himself. “I’m not sure that you will get full use of your hand again, but at least it won’t kill you now.”

“Thank you, my boy.” Albus said with a sad smile.

“Don’t fool yourself, Headmaster.” Harry snapped. “That dark taint is still on your magic and soul.”

“I can live with that,” Albus retorted lightly. “The same way I live with all my sins.”

Harry barked a shaky laugh and said, “Don’t we all, us old men.”

Harry and Albus shared a sad smile thinking back on their long lives.

“That we do,” Albus agreed softly.

“Come on, old man.” Severus said smoothly into Harry's ear, making him shiver. “Time to put this old man to bed.”

Albus’s laughter followed them back to the front gates of the school as they apparated out of the stone room.

xXx

Harry made his way up the steps of the London police department, his cane tapping away at the stone steps. Citizens and police officers moving around him as he walked up to the main doors and into the busy front room. He moved up to the main desk where a young woman with a, ‘don’t mess with me’ look on her face, eyed him off through the reinforced glass.

“How can I help you?” The woman said blandly, her nametag announcing her as PC Stanhill.

“I’m here to see PC Counter in files,” Harry requested as he passed over his Department of Mysteries badge to the woman.

“Oh,” The woman exclaimed as she gave him another look over. “You’re one of them.”

“Yep,” Harry agreed smiled. “That’s me, one of 'them'.”

“Sit over there,” The woman ordered, pointing to a couple of hard plastic chairs with a metal bar running along the wall. “I’ll call him up.”

“Thank you,” Harry said pleasantly, moving to the chairs.

He didn’t have to wait long before a man with red hair and a big grin on his face appeared.

“Blake Sun?” The man questioned and held out his hand.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed as he took the man's hand.

“I’m Adam Counter,” The man said in the rush. “So great to meet you, the files from your Department are always so interesting to read!”

“We try,” Harry retorted with a grin.

During Voldemort’s first rise to power, the Department of Mysteries and the Auror Department got sick of wiping the minds of muggles and the extra work of covering up missing people and mass murders. So, they came to an agreement with the police and the muggle Prime Minister to work together if needed. That agreement continued even after Voldemort fell the first time.

“Yes, yes of course.” Adam cried as he led Harry through the police station and down to the lower levels. “I was amazed when the first of your Departments files crossed my desk but couldn’t talk to anyone about it unless they already knew!”

“Sorry, that’s the agreement.” Harry replied.

“Oh, yes!” The man cried and nodded his head so much that his red hair flew everywhere. “I can understand why too! People would panic!”

A couple of people moved away from Adam and Harry in the lift and were happy to get off it as quickly as possible, much to Harry’s amusement.

“What do you need my help with today?” Adam asked, pushing his red hair back from his eyes, as they moved into the files room.

“Cold case,” Harry replied, holding up the picture of the young girl he had captured from his memory. “Missing child.”

“You found her?” Adam asked.

“You could say that,” Harry muttered, looking down at the smiling child.

“Damn,” Adam cursed, knowing what those words meant. “Do you know how far back that you have to look?”

“Early forties to the early eighties.” Harry replied, running a hand over his short hair.

The other man whistled. “Oh boy, good luck.”

“Yeah,” Harry muttered as they moved into the files department.

“The seventies through to now are on the computer,” Adam reported with a grin. “Before that and you are looking at file boxes but they are in order of age so that should help you.”

Adam led Harry over to a computer and logged him in. He then disappeared down one of the aisles of files. Harry used the phone on the table and called Severus.

“Yes?” Severus asked.

“So, I might be here for a while.” Harry stated as he entered the search terms into the computer. “I’ll stay at my apartment here in London.”

“How long do you think that you will be?”

“Maybe a couple of weeks,” Harry replied as he sat back in his seat. “I hope.”

“Dumbledore wanted me to ask you if you wanted to take the Defence position?”

Harry laughed and said, “No bloody way.”

“We thought you might say that,” Severus replied and Harry could almost hear the smirk in his voice. “If no one applies, Albus will have to get the Ministry to appoint someone.”

“You don’t want it?” Harry asked.

“God no,” Severus replied. “I can barely stand teaching potions.”

Harry gave a bark of laughter.

“Okay,” Harry said with a smile. “Stay safe Severus and look after Ry for me.”

“I’ll need a lot of luck to keep that boy out of trouble!”

xXx

Harry placed another file on the done pile and wrote the young boy’s name on a piece of paper next to him. He'd found another child that was a victim of the first war with Voldemort, but not the girl he was looking for. The older files were sorted into ages but not the child’s sex and he was forced to look at every file. The age he was looking into was between twelve and fourteen, since the girl from his memory looked to be close to that age.

He had gone to the Ministry of Magic first but left empty handed after the first day after being able to do a search straight off the picture. However, with the muggles that wasn't something he could do, so was faced with an old computer and dusty file boxes. He'd been working through their files for the last week and a half and he felt like he was getting nowhere. He was just hoping he didn’t have to start looking outside the UK for the girl’s family.

He looked through twenty more files and added two more children to his list before he opened the next file. The girl he was looking for looked up at him from a school photo with a big smile.

“Oh god,” Harry whispered, as he ran a hand over his head.

The girl looked up from the photo with blonde hair like spun gold around her head as her blue eyes sparkled with life for the camera. Harry placed his photo next to the picture to just confirm it in his mind and it was the right girl.

_‘Gabriel Sheller_

_Born: July 21, 1932_

_Reported missing: January 5, 1944.’_

Harry read through the file, the girl had been in foster care after her father died and her mother committed suicide shortly after when she was two years old. She lived at Wool’s Orphanage in London before being placed into a foster home when she was about five years old.

Harry ran his finger down the information until he came to a familiar name. Tom Riddle, Harry breathed out a sad sigh, the boy had been placed into the foster home two months earlier, just before he turned eighteen. Riddle had left the home after his birthday then a few months later the girl had disappeared, never to be seen again.  Harry sat back in his chair and stretched, before running his finger over the names of the girl’s foster parents.

“How are you going?” Adam asked.

He held two coffees as he walked over. He placed one on the edge of the table for Harry as he sipped on the other.

“Thanks, I found her,” Harry muttered sadly and pushed the file in the other man’s direction.

“Really?” Adam cried, reading through the file. “Well done. What are you going to do now?”

“See the foster parents, if they are still alive.” Harry replied. “Could you make a copy of these please?”

“No problems,” Adam said. “I’ll do it now.”

“Thank you,” Harry replied.

Harry pulled the phone on the table close and dialled Severus’s number.

“I’m in class,” The man answered.

“Oops, sorry.” Harry said tiredly, looking down at his watch. “I’ll call back later.”

“No,” Severus said quickly. “What is it?”

“I’ve found her,” Harry reported, looking down at the picture in front of him. “Her foster brother was Tom Riddle.”

“What?” Severus uttered.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed. “I’m just getting the file copied now. I’ll talk to the foster parents tomorrow, if they are still alive, before heading back to the school.”

“Alright,” Severus agreed. “Back to your work, Mr Potter!”

Harry laughed. “Any trouble?”

“No,” Severus replied. “I no longer have Mr Longbottom in my classes.”

“Ha!” Harry barked with a grin. “I’ll be home soon, Severus.”

“I’ll see you then,” Severus said before hanging up.

Harry quickly looked up the foster parents' address on the computer and found they still lived at the same house that Gabriel would have grown up in. He double checked their dates of birth and groaned. He would be dealing with a witch and a wizard, no muggle lived that long. He also requested Tom Riddle’s file from the police department and adoption department to be sent to the school’s post box before packing up his gear.

xXx

Harry stood out the front of a small house on the outskirts of London. A concrete path led up to a white wooden door with cute little garden boxes along the width of the two windows that faced the street. Harry nervously fingered the black box in his hand before moving up the path.

Over his long years, he'd been to many funerals and he'd had to break the bad news to many people about a loss of a parent or a child and it never got easy. He stepped up onto the porch and knocked loudly on the front door.

“Yes?” An old brown-haired woman questioned as she opened the door.

“Good evening,” Harry said softly. “Would you be Mrs Robin Beaker?”

“Yes,” Robin confirmed as she held the door.

“My name is Blake Sun, I’m with the Department of Mysteries,” Harry told her, holding out his badge for the woman to see. “I would like to talk to you about Gabriel Sheller?”

“Oh my god,” Robin gasped. “Did you find her?”

“May I come in?” Harry asked, side stepping the question.

“Yes, yes come in,” The woman cried and waved him in. “Andy!”

A tall grey-haired man appeared at the top of the stairs with an easy smile on his face.

“Mr Sun is here to talk about Gabriel,” Robin called up to the man.

“Did you find her?” Andy asked when he reached the bottom of the steps.

“I’m afraid that I come with bad news,” Harry reported softly. “Could we sit down?”

“Oh, yes.” Robin cried and moved them into the sitting room.

Harry took a seat gratefully as he hung his cane off the side of the chair before he turned to couple.

“I am sorry to say that your foster daughter was murdered shortly after she went missing in 1944.” Harry told them gently.

Robin gasped and Andy placed an arm round the woman’s shoulders.

“I was working on an unrelated case when I came across your foster daughter,” Harry went on.

He handed the photo of Gabriel over to the couple and Andy took it into his hand.

“Yes,” The man confirmed. “That is our Gabriel. She was such a sweet child, we took her in when she was five. Such a sad story about her parents. She was such a gentle and beautiful child. She never stopped, always running around and keeping us on our toes.”

Harry passed over the black box from his own vault in Gringotts. He'd picked up the box and the ring from his vault before making his way to the Beaker house. The black box was inlayed in silver in a beautiful design and he'd placed the ring, that the Headmaster had found, into the box with a bit of packing around it to keep it from moving before sealing it shut. Harry believed it was the best he could give the parents, since there would be no body.

Robin took the box and looked down at it, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry but we had to cremate the body,” Harry said softly.

“Thank you,” Andy whispered, looking down at the box. “For bringing our girl home.”

“Could I ask you a couple of questions about Tom Riddle?” Harry asked gently.

“He was a strange child,” Robin recalled. “We only took him in because the Orphanage didn’t have a place for him and it was only for a couple of months until he turned eighteen.”

“Did he have something to do with Gabriel’s murder?” Andy questioned.

“Yes,” Harry replied shortly.

“I knew there was something wrong with him!” Andy swore.

“Why do you say that?”

“He would stare at you and just sneer,” Andy said darkly. “He believed he was better than us and would do nothing around the house. He kept his room so clean you wouldn’t believe that a teenager lived in it, but wouldn’t touch anything else.”

“How was he with Gabriel?” Harry questioned in interest.

“He didn’t have much contact with her,” Robin replied, thinking back.

“He used to watch her,” Andy added quietly. “It used to give me the creeps.”

“Thank you for your time and for answering my questions.” Harry said before moving to his feet and snagging up his cane. “I must be off now.”

Robin gave him a hug while Andy shook his hand, before walking him to the front door. Harry could almost feel the spirit of Gabriel, waving to him as he walked down the path and away from the house. She was back where she belonged and hopefully her spirit could now rest.

xXx

It was dark by the time that Harry apparated back to the school, he could see the glow of the lights from the castle calling him in. He sighed and slowly limped up the path to the front steps of the castle. He walked in and could hear the noise of the students having dinner and moved towards the Great Hall.

Harry let the noise of the students roll over him as he walked into the large room, with a sigh. A couple of students looked over at him from their seats and a few others gave him greetings as he walked up to the Head Table.

Harry patted Draco’s shoulder as he passed and the boy looked up at him with a grin. He moved towards the Gryffindor table and winked at Hermione when the girl spotted him and elbowed Ry in the ribs. Ry looked up and grinned at his father.

“Dad!”

Harry clasped a hand on Ry’s shoulder, much like he had done with Draco moments before.

“Hey,” Harry replied with a grin.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold coloured piece of glass. Harry placed it onto the table in front of Ry and his friends.  The piece of glass was shaped like a griffin with its right leg raised and its wings spread up high behind it. Its head was captured in perfect detail with a sharp beak and bright red eyes.

“Wow,” Ron gasped and reached out a hand.

Before anyone could move, the griffin’s head darted around and nipped the boy’s fingers. Ry pulled back quickly with a yelp as the small glass figure looked around.

“Oh yeah.” Harry remarked with a grin. “It bites.”

Harry patted Ry on the shoulder again before moving off.  The students talking excitingly behind him. Harry looked up at the Head Table and caught Severus’s dark eyes watching him. Harry winked at him and made his way up to the empty seat next to the man. Albus Dumbledore gave him a smile as a couple of the other teachers gave him nods of greeting. Harry placed the file of Gabriel on the table in front of the Headmaster as he moved passed him.

Harry’s eyes settled on a handsome young man sitting next to McGonagall. The man was talking to the head of Gryffindor house and hadn’t seen him yet. The man had brown hair cut just long enough to be fashionable with a straight nose and an easy smile. His blue eyes flicked over to him before looking back at Minerva.

‘ _He must be the new Defence teacher_ ,’ Harry thought as he made his way towards Severus.

“Hey,” Harry whispered to Severus as he took his seat.

“About time you got here,” Severus snapped.

“Hey,” Harry yelped with a smirk as he sat back in his seat. “You have to wait for the good things in life.”

“If you say like a good wine, I may have to hit you.” Severus hissed.

Harry gave him a wink.

“Now, now boys,” Albus cooed. “No fighting at the Head Table.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Albus.” Harry retorted, looking over at him innocently. “I only just got here.”

A squeal suddenly sounded from the Gryffindor table and the teachers all looked over. The griffin had gotten loose and had just jumped onto Lavender Brown’s shoulder. Harry smirked, as the girl squealed again as she tried to brush the small griffin off.

“Is this your doing, Sun?” McGonagall said sternly.

Harry grinned over at the woman.

“Me?” Harry asked innocently.

“Yes,” Minerva deadpanned as she looked down her nose at Harry.

“Hardly my fault if it got loose,” Harry replied calmly as he sat back in his seat.

More squealing sounded as the griffin jumped from girl to girl while Hermione sat back with her wand drawn as the boys giggled.

“I’m sure they'll work it out soon enough,” Harry remarked with a smirk.

Severus's hand found his knee under the table and squeezed. Harry looked back at him with a grin.

“You must be Blake Sun.”

Harry looked up to see the new Defence teacher looking down at him with bright blue eyes and an easy smile on his red lips.

“Yes,” Harry replied. “Did my reputation proceed me?”

Severus snorted beside him but didn’t remove his hand.

“It has in the Ministry.” The man retorted with a chuckle.  “My name is Cameron Charmling.”

Harry reached over and shook the man's hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Harry replied with a grin. “Do you work in the Ministry?”

“Yes,” Cameron confirmed with a smile. “In the Auror department for the last five years.”

“I couldn’t find a suitable Defence teacher in time,” Albus explained, looking around Cameron. “It then falls to the Ministry to fill the position.”

“I was happy to take the spot,” Charmling said with a smile.

“Have you had a class with sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin yet?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“Ah,” Cameron stuttered as his smile faded.

“Just keep Longbottom away from anything sharp,” Severus said icily, glaring at the other man.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Cameron snapped as he stared down at Severus before moving back to his seat.

Harry frowned after the man.

“Did I miss something?” Harry asked, turning back to Severus.

The dark-haired man was glaring after Charmling.

“I remember him when he was a student,” Severus remarked softly. “Smart and talented but cunning.”

“Ah,” Harry exclaimed with a smirk. “So, a Slytherin then?”

Severus smacked his shoulder as another squeal sounded from the Hufflepuff table. They looked over that way and Harry chuckled as the griffin ran down the table, much to the amusement of the students.

“We can always tell when you’re back, Blake.” The Headmaster called with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Harry gave a laugh and turned to his dinner. The noise from the students calming him as he looked around.

xXx

Harry had barely made it through his door when Severus pushed him up against the wall and his lips were attacking him. Harry cane fell from his hand as they moved up to run into Severus’s hair and pull him close. Severus’s long fingers making light work of his button-down shirt and Harry shrugged out of the garment.

Severus pushed him further into the wall and started to kiss and nip down his neck. Harry leaned back and let him, hands moving under the other man’s shirt and digging his nails into the man’s back. Severus gasped and pulled back.

“Sorry,” Harry whispered.

Severus just grinned at him before pulling him forward by the belt. Harry looked into the man’s dark eyes for a second before pulling him down for another kiss. They took their time, remembering what the other tasted like as Severus moved them back towards the bedroom.

Harry paused before the bed and helped Severus strip down before letting his own pants fall to the ground. A bit of hoping around had Harry’s shoes off while Severus rumbled a laugh. Harry grinned and tackled the other man to the bed.

“Hey!” Harry yelped, when Severus rolled on top of him, pinning him down with his taller frame.

Severus smirked, before attacking his body once again, making Harry groan as he hit that soft spot on his ribs and sensitive skin of the scaring. Severus worked down Harry’s body until he flicked his tongue out to lick up his length.

“Oh, god.” Harry hissed.

He grabbed the sheets under his hands tightly as Severus worked on him. Harry grabbed Severus's shoulders and pulled and Severus looked up at him his black eyes shining in the light as his black hair fell around his face. Harry just stared down at him, loving the way his eyes looked right into him.

“What?” Severus asked, his eyes starting to look unsure.

Harry grinned and pulled the man up, kissing him deeply as he ran his hands down his sides and grabbed his ass pulling him closer. Severus gasped as Harry wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him close, their cocks trapped between their bodies.

“Your leg?” Severus whispered.

Harry rumbled a laugh and with a flick and roll, Severus found himself under the smaller man. Harry grinned down at Severus as he grabbed the man’s hips and slowly rocked forward, their cocks rubbing together.

Severus head fell back against the pillow and Harry quickly grabbed some lube from the bedside table and slicked up his hand. He reached between the two of them and grabbed both of their cocks.

Severus groaned at the added sensation and Harry kept rocking his hips slowly. He licked around the man’s nipple, taking his time to work both of them to a hard point before kissing and nipping along his shoulders and up his neck before taking his ear lobe into his mouth and giving it a gentle nip and lick. His hand curled around both of their cocks as he rocked his hips.

“I’m going…” Severus warned.

Harry grabbed Severus around the hips and rocked forward and back, before the man stiffened and came with a soft groan. Harry followed shortly after him. Harry moved to the side of Severus and cast a cleaning charm, his leg protesting slightly but he ignored it.

“Miss me?” Harry whispered in Severus's ear, making the man shiver.

Severus grabbed Harry and pulled him until Harry was sprawled across his chest and saddling one of his legs

“Yes,” Severus replied softly.

Severus ran a hand up and down Harry’s back, feeling the scaring under his hand. Harry snuggled into his side and with a flick of his wrist a blanket fell over them.

xXx

Harry and Severus fell back into the swing of things as Severus had his classes and Harry had his advanced students to work with as well as the odd contract that would come through. Tom Riddle’s file arrived from the police and adoption departments and Harry spent a long time working his way through them. He had also requested the man’s Hogwarts file from Albus and had all the files spread out before him on the table when Severus walked in after his last class of the day.

“Are you looking through these again?” Severus asked as he made them tea.

“It scares me how much this man was like me when I was younger,” Harry muttered quietly. 

Severus sighed and placed a mug of tea next to Harry.

“How so?” Severus asked.

“My parents died when I was a baby,” Harry recounted softly, sitting back in his seat. “I was sent to live with relatives that hated me.”

Severus stayed quiet, the man before him was vary sparse with any information about himself, especially from his childhood.

“And when I say hated,” Harry continued, thinking back a very long time to his childhood. “It wasn’t under them to have me working in the garden all day then hose me down at night and leave me shivering and sleeping in the yard all night. If I was lucky they would have forgotten to lock the shed and I could sleep in there.”

Severus placed his hand on the man’s knee under the table and gave it a gentle rub.

“I lived in a cupboard under the stairs in their house,” Harry said softly, remembering a childhood so long ago if felt like it happened to someone else. “When I read through Riddle files I can see a similar childhood.”

“You are not him,” Severus whispered.

“Yes, you are right.” Harry sighed. “He was well liked at Hogwarts, made Prefect and Head Boy and everything. He had charm, charisma and a talent to draw people to him.”

“Yes, he did.” Severus said in agreement.  Remembering the man before he knew what he was getting into. “I was one of those people.”

Harry rested a hand on the man’s arm, right over the Dark Mark.

“I was both feared and respected at the same time,” Harry whispered. “Just like Ry, I am also a Parselmouth.”

Severus started at the confession.

“You are?” Severus questioned, it was not a common talent.

“I am indeed,” Harry confirmed with a smirk. “Which has no lack of irony to it when that damn snake attacked me.”

Severus smirked. “That it does.”

“I was seen as a Dark Wizard,” Harry continued. “Which is funny since I didn’t even touch that kind of magic before I picked up the Hallows.”

“How did you come to have the Deathly Hallows?”

“A great man had to die,” Harry whispered.

He looked down at the files spread out on the table before him. He could still see the Headmaster falling from the tower, green light flaring around him. Severus Snape, standing there holding the wand that had killed him, coldness in his eyes as he watched the man fall. There were just some memories that he could never forget.

He knew now that the Headmaster had been dying and that he wouldn’t have lived out the year. He also knew that Snape had had to kill the Headmaster or die himself by breaking the Unbreakable Vow but it still haunted him. Snape had also done it to save his godson from committing murder, which were all things that he found out long after the final battle. Long after it mattered.

“Did you…?” Severus trailed off as he drew his attention back.

“No,” Harry replied, leaving his memories in the past. “But it started a series of events that lead to me holding the Deathly Hallows.”

Harry could tell that Severus didn’t know what to say to that as he picked up his mug to make another cup of tea. Harry turned his attention back to the files on the table. He had to deal with what was in front of him.

xXx

Severus looked up from his book as Blake walked into the room with a large box in his hands and looking very unhappy.

"Look what I have," Blake exclaimed with a smirk.

He upended the box and mobile phones came tumbling out across the table with some hitting the floor making Severus cringe at the sound they made.

"Did you raid a muggle electronics store?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"Stupid Ministry," Blake snapped as he looked over the phones scattered across the table. "Whatever spell the Dark Lord's follower used to corrupt the connection in the phones needs to be fixed and guess which idiot was the one to set up the connection spell?"

Severus smirked as he looked over the hundred or more phones on the table and the few that had fallen to the floor.

"I was the idiot and they are calling on my contract to fix them!" Blake snapped. "This wouldn't have happened if the muggles could work out their bloody phone towers!"

Severus smirk widened as the other man ranted.

"You can't just buy new phones instead of fixing the connections?" Severus asked.

"Do you know how much one of these costs?" Blake snapped as he waved one the phones. "These things have so much magic in them as it is! Bloody pain in the ass. Should have asked for more when I set up that contract."

Severus watched in amusement as Blake started to sort through the phones.

"This is going to take coffee," Blake moaned then looked over the table. "Lots and lots of coffee!"

 xXx

Harry leaned up against the wall outside the potion’s classroom waiting for Severus to finish with his last class. From the fact that he could hear his lover’s voice through the door it was not going well. It might also have to do with the fact he had heard a muffled explosion a few minutes earlier. Harry smirked as Severus’s voice rang out, he couldn’t hear the words but he knew the tone in the other man’s voice.

“Hey, Blake.”

Harry looked up to see Charmling walking towards him down the hallway.

“What are you doing here?” The man asked, when he came even with Harry.

“Waiting for Severus,” Harry replied. “What are you doing down here?”

The man held up a scroll of parchment.

“I forgot to give Mr Nott back his assignment.” Charmling explained with a smile. "From the amount of mistake in it, I'm not sure he will want it back."

Harry gave him a nod and an awkward silence settled between them before the potion’s classroom door opened. A first year Gryffindor and Slytherin class piled out in a panic. Cameron moved out of the way of the students, almost brushing Harry’s left shoulder, as the students rushed passed. One child in particular looked pale and was being helped by one of her classmates.

“He shouldn’t be allowed to teach,” Cameron muttered under his breath but Harry heard him since they were standing so close.

Harry stood up straighter.

“Well, I better be off.” Cameron said louder and with a smile he moved off down the hall.

Harry watched him with a frown as Severus stepped out of his classroom.

“What is it?” Severus asked, his eyes following Harry's line of sight.

“Ah,” Harry stuttered. “Nothing.”

Harry turned to Severus with a smile.

“Is it safe to enter?” Harry asked.

Severus looked over his shoulder and into the room and grimaced. He grabbed the door handle and closed the door with a click.

“I wouldn’t recommend it,” Severus grumbled. “That girl is going to rival Longbottom and I just got rid of him!”

Harry laughed and they walked next door to Severus’s office.

“What did Charmling want?” Severus asked.

“Said he was giving Nott back his assignment,” Harry told him. “Something’s not quite right with that man.”

“And they call me paranoid,” Severus smirked.

“Hey!” Harry yelped. “I’ve had an attempt on my life, remember? That proves they are out to get me!”

Severus barked a laugh, his whole face lighting up. Harry grinned back, drinking in the sight of the man. These were the things that separated his lover from the teacher that he'd known for such a short time.

“Did you want something or just my company?” Severus asked, a smile still gracing his lips.

“Can’t I have both?” Harry remarked with a smirk. “And maybe a coffee too?”

“I think I can help you with that,” Severus said, getting up to make the coffee.

“So Dracka contacted me,” Harry stated, watching the other man.

Severus put as much effort into making coffee as he would one of his potions and it was almost an art form to watch.

“What does he want?” Severus questioned.

“He’s given me a list of villages and building that he wants warded,” Harry answered as he pulled out a few pages and held them up for Severus to see.

“That’s a long list.”

“Yeah, mostly villages with mix races and a couple of building that the Council uses.” Harry replied, looking over the list. “I was thinking of asking the Headmaster if I could take a couple of students with me to the ones in the UK to teach them how to put up wards.”

“Your funeral,” Severus muttered, placing the coffee on the table and picking up the list. “Which students?”

“Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy and Ry.” Harry replied as he savoured the taste of the coffee. "There are a few seventh years that could have a talent for wards as well. Make it a couple of field trips."

“Yes,” Severus agreed with a nod. “Your funeral.”

Harry just laughed as he sat back in his seat and looked Severus over as he read through the list.

“This building is near my house,” Severus stated as he pointed out one of the addresses. “Spinner’s end is about two hundred meters away.”

“Really?” Harry questioned as he leaned over to look at the address Severus was pointing out. “I don’t know it.”

“I wouldn’t mind clearing out the house while you work on this one,” Severus drawled. “That way your real estate agent can come in to sell it.”

“You really don’t want it anymore?” Harry asked. 

He didn’t know what kind of attachment the man had with the house. Severus looked up at Harry, his dark eyes intense.

“I think I’ve found my home now, I don’t need it anymore.” Severus said smoothly.

Harry grinned and placed his hand over Severus’s hand on the table.

“Yes, yes I think you have.”


	2. Chapter Ten

Severus stalked into Blake’s rooms after his last class to find the man’s bag sitting on the table and the shower running. He sighed as he looked at the bag knowing it meant that his lover would be heading off again. It must have been a last minute call; since Blake hadn’t told him he would be leaving. He moved into the kitchen as the shower shut off to make them coffee.

“Where are you going?” Severus called out when the bathroom door opened.

“Germany,” Blake called back as he moved into the bedroom. “The Ministry called, they have a problem with the wards. It must be bad if they are calling me. I rang Dracka and he's going to meet me at the Portkey Platform in Berlin.”

Severus moved back into the main room and set the mugs of coffee on the table as Blake moved out of the bedroom. His hair still wet and only wearing pants, as he slipped a shirt over his head.

“Bit last minute I know,” Blake stated as he opened his bag and moved a few things around. “Conner called in a bit of a panic, so I think they have tripped something.”

“Why is Dracka going to be there?” Severus asked as he settled at the table.

“We are going to see if we can work some arrangements into the deal,” Blake explained as he pulled out a couple of shirts and spread them out on the table before moving back to the bedroom. “They will probably be happier with that than my fee.”

“Why did they call you?”

“Master curse breaker,” Blake responded. “There are not many of us and most of them are grumpy old buggers. Plus, Conner always calls me when they find something interesting so I give him discounted rates.”

Severus smirked at that as he looked over the mess on the table.

“We are always in demand,” Blake said as he re-entered the room with a couple of pairs of jeans in his hand. “If they called me that means their curse breakers can’t work it out.”

“And you will be able to?” Severus asked in interest as the man rolled up his shirts and jeans.

“Should be able to,” Blake replied. “Hopefully it won’t take too long. I might stop in at Dracka’s Coven and reinforce the wards on the way back. Should be gone for a week or so. I’ll call you when I get there. Sorry, about the late notice.”

Severus looked the other man over as Blake looked up with his pale green eyes and gave him a smile.

“I’m sure the castle will still be here when you get back,” Severus remarked with a smirk. “In fact, it has a better chance with you gone.”

Blake barked a laugh and gave him a smile that went straight through him as he placed the last shirt in the bag and zipped it up. He picked up his coffee and took a sip as he looked around the room.

“Dracka sounded happy on the phone when I called him, at least.” Blake commented. “The Council have been trying to work with the Germans for a while now. The phone call only involved a few swear words which isn't bad for Dracka."

Severus smirked, as he looked the other man over and could see the amusement in the man’s face.

“I’ll grab something off the house elves before I leave,” Blake continued. “I’ve already called Albus and informed any students I would have had lessons with and worked out other times with them. Good thing I don’t plan too far ahead.”

Blake finished off his coffee and looked down at Severus and opened his arms. Severus got to his feet and pulled the arm into his arms and gave him a soft kiss as his hands rested on his back.

“I’ll make it up to you when I get back,” Blake whispered in his ear and Severus shivered. “But I have to leave now.”

“Stay safe,” Severus replied and kissed him again, pulling him close.

“Always,” Blake replied and pushed him back. “Look out for Ry for me.”

Severus smirked in amusement and the two men shared a look before Severus released the shorter man.

xXx

It was close to eleven that night when Harry finally got to the International Portkey Platform in Germany and he wasn’t happy and neither was Dracka when he saw him.

“What took you so long?” Dracka snapped.

“Got held up in London.” Harry replied mildly as he shook the man’s hand. “Aurors were doing spot checks on everyone. God only knows what they were looking for. I just need to call Severus before we leave.”

Dracka just swore at him and stalked a few paces away. Harry smirked over at the vampire as he pulled his phone from his pocket and called the familiar number.

“Are you just getting to Germany now?” Severus asked as he answered the phone.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed. “The bloody Aurors held me up with checking everyone over. Can’t talk long, since Dracka’s about ready to explode.”

Dracka growled at him, the wizards and witches around them gave them space. Harry just smiled over at him and Dracka's eyes flashed red briefly.

“Okay, Blake.” Severus said and Harry could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

“I’ll call you when I can,” Harry told him. “Have a good night.”

“Night, Blake.”

Harry hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket as he looked over at the vampire.

“Well,” Harry said with a smirk. “What are you waiting for?”

Dracka’s red eyes were his only answer as they moved towards the apparation zone of the platform. Once they apparated to the entrance to the Germany Ministry of magic. Harry just looked at the site with wide eyes.

“What the fuck?” Harry cursed.

There was what looked like a dark magic barrier in place in front of the building’s entrance. A swirling mist was rolling away from the doorway and curling along the ground. Harry had never seen anything like it and since he couldn’t actually feel any dark magic coming from it, which just confused him.

“Hey, Blake.”

Harry turned to see Conner Fritz moving towards him from the crowd of Ministry workers gathered around. Harry stepped forward to shake the man’s hand while Dracka stood next to him.

“Conner,” Harry greeted with a grin. “This is Rolf Dracka from the Council of Magical Creatures. Dracka this is Conner Fritz, Deputy Minister of magic. I think you two may have spoken on the phone a couple of times?”

Dracka and Conner shook hands as Harry turned back to the entrance with interest.

“Do we know what happened?” Harry questioned.

“An apprentice set something off,” Conner explained. “It will let people out but not in.”

“Dracka do you have that list of demands?” Harry asked with a smirk over his shoulder. “I’ll get started on this, if you want to work out a deal with Conner.”

Dracka flashed his fangs at him and Conner frowned.

“Don’t worry Conner,” Harry remarked as he looked at the man. “He’s been fed.”

“Sun!” Dracka snapped.

Harry gave a laugh as he left the men and moved closer to the entrance and held his hand out to feel the mists float over his fingers. It felt cold on his hand like mist from a block of dry ice and he frowned. He tuned out the voices of the men behind him as he closed his eyes and let the mist roll around him. He opened his mind to the magic, looking closer at the wards and swore. They were frayed and twisted around each other but didn’t look broken. It was going to take him a while to work through the mess.

He pulled back from the wards and stepped back towards the other two men. Conner and Dracka had been joined by a woman and another man. They all looked over as he moved closer.

“Blake,” Conner said and pointed out the other two men. “This is Alto Somma, from our version on the Department of Mysteries and Sam Fowler from the Charms Department. It was her apprentice that tripped the wards.”

“You can tell your apprentice that it probably wasn’t them that made this mess,” Harry reported as he shook their hands. “They were probably just the last straw. It’s going to take me at least four days maybe more to work out this mess. There's a lot here that needs to be untangled.”

Harry rubbed a hand over his head as Dracka watched him with dark eyes.

“I’ll need the goblin that has the base wards from Gringotts as well as a couple of curse breakers to hold a few wards while I work with the ones that are frayed and twisted.” Harry ordered. “How about we meet tomorrow at eight?”

“I’ll see what I can work out,” Conner replied. “I’ll call you if I have any problems.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed. “Nice meeting you Alto and Sam. Conner, I’ll see you tomorrow. Come on Dracka I’ll apparate us to my apartment. Good night, everyone.”

Everyone said their good byes before Harry turned away with Drack at his side.

“Did you get what you wanted?” Harry asked the vampire.

“Should make life easier for us,” Dracka replied with a grin.

“Perfect,” Harry stated. “Might even be worth the headache I’ll have by the end of the week.”

Dracka barked a laugh and Harry grabbed his shoulder to apparate them to one of his apartments in Berlin.

xXx

Severus watched Blake's little gold griffin run down the Slytherin table and jump as it tried to fly. He knew from the other teachers that the thing had made its way into every place in the school which included his potion’s ingredients storeroom which he wasn’t happy about, but it hadn’t done any damage, at least.

“What is that thing, Severus?” Minerva asked as she took a seat next to him.

“How should I know,” Severus drawled. “It’s Blake’s creature, not mine.”

“But you must have some idea?” Minerva insisted and he could see Charmling taking notice.

“None at all,” Severus replied and watched as the griffin tried again to take flight. “You know do know how curiosity killed the cat, Minerva?”

The woman glared over at him in answer to that and Severus smirked back mildly.

“It made a mess in my greenhouse,” Professor Sprout snapped. “Had to chase it out with a broom.”

Severus smirk widened as that image came to his mind.

“Where did Blake go this time?” Minerva questioned.

“Germany,” Severus replied. “They called yesterday.”

“He spends more time overseas than here,” Albus grumbled. “At this rate, his pay cheque won’t be worth the paper it’s written on.”

“I don’t think it will matter much to Blake,” Severus retorted in amusement. “And you knew what he was like before you hired him, Albus.”

“So,” Charmling said as he moved a few seats down. “He doesn’t stay here all year?”

“Oh, no.” Albus replied with a twinkle in his eye. “He’s only here under contract. So, he comes and goes as he does work for other people.”

“Normally just long enough to cause a mess,” Minerva muttered. “Then disappears before one of us can find him.”

Severus smirked as the griffin finally dashed down the table and took flight, with a few students gasping and pointing.

“It seems to be learning,” Albus commented as he watched the creature.

“He seems to get away with a lot in the Ministry,” Charmling mentioned, bringing the conversation back to Blake.

“Yes,” Albus replied in amusement. “His file was an interesting read. The parts that aren’t censored, that is.”

“No doubt, he is on a couple of watch lists there as well.” Minerva muttered and Severus snorted into his coffee.

“Minerva!” Severus snapped.

“Oh, Severus.” Minerva cried with a grin as she waved her hand. “You know better than anyone what he's like.”

Severus smirked then snorted as the gold griffin dived for Potter. The boy ducked with a yelp as Granger sent a spell towards it and missed. The griffin winged off as it looked for its next target.

“Yes,” Charmling commented with a grin. “I had a quick look at his file in the Auror Department, once I got the position here.”

Severus started and looked over at the man and from the look in his eyes, Blake’s file wasn’t the only one he'd looked up. Severus gave him a cold smirk and Charmling looked away as he turned to the Headmaster.

“He’s been here two years?” Charmling asked

“Off and on,” Albus agreed.

“And the castle is still standing,” Minerva pointed out with a smirk as she shared a look with Albus. “That bet is still standing, Albus.”

Severus snorted as he looked at the other two in amusement.

“What bet?” Charmling asked in interest.

“We have a pool going,” Flitwick explained from further down the table. “Which part of the castle that he's going to destroy first. Albus do you have the list?”

The Headmaster pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and laid it out on the table with a smile. He slid it towards the younger man with a twinkle in his eyes. Severus could see his own writing on the paper as well as others.

“All in good fun, of course.” Albus added with a smile.

Charmling looked the list over in interest then glanced over at Severus. Who just gave him a smirk in return as he leaned back in his seat. He watched as one of the Ravenclaw fifth years had cast a small ball of light in the air. The golden griffin winged after it to the amusement of the students as the other teachers chattered around him. Even when Blake wasn’t here, he still kept them amused as the griffin suddenly crash landed on the Hufflepuff table, scatting plates of food as the students squealed.

The little animal got back up and gave itself a shake before stalking down the middle of the table as students watched it. How the thing didn’t break he had no idea as it picked up a roll of bread in its beak and tried to run off with it but just tripped over as students giggled.

“It’s kind of cute,” Albus commented as he watched the creature.

“It has a taste for fingers,” Severus grumbled with a smirk. “It doesn’t seem to like Potter much.”

Albus gave a chuckle as the griffin jumped over to the Slytherin table and made its way towards Draco.

“It seems to like your godson though,” Albus said with a smile as the animal stopped near Draco and curled up next to his plate as the boy ran a finger down its back.

“That it does,” Severus agreed softly. “Mr Nott was in my office complaining that it bit him in the middle of the night. I did bring it up with Blake but the man just laughed.”

Minerva snorted.

“Do you think it’s made with dark magic?” Albus asked. “He did make it when he wasn’t here.”

“Anything is possible with Blake,” Severus replied, seeing Charmling take an interest again. “I’ve given up asking him.”

Minerva snorted.

“Mainly because I don’t want a lecture,” Severus added mildly.

Albus huffed a laugh, all the teachers knowing how Blake could get once he got going on a subject.

xXx

Harry sighed as he smoothed over the last ward and took them all back from the goblin and the other two curse breakers he was working with. He gently twisted the wards together, making sure they were all sitting right before passing them to either the goblin or the ground and released them. It had taken him a week to work through all the wards and the strands of magic and he was very happy to let them go for the last time.

He opened his eyes to see the entrance to the Ministry clear again and he nodded over to Conner.

“All done,” Harry announced as the man moved over. “Please don’t call me for at least six months.”

Conner gave him a grin and clapped him on the shoulder.

“I’m sure Mr Dracka would disagree,” Conner pointed out with a smile.

Harry barked a laugh before thanking the other two curse breakers and the goblin.

“I’ll be off then,” Harry said. “I have students to torment. Good afternoon, everyone.”

“Thanks, Blake.” Conner offered.

Harry gave him a nod and apparated back to his apartment in Berlin. The headache wasn't as bad as he thought it would be as he stepped through the door and took the lift to the third floor. He heard the music before he arrived and groaned.

He followed the music to his apartment and opened the door to the blaring sound. He found Dracka sprawled out in one of the armchairs with his eyes closed. The vampire tapped the beat along on his knee as the music blared from the speakers. Harry left him to it as he moved through to his bedroom and closed the door before heading to the shower.

“Did you finish them?” Dracka yelled over the music.

Harry ignored him as he stripped off and stepped into the shower.

“Blake!”

The music cut off and Harry heard the bathroom door open.

“Did you finish them?” Dracka asked again.

“Yes, all done.” Harry called as he washed his hair. “We can leave once the sun sets. I’ll reinforce the wards around your Coven before heading back to Hogwarts.”

Silence greeted him and Harry looked around the shower curtain to see Dracka standing in the doorway.

“What?” Harry asked. “They could do with being reinforced. Did you want me to reinforce the wards around your mansion as well while I’m there?”

“If you don’t mind,” Dracka said with an odd look in his eyes.

“Okay,” Harry replied as he finished up his shower. “In that case I’ll stay in town for a day or so.”

Harry grabbed the towel near the shower and towelled off before wrapping the towel around his waist.

“Why do you need a couple of days?” Dracka questioned from the doorway. "You normally don't take that long."

“Really, Dracka?” Harry drawled in amusement as he stepped out of the shower in just a towel. “I have been working on wards for the past week and you ask me that?”

Dracka flashed his fangs at him and followed him into the bedroom. Harry moved to the bed and pulled out a shirt and pants from his bag. Harry could feel eyes on his back and he looked over at the other man.

“What?” Harry asked as he held the clothing.

“The scars,” Dracka remarked as his eyes looked over the marks.

“Yes?” Harry said, drawing out the word as he slipped his shirt over his head. “What about them?”

“You were tortured,” Dracka stated.

“I was,” Harry agreed as he pulled the pants on under the towel. “A very long time ago.”

Dracka nodded sharply but Harry could still see the strange look in the other man’s eyes. Harry ignored it for now, it could mean anything from the vampire.

“Now,” Harry said into the silence. “Did you want to continue the rock concert you had going out there and hope the neighbours have gone deaf or head back to France?”

Dracka just smirked at him with red eyes as Harry ran the towel over his head.

xXx

Harry collapsed on his bed back at Hogwarts, totally exhausted. A whole week and a half of working with wards had done his head in. Not to mention the fact of dealing with the vampire. He still had the man’s music running through his head. He sprawled out still in his clothes, not that his taste in music was bad, it was just bloody loud.

He'd been held up at the British International Portkey Platform on the way back as well. He could only guess that it had something to do with the Ministry recognising that Voldemort was back.

Harry started when he felt a hand on his shoulder since he hadn’t realised that he'd fallen asleep. He looked up at Severus sitting on the bed next to him.

“Hey,” Harry muttered sleepily. “Did I sleep through dinner?”

“Not yet,” Severus replied. “Starts in about half an hour.”

Harry rolled over onto his back as he rubbed a hand over his face.

“Perfect,” Harry replied with a yawn. “Have just enough time for a shower.”

“Do you want company?” Severus asked with a smirk.

Harry shivered at the words and placed his hand on Severus’s knee.

“Will that take longer than half an hour?” Harry replied with a smirk.

Severus’s eyes darkened as he looked down at him and Harry could feel himself taking an interest.

“Because I could really do with a coffee and food,” Harry smirked as he sat up and took Severus into a kiss.

Severus moved further onto the bed and pushed the other man back onto it as he deepened the kiss. He slipped his hands under his shirt and Harry groaned.

“I remember someone saying they would make it up to me,” Severus purred and Harry shivered at the words.

“Hey, I was thinking of dinner in Hogsmeade.” Harry grinned as he flicked the man’s belt open. “I don’t know what you had in mind.”

Severus chuckled and it went straight to Harry’s cock as Severus shrugged out of his robes before slipping out of his shirt. Harry worked on his pants and took the man’s hard cock in one hand as his other grabbed his ass. Severus slowly unbuttoned his shirt as Harry worked on him before leaning forward and running his hand over Harry's chest and ribs and he shivered.

Harry moved his legs up on either side of Severus as the man kissed down his neck and his hand grabbed his hip. Harry moved his head to the side as he ran his hand up and down the man’s cock until it was rock hard and Severus was panting slightly. Harry tightened his hold and quickened the pace and Severus’s head rested on his chest as Harry held his hip as the man rocked his hips forward until he stiffened as he came with a soft grunt.

Severus moved to lay beside Harry, his eyes dark as he looked at him and slipped his hand down his side but Harry grabbed his hand before it could go lower. Harry silently cast the cleaning charm and rolled to face the other man. Harry cupped the man’s face and pulled him close as Severus’s hand slipped lower and rubbed him through his pants. Harry grabbed Severus’s hand, stilling it.

“Come on,” Harry purred in the man’s ear. “We don’t want to be late for dinner.”

“Blake?” Severus questioned, slightly confused.

“Food, coffee and sleep, Severus.” Harry said with a smirk and a wink. “I’m sure after those three, I can make up what I owe you.”

Harry pulled the man forward for another kiss before heading towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

“How did everything go?” Severus called after him as he dressed.

“It was a mess,” Harry called back. “Dracka was very pleased. Might want to avoid my apartment in Berlin for a while. Dracka likes his music loud.”

“I thought with their heightened hearing…” Severus let the sentence hang and Harry laughed.

“For all I know,” Harry muttered as he stepped out of the shower. “He did it because the apartment is surrounded by muggles.”

Severus snorted and held out his clothes with dark eyes. Harry gave him a smile as Severus's eyes roamed over him as he towelled down. He dressed quickly as Severus leaned back against the wall.

“How’s it been here?” Harry asked as they moved into the main room and Harry picked up his cane.

“Quiet, which isn’t surprising.” Severus replied with a smirk.

“Ah,” Harry uttered. “Have they been missing me yet?”

Severus snorted but didn’t answer and Harry gave him a wink as they entered the Great Hall. The noise from the children washed over him as he looked around.

“Dad!”

Harry gave a big grin as his son crashed into him. He had to brace himself while Severus snorted beside them before moving towards the Head Table. Harry pushed the boy back and looked him over.

“I haven’t been gone that long,” Harry remarked with a smile as he patted the boy’s shoulder. “Unless you are getting in early before I talk to your other teachers?”

“Um,” Ry said and gave him an innocent smile that Harry knew well. “Got to go!”

Harry looked after the boy as he dashed off and he was sure he would find out soon enough what he had done. He looked up at the Head Table to see Minerva glaring down at him. He gave the woman a disarming smile and her glare picked up a notch.

‘ _Right then_ ,’ Harry thought as he moved towards the Head Table. ‘ _Time to break out the cat nip again.’_

“Blake,” Albus greeted with a smile. “Welcome back, my boy.”

“Thank you Albus,” Harry replied and pulled the coffee mug towards him the moment he sat next to Severus.

“You don’t look so well,” Albus asked in concern.

“Coffee will work wonders, Albus.” Harry stated in reply as he filled up his cup. “I’m back for the month unless something else comes up.”

“I have a new student for you, Blake.” Charmling called from a couple of seats down. “Did you want me to bring the file down?”

“Sure,” Harry replied mildly. “Just give it to me tomorrow morning and I’ll look it over, what year?”

“Second year, Hufflepuff.” Charmling replied with a grin.

“Where are you off to next month?” Severus asked quietly and Harry turned away from Charmling.

“Russia,” Harry answered as he refilled his coffee. “But it’s only for a couple of days, it’s for Gringotts. Then it’s the field trip for the warding at the start of the holidays then-"

Suddenly something gold pelted towards him and his hand shot out to grab the gold griffin.

“Nice catch,” Albus laughed as McGonagall gasped.

“You know, Blake.” Minerva said with a smirk. “We do have a teachers verses students Quidditch match every year.”

Harry laughed as he placed the griffin on the table and it jumped around on the surface in excitement before jumping off the edge and was flying away again. Harry looked after it as it winged around the room.

“Then what?” Severus whispered, drawing his attention back to him.

Harry looked back at him with a soft smile and placed his hand over the Dark Mark on his amr and Severus’s eyes widened.

“Have you spoken to any of the Malfoy’s lately?” Harry asked with a smirk.

xXx

“Why do I have to carry my own bag!?  We should have brought a house elf for this!”

Harry gritted his teeth and kept limping forward without looking over his shoulder at the blonde haired Slytherin. He could hear Hermione hissing at the other boy and was happy that Ry wasn’t joining in, yet, as they moved towards the first building of the village.

“What’s it to you mudblood!”

“One more word, Mr Malfoy!” Harry hissed. His eyes flashing as he turned on the boy. “And you go straight back to Hogwarts and your mother will get a letter from me! Understand?”

Malfoy reared back in shock.

“Sorry,” Malfoy muttered to Hermione to the shock of the girl and Ry.

“Better,” Harry snapped. “Now, we'll lay the first wards here and work back towards the forest behind us, where we first arrived. Just put your bags near that tree.”

Harry pulled out the black and silver trunk as the students placed their bags where he had indicated. He resized the trunk and took out two bags of chalk powder and placed them on the ground before closing the lid and shrinking the trunk again.

“Okay Ry and Mr Malfoy,” Harry announced as he stood. “Pick up a bag of chalk and hold it in your right hands. Yes, like that.”

Harry stepped forward and cast a spell over the bags so that the white power slowly leaked out onto the ground.

“Ry go to the left and Draco to the right,” Harry ordered. “I want you to walk all the way around the village, when you meet each other on the other side I want you to cross the lines of chalk and come back to me. You don’t need the chalk to completely cover the other line but it does help. Now, off you go.”

“Okay, dad.”

“Yes, sir.”

Harry watched the two boys move off as an older man made his way towards them.  Harry could see the man’s dark curse as he got closer and guessed that he was probably a werewolf.

“You must be Blake Sun,” The man greeted when he got closer. “I’m Sam Halter”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry replied, shaking the man’s hand. “Did Dracka contact you?”

The man smiled, his blue eyes standing out against his greying hair.

“He did,” Sam confirmed as he looked him over. “Thank you for coming.”

“No problems at all,” Harry replied. “Do you have any buildings that need special attention?”

“Ah, yes.” Sam stated. “The community hall, it’s where we gather in case of an emergency.”

“Very well,” Harry agreed with a smile. “This is Hermione Granger and when they get back, Draco Malfoy is the blonde and the dark-haired boy is Harry Potter. Mr Malfoy would be very happy if someone could collect his bag and take it back to the motel.”

Sam gave a laugh and said, “I can have that worked out for you. Did you say Harry Potter?”

“The one and only,” Harry remarked with a chuckle. “He likes to be called Ry.”

“I’ll have someone come out to collect the bags,” Sam offered. “Do we need to do anything while you are working?”

“Nothing at all,” Harry replied. “Though a lunch and some coffee wouldn’t go amiss.”

“I’ll see what I can do."

They shook hands again and Sam walked back to the village as Malfoy and Ry came running back with their bags of chalk.

“Sir?” Hermione said quietly.

“Yes?” Harry questioned turning to Hermione.

Ry beat Malfoy getting back to the start of the chalk line and was giving the other boy crap about it.

“Why does the Ministry not place these wards?” Hermione asked as Ry and Malfoy sat close to them on the grass getting their breathing under control.

“Because this village is not a wizard only village,” Harry replied sadly.

“Wait,” Ry gasped. “The Ministry won’t place wards here because other people live here?”

“Correct,” Harry confirmed. “You can only apply for wards with the Ministry if you can prove that over 90 percent of people living there are wizards or witches, otherwise you have to pay Gringotts to set them up and they are not cheap.”

“That’s sick,” Ry said in disgust.

“That is why we are here,” Harry said with a smile. “Did you have fun with your race?”

“I won!” Ry cried.

“He cheated!” Malfoy yelped at the same time.

“You are a Slytherin, Mr Malfoy.” Harry drawled with a smirk. “Where is you cunning?”

Malfoy grumbled but didn’t seem too unhappy about losing. Harry handed over a couple of bottles of water to the kids before stepping up to the chalk line. He pulled out his cherry wand.

“Okay,” Harry stated. “We start with a protection circle. _Praesidio_.”

The chalk line flared to life with Harry only put a little of his magic into the spell.

“Can you feel that?” Harry asked.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Yes, Dad.”

“Now you want to tie the charm to the ground,” Harry intoned. “This is very important.”

He grabbed the charm he had placed and sent it into the ground. The soil rippled slightly as the ward spread along the chalk line and moved towards the centre of town running up the buildings and under people as they lived their lives.  If he wanted to he could have taken a count of how many men, woman and children that lived within the village. That however didn’t matter to the wards and he couldn’t be bothered as he held the spell.

“Okay,” Harry said, once the ground was covered. “Can you feel the ward?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes, dad.”

“Perfect.” Harry continued. “Now let it settle into the ground, let it soak in slowly. This village has stood here for a long time so the roots run deep. You have to let your magic do the same.”

Harry held the ward for a few minutes, letting the magic leak down like water into the earth. The children wouldn’t be able to see it the way Harry did but they didn’t need to. They could still work with the magic even if they could 'see' the magic like Harry could. They just had to feel out the magic and to be able to pick it up.

“Now that we have covered the area we want. We need to add in the wards and charms.” Harry said smoothly. “The first one is magic with ill intent…”

Harry slowly layered in the wards and charms he wanted, calling them out as he worked through them. Protection, anti-violence, spells against harm, illegal spells and the list went on. He could see the students taking notes as he worked through each ward, each spell lighting up the chalk line briefly with its own colour. The chalk line looked like oil on water to Harry’s sight when he was done with the last ward.

“Now, we need to tie it down.” Harry ordered softly as he held the magic easily. “Grab all the strands of magic and bind it to the earth. This is the tricky part, you should be able to feel out the different strands since we have layered them on top of the protection charm. Can you feel them?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes, Dad.”

“Perfect,” Harry muttered.

Harry held all the strands together and twisted them. Each one a different colour, so that it looked like a brightly coloured braid to Harry’s sight. He knew it wouldn’t look that way to the children as he worked them all in together so that anyone wanting to bring down the wards would have to pick through them to get the right one. This was work that needed to be done with someone that could tap into the magic sight, like Harry could.

 _“Alligant autem praesidio,”_ Harry intoned. 

He pulled the strands, then pushing them down into the earth at his feet.  Spinning colours ran over the ground before sinking into the earth and disappearing, taking the chalk line with it. Harry quickly double checked the wards to make sure they had settled in correctly and that they were sitting smoothly under the earth. He gently gave a slight nudge to the ones that were being stubborn until they all sat under the surface of the ground.

“Okay,” Harry announced as he turned to the three students. “Got that?”

“Um,” Ry muttered in answer.

Harry laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“I’ll show you a few more times before you can try,” Harry told him.

“Wow,” Malfoy gasped then shut his mouth quickly and blushed.

Even Hermione was looking shocked, making Harry frown. He looked at each student as they looked back at him with large eyes.

“Have you not seen warding before?” Harry asked.

“No, sir”

“No, Dad.”

“Oh,” Harry said stupidly. “Really?”

The children shook their heads as a few villagers came towards them carrying baskets and bags of food. Harry thought he might have cast wards with Ry in tow but then he thought he probably would have been too young or at his muggle boarding school while he'd done the work.

“Oh well,” Harry replied calmly. “I’ll have you casting them in no time. Now lunch time.”

xXx

After lunch with the villagers, Harry led the children back towards the forest where the portkey had landed them.

“This ward is to complete the protection.” Harry explained. “This is why Sam is here.”

Sam smiled at the children.

“This will be the first line of protection,” Harry explained. “Anyone trying to attack this village will have to get through this ward before getting to the second part of the warding. This gives people in the village time to get to safety. The Ministry normally only does one line of warding, I don’t find that’s enough. This makes an attacking force have to push through two lots of warding instead of one.”

“Do we need to run the chalk line again?” Ry asked.

“No,” Harry replied. “We pick up the ward that has already been laid and work out from there.”

Harry passed Sam a steel knife, which the man took in his hand. He then put five small crystals onto the ground in front of him.

“Okay kids.” Harry said, straightening up. “Can you feel the wards I already placed?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes, Dad.”

“Perfect.” Harry remarked with a smile. “Just pick up the edge of the ward to get the protection circle then just pull it back to where we are standing. It will spread out evenly from that point to here all the way around the circle.”

Harry held his wand down as he worked with the magic, stretching the ward out gently. It covered the ground between where he had laid the first wards to just before him. Like a second circle around the first. He made sure that the crystals at his feet were within the wards before working in an anti-apparation charm and other protection charms, calling them out for the children as he worked them in.

“Now these wards we are grounding to Sam and the crystals as well as the ground itself.” Harry explained. “Sam could you cut your hand and let a couple of drops of your blood fall?”

Sam sliced along his palm and opened his hand to let a few drops of blood fall onto the ground. It hissed as it hit the wards and Harry tied the blood and crystals into the wards.

“Perfect.” Harry commented. _“Alligant autem praesidio.”_

The ward flashed silver then disappeared completely. The crystals lit up before turning gold in colour. Harry wasn't sure why it turned that shade of gold, every person that laid wards, the crystals would turn a different colour. It did make it easy to know who had done the ward work, though.

Harry pulled out a plastic snap lock bag from his pocket and placed four of the crystals into it. He held out the last crystal to Sam and the man took it in his hand with a nod.

“Thank you,” The man said quietly as he stared at the crystal.

“No problems,” Harry replied with a grin.

“What do the crystals do?” Malfoy asked.

“They will alert the person that someone is trying to get through the wards.” Harry informed him as they made their way to the motel they would be staying in. “Now kids, I’ll leave you at the motel and you can get settled in for the night, while I work on the last building.”

xXx

“Your Dad is brilliant,” Hermione whispered to Ry when they got to their rooms.

Each student had their own room but Hermione had decided to talk to Ry in his room.

“He is,” Ry said with a big grin. “You should have seen him fighting against the Dark Lord!”

“I’ve never seen someone work with magic so naturally,” Hermione said in awe. “He thinks we can do that?”

A soft knock came at their door and Ry got up to find Malfoy on the other side.

“What do you want?” Ry asked.

“Can I come in?” Malfoy requested.

Ry stood to the side and let Draco into the room.

“I think I missed one of the spells that Blake used,” Draco said softly, holding out his notes to Hermione. “Could you look...please?”

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds and Draco shifted on his feet slightly.

“Of course,” Hermione replied, taking the paper. “We were just talking about how Mr Sun works with magic.”

“It’s amazing,” Malfoy exclaimed, excitedly. “And I’ve been around wizards and witches all my life! He must come from an old pure blood family!”

“Nope,” Ry said with a grin, he forgot sometimes that people didn’t know as much about his father as he did. “He’s the same as me, half blood.”

“What?” Malfoy asked shocked.

“Yep,” Ry replied smugly. “His grandmother on his father's side was a Potter but his mother was a muggleborn.”

“Really?” Hermione asked in surprise. “His mother was like me?”

“Yep,” Ry said. “Just like my mum.”

“But the way he uses magic,” Malfoy stuttered in shock.

“What? Do you think that half bloods can’t use magic the same as pure bloods?” Hermione snapped.

“Umm,” Malfoy stuttered, looking between Ry and Hermione. “That’s what I was taught as a child.”

Malfoy was starting to believe that what he'd been taught as a young child at his father’s knee was flawed. When his mother had bundled him up that night about six months ago and told him that they were leaving, his whole life had suddenly changed. His nightmares of being forced into service for Voldemort had suddenly disappeared and he couldn’t be more thankful to his mother for taking him away.

“Well it’s wrong!” Hermione snapped.

Malfoy looked away from the girl.

“I can see that now.” The blonde muttered.

“Did you want to play a game of chess?” Ry asked suddenly, breaking through the tension.

“Um, sure.” Malfoy answered as he gave the other boy a small smile.

xXx

Harry kept a close eye on Hermione as the girl worked with the wards of one of the villages on the list. They had been working through the UK list for the last week and Harry was happy to see Hermione working the wards like a pro. The girl had a natural talent for warding magic, and many other kinds of magic.  She was going to go far with whatever she put her mind to.

“Very good,” Harry muttered, lending his magic to the spells as he gently held some of the girl’s wards as she worked.

The girl grinned, her eyes unfocused, as she held the magic.  Harry guided her gently and carefully through the magic. Keeping it all under control just in case it slipped from her. Hermione looked beautiful as her wild brown hair had escaped her hair band and curled around her face. Harry smiled softly as he kept an eye on everything. Her tongue slightly peeking out the side of her month as she worked with the magic.

“That’s it,” Harry encouraged. “Now pick up the strands I’m holding. Yep that’s right. Now you are holding all the magic. Now the spell _Alligant autem praesidio.”_

 _“Alligant autem praesidio.”_ Hermione intoned as she pushed the wards down into the ground as Harry smoothed it all out.

“Perfect!” Harry cried, clapping the girl on the shoulder.

She turned to him with a big grin and her brown eyes alight.

“Well done, Hermione!” Ry cried, hugging the girl.

“Yes, well done Granger,” Malfoy muttered.

Harry looked over at the boy and could see the changes that the week had made on him. He was a bit more laid back than he'd been when they had first started and had stopped fighting as much with Ry and Hermione. If only he could get Ry and Severus working together as well but he was sure that pigs would start flying before then.

“Okay Draco,” Harry announced as he turned to the boy. “Your turn.”

xXx

Harry was happy to get back to Hogwarts once the last of the warding was done. The castle was quiet since the students were still on holidays.

“Bye, Dad!”

“Bye, Mr Sun!”

Hermione and Ry called as they walked off towards the Gryffindor common room. Harry fell into step with Draco as they walked down to the dungeons together.

“You did very well, Draco.” Harry said softly as he rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Draco smiled up at him. “Thanks, sir.”

“Don’t forgot that your mother is coming here next week,” Harry reminded him.

“Oh yeah.” Draco said brightly. “I forgot.”

Harry ruffled the boy’s hair. “Of you go.”

Draco patted down his hair with a glare and moved off down the hall as Harry stopped outside Severus’s rooms. He peeked in but the man wasn’t there or in his office. Harry frowned and made his way to his own rooms. Severus wasn’t there either but a note was on his table with a box of Chocolate frogs sitting on top of it.

_‘Blake,_

_Went out to pick up some potion ingredients, will be back in time for dinner. How does dinner in Hogsmeade sound?_

_Severus.’_

Harry smiled and picked up a chocolate frog. His rooms feeling a little empty without the other man before he moved into his office to continue his work until dinner.

xXx

Harry looked around the fancy restaurant in surprise. The waiter showed them to a small table near the back of the room that sat away from the other people in the restaurant. Harry gave the waiter a small grin as he took a seat and hung his cane off the side of the table.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Harry asked Severus, once the man was seated.

“What?” Severus stuttered.

Severus's hand was frozen as he reached for the water on the table. Harry gave him a grin and a wink and Severus kicked his leg gently under the table. Harry gave a laugh as he picked up the menu.

“Ha, ha.” Severus drawled.

“So, what is this all about?” Harry asked as he looked over the menu at the other man.

“Can’t I do something nice?” Severus questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Harry laughed and Severus gave him a smirk with a glint in his dark eyes.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Harry said softly with a wink. “They wouldn’t believe me anyway! Especially Minerva."

They shared a look before focusing on their menus. They ordered their meals while they caught up on events over the last couple of weeks, while Harry had been gone. Harry eyed off the chocolate cake that the waiter placed on the table. He looked Severus over as he started in on the cake. He could pick up the slight signs of nervousness and he frowned. Something was bothering the other man.

“What is it, Severus?” Harry questioned.

“I have something for you,” Severus said smoothly.

Severus placed a silver ring on the table between them nervously.  Harry picked it up in his hand and could feel the man’s magic on it. The silver was shaped like a snake consuming its own tail. The scales were etched with skill and the black eyes of the snake glinted as the light hit them.

“It’s beautiful, Severus.” Harry said in awe.

“It was in my vault from my mother’s family,” Severus explained. “The bracelet that you gave Potter gave me the idea. I’ve cast the spells on it myself, so you might want to check them over.”

Severus looked away as Harry just stared at the ring in his hand.

“What kind of charms would I be looking at?” Harry asked, looking up at his lover.

“Tracking charm and charms to let me know if you are in danger.” Severus replied softly.

Harry looked the spell work over quickly before slipping the ring onto his finger and it shrunk to fit perfectly. He looked up at Severus and the man gave him a soft smile.

“Thank you, Severus.” Harry said. “The charm work is perfect.”

Severus grinned, dropping ten years off his face with such a simple act. Harry grabbed his hand, the ring shinning as Severus linked his fingers with his own. Harry could feel his heart clench at the look in Severus's eyes as he gently ran his thumb over his hand. Severus was always tense with such acts in public and Harry could understand why but also only cared about the man before him and no one else's opinion.

“Narcissa Malfoy will be here at ten on Tuesday.” Severus broke into the moment and Harry let his hand go. "We can see Spinner's end tomorrow, if that suits?"

They turned back to their desserts as they moved onto business. Harry smiled as Severus spoke, his smooth voice rolling over him. His eyes were drawn back to the ring as they finished off their dinner and moved out of the restaurant.

Once they were away from the village, Harry grabbed the other man's hand and linked their fingers together. Severus looking down at him with a soft smile as they made their way back to the castle in a comfortable silence. Words not being needed between them.

xXx

Harry looked around the neighbourhood as Severus led them towards Spinner’s end.

“Hey,” Harry said into the stillness of the night. “Why do wizards name their houses?”

Severus started at the question and looked confused.

“You don’t know?” Severus asked.

“Nope,” Harry replied with a grin. “The Weasleys call their house 'the Burrow' and Ry’s parents called their house 'Godric Hollow' and well there are a lot of other examples.”

“Your parents…” Severus let it hang in question.

“I was brought up by muggles,” Harry replied. “In a very muggle house on a very muggle street.”

Severus started in surprise at the admission.

“Your parents?” Severus questioned.

“Died when I was young,” Harry reminded him. “I was brought up by relatives.”

“What were your parents…?” Severus let the question hang.

It took Harry a second to realise what Severus was asking and he stopped walking and turned to the man. For some people blood ties could be a very tricky subject to bring up but Harry didn’t much care.

“Same as Ry,” Harry answered. “Pureblood on my father’s side and muggleborn on my mother’s side.”

Harry looked over to see surprise on the other man’s face and he frowned.

“What?” Harry questioned.

“Your magic…” Severus started to say, looking uncomfortable.

“Yes?” Harry asked, drawing out the word.

“Is very strong,” Severus finished. “Maybe even stronger than Albus.”

“It’s not,” Harry replied with a lopsided grin. “And what does that have to do with my parents?”

“You are a half blood,” Severus stated slowly.

“Ah,” Harry muttered as he looked at him. “I think we covered that.”

“Right,” Severus agreed then tried to change the subject. “Wizards name their houses so that they can be connected to the floo network easier.”

“Don’t think you can get away that easy, Mr Snape.” Harry snapped. “What does my magic levels have to do with being a half blood?”

Severus sighed and looked down at him.

“You don’t normally find people with dark or light magic outside of pureblood families,” Severus explained softly. “Or if they have some creature blood in their veins.”

“And I am neither,” Harry stated. “Even if my father was a pureblood?”

“Yes,” Severus confirmed.

Harry started walking again as he thought it through. Understanding how flawed the way people of this time thought. He understood concepts of magic that wouldn’t be fully realised or accepted for hundreds of years. Concepts that would rock the whole magical world as they struggled to understand. That what they had been led to believe and the way magic worked, wasn’t as black and white as they first thought. Severus’s words reminding him of the time differences from where he came from to now.

He looked out at the landscape before him and thought about how much Severus’s life was going to change. He could almost feel the burden on his shoulders at the thought. It was jolting to know what direction that the magical communities were going to take and the changes that would be happening in the future. There was always a price for knowledge and Harry had paid it many times before. Just the feeling of the dark power of the Hallows flowing in his veins, reminded him of that fact.

Magic always had a price and he knew it very well as his hand tightened around the cane in his hand. He could almost feel the scars on his back as he walked beside Severus. Yes, the price for knowledge could be a high one. Paid in blood, pain or a life.

“You know,” Harry said carefully a few minutes later. “It always confused me about the way wizards and witches would go on about how pure their blood is. Are you telling me it’s because of dark or light magic? I always thought it had something to do with the elite and all that.”

“There is some of that,” Severus answered, uncomfortable with the subject.

“Your mother was a witch?” Harry asked instead.

“Yes,” Severus said shortly.

“Your father?”

“Muggle,” Severus admitted.

“Gee,” Harry replied. “You must have copped hell in Slytherin.”

Severus whacked his shoulder as Harry grinned.

“I had a talent for potions,” Severus remarked. “Not all purebloods end up in Slytherin.”

Harry grinned at him as they walked up to a rundown townhouse attached on each side by another house making a block of three. The neighbourhood wasn’t too bad even with the train line running close by. Harry looked around and could tell that the block that Severus’s house stood on would be very large. The other two houses didn’t look lived in as they moved closer since they couldn’t see any lights on. They were a part of a small estate and Harry looked around in interest, most of the houses around them were dark and looked unlived in.

“Yours is the middle one?” Harry asked as he moved towards the front door.

“How can you tell?” Severus questioned in interest.

“The wards,” Harry replied. “Very good ones too. You'll have to ask me into the house.”

Harry moved closer and held his hand up to the wards. He could feel the barrier before him as the wards brushed against him and Severus waited.

“Finished talking to the wards?” Severus purred in his ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Um,” Harry started. “Yeah, sorry. I just can’t resist.”

Severus snorted and reached forward and opened the door.

“You don’t lock it?” Harry questioned.

Severus chuckled. “We are wizards, Sun.”

“I’ve talked to the wards, Snape.” Harry retorted with his nose up in the air. “They wouldn’t stop a muggle from walking in.”

“What?” Severus started as he pulled back.

“We are wizards,” Harry said with a wink. “But we forget about muggles. Anti-muggles wards are just a joke really. Like leaving a light on when you go away on holidays.”

Harry stepped to the side as Severus moved into the house.

“Oi!” Harry called. “You have to let me in.”

Severus stepped back and looked down his nose at him on the front doorstep.

“Do I also need to carry you over the threshold?” Severus smirked.

“Only if you want to, love.” Harry said with a leer and a wink.

“Come in, Blake Sun.” Severus said with a laugh.

Harry stepped through the wards and shivered as they raced down his back as the magic recognised him. He walked into the hall and looked around.

“Is there coffee?” Harry asked casually.

Severus rolled his eyes and walked off down the hallway without answering. The house was small with two stories, a small living area to his right and a door, probably to a bedroom to his left. A staircase and the hallway was in front of him as Harry moved after Severus to a dining area and a small kitchen at the back of the house. The walls were bare and the house was kept clean with only a thin layer of dust around them.

“When was the last time you were here?” Harry asked as he took a seat at the dining table.

“A couple of years ago,” Severus replied as he placed two cups of coffee on the table. “I used to come here when I wasn’t at school. I had a lot of stuff packed up and moved to Gringotts last year. The house has mostly been empty since then. I wasn’t sure what to do with it.”

Severus waved his hand as he looked around, his eyes unreadable.

“This place never felt like home,” Severus admitted as he looked down at the cup of coffee. “My mother died here…”

Harry sat back in his seat and waited the other man out. Severus wouldn’t look up as him and was absentmindedly rubbing his left arm.

“My father killed her here,” Severus uttered into the silence.

Harry’s heart clenched for him. He could see how much this one act had changed the man in front of him. He placed his hand on the table within Severus’s reach but no more. Offering support if Severus wanted to take it.

“You know what happened from there,” Severus whispered.

“I know you turned to Albus,” Harry stated softly. “You turned your back on a powerful wizard.”

“And walked to another one,” Severus said hollowly.

“You think that?” Harry said roughly. “You think that you walked away from one master to another.”

Severus’s head shot up at Harry’s words in shock.

“If you think that, Severus.” Harry snapped, his eyes intense. “You are as much of an idiot as I am.”

The two men stared at each over the table for a few minutes.

“In that moment of blood and marking,” Harry said into the silence. “You saw what your life was going to become and became repulsed by it. Disgusted in what you did and what others did around you.”

Severus’s eyes widened.

“You felt the Dark Lord's magic touching your soul as he marked your skin.” Harry whispered. “He branded you in blood, Severus.”

“How do you…” Severus trailed off.

Harry smiled grimly.

“Because, Severus.” Harry stated softly. “I have seen the memories of a marking.”

Severus gasped, his dark eyes wide, as he looked at the man before him.

“How?”

Harry rubbed a hand over his head and covered his face for a minute as he gathered his thoughts together.

“Blake?” Severus asked softly and grabbed his hand on the table.

“You are linked to the Dark Lord and it is not a simple link, Severus. It's a complex spell that binds the two of you together.” Harry continued, ignoring Severus’s question. “You had the will power and strength to turn your back on that and walk a dangerous line. If you think it’s as easy as walking away from one master to another, you are wrong. Very wrong.”

Harry looked up at the man across from him. His expression closed but his eyes gave him away to Harry. He knew this man well and he could see the pain.

“There is a reason that the Dark Lord marks his Death Eaters.” Harry explained calmly. “To tie them to him. To make them loyal to just him and to him alone. Why do you think I was so surprised when you were able to sway Narcissa Malfoy to help us?”

“She wants to save her son,” Severus reasoned.

“The love of a mother,” Harry uttered. “It's a powerful magic. Just remember Severus that once a connection is made. It can be broken but there is always a price to pay.”

Severus shivered and looked away as he wrapped both hands around Harry’s on the table. The two men sat there in silence for a few minutes.

“Now,” Harry said into the silence. “I’ll have my lawyer find out who owns the townhouses on either side of this one and find out more about the estate.”

“Why?” Severus asked with a frown.

“This is a good block of land,” Harry said. “It will sell better if we sell the whole block instead of just one house.”

“So, they would knock it down?”

“Most likely,” Harry replied. “Will that be a problem?”

“I would prefer it,” Severus remarked with a sad smile. “This was not a happy home.”

Harry tightened his hold on Severus's hand before glancing at his watch.

“Are we staying here tonight?” Harry asked.

“If you don’t mind?” Severus replied.

“Do I get to see photos of you as a child?” Harry counted with a smirk. “I’m sure I can find some around here somewhere. I do have some of you and Lily when you were at school which Ry has by the way.”

Harry gave him a wink as Severus groaned. His black eyes locked onto Harry’s pale green ones. An understanding that couldn’t be expressed in words passing between them. Severus tightened his hold on Harry’s hand between his own and Harry gave him a soft smile.


	3. Chapter Eleven

Tuesday morning dawned wet and cold as the rain poured down around the castle and grounds. It was a week before Christmas and the castle was almost empty of students, which just felt strange to Harry as he walked back from the Great Hall after breakfast with Ry at his side.

“Ron wants me to come around to the Burrow for Christmas,” Ry said excitedly. “Mrs Weasley has invited you and Snape as well.”

“That’s very nice of her,” Harry replied.

“Yeah,” Ry exclaimed, bouncing on his toes. “Can I go?”

“Sure,” Harry agreed, his cane tapping away on the floor as they walked to his classroom. “I’ll ask Severus later to see if he wants to come. I’m not sure a house full of Weasleys is his idea of Christmas.”

“Hermione is coming to,” Ry pointed out.

“Ah,” Harry said with a grin. “At least there will be another person to break up the red heads then.”

“Dad!” Ry cried, smacking his arm.

The boy was a good head taller than he was now. He wouldn't get as tall as Severus but he was about the same height as Ron. Severus and him had a secret bet on which boy would be taller. Harry had his money riding on Ron. Ry had also filled out, no longer looking like a gangly teenager.

The differences between the two were more noticeable now. They still had the same dark hair but Harry had his cut short while Ry’s was a shaggy mess that always seemed to get in his eyes. Harry wasn’t sure how the boy could stand it. They both had the same green eyes but Harry’s seemed to look paler since he didn’t wear glasses like his son did, even if they were stylish wire rimmed ones.

When Harry opened his classroom door he found Severus and Narcissa waiting for him.

“Mrs Malfoy,” Harry greeted with a smile. “Thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for the invitation, Mr Sun” The slim blonde woman intoned, holding out a hand.

Harry took the hand and kissed her fingers.

“Well worth it to see your beauty in person,” Harry purred with a grin.

He could hear Ry gagging behind him and swiped his cane out, clipping the boy.

“Hey!” Ry yelped.

“Please forgive the boy,” Harry apologised as he stepped back. “Let me introduce my son, Harry Potter.”

Ry stepped forward, still rubbing his leg as Narcissa looked down her nose at him.

“Nice to meet you, Mr Potter.” Narcissa said sweetly, her lips curling up in the smirk.

“Hello,” Ry said politely.

“Okay,” Harry announced as he tapped his cane against the floor. “Let’s get down to business. May I call you Narcissa? Everyone calls me Blake, unless they are being impolite.”

“You may,” The blonde replied, giving him a small smile.

“Okay, perfect.” Harry said as he moved into the bronze circle in the floor. “Everyone please step into the circle. Severus and Narcissa, please pull up your left sleeves.”

Severus pulled up his sleeve showing off the Dark Mark on his arm, Ry stared at the mark. The boy had known it was there but had never seen it before. Narcissa pulled up her sleeve to show just pale skin. Harry reached forward and ran his fingers down her arm in interest. He could feel the mark on her skin but couldn’t see it.

“Please drop the spell,” Harry requested.

The mark appeared on the woman’s pale skin under Harry’s fingertips and he could feel the very slight magic as it appeared.

“That’s a neat bit of magic,” Harry muttered. “How come you don’t hide your mark Severus?”

“I like to remind myself of my stupidity.” Severus replied dryly.

Ry snorted while Narcissa smiled over at Severus.

“Right then,” Harry continued with a grin. “Please hold your arm over Narcissa’s arm Severus, so that the marks line up.”

Severus moved closer to the woman and did as ordered. Harry pulled his cherry wood wand and with a muttered spell a line of painless fire twisted around their arms before absorbing into their skin holding the marks lined up together.

“Ry please stand next to Severus and place your hand over the mark,” Harry ordered.

The boy placed his hand on the Dark Mark, touching shoulders with the taller man. Harry rolled his shoulders as he looked down at the marks covered by his son’s hand.

“This might hurt,” Harry said to them all. “Try not to move your arms please. I’ve bound them together.”

Harry's eyes locked with Severus and the man's dark eyes looked at him intensely. Harry was slightly nervous as he was unsure about how this was going to go. He'd never done this before but he was very good at making and destroying connections and links. That’s what made him such a good curse breaker and his expert skills at working with wards.

“Feel free to curse me if needed,” Harry told him calmly. “Even if you need to knock me out but give me time to work. I don’t know if he will have a trap ready for me or not. Ry you have the more direct connection to the Dark Lord. I’ll be using that connection first to get a feeling of what I am working with. Okay, everyone ready?”

“Dad, are you sure?” Ry asked, looking at his father in concern.

“If Severus and Narcissa want their connection to the Dark Lord severed then yes,” Harry replied, meeting Severus and then Narcissa’s eyes evenly.

“Yes,” Narcissa said softly.

“Do it, Blake.” Severus conceded smoothly, concern in his eyes but also steel.

“Okay,” Harry whispered. "Let's hope for the best then."

Harry threw his cane to the side before he pulled the elder wand and held it in his right hand while the cherry wand sat in his left.  He placed both wand tips to Ry’s hand and carefully opened his mind as he calmed his breathing and centred himself. The dark magic of the Dark Mark pulsing around him and he gently pushed it to the side with the elder wand. He closed his eyes to better see the stain of the mark and the spells and connections within it.

He first took a look at the link Ry had with Voldemort to see what it looked like, since his son had the stronger and more direct connection. He could see the way Ry had blocked Voldemort with a closed door in the back of his mind. It wasn’t perfect but would work for now.

“Well done with the block, Ry.” Harry said softly.

Harry studied the link he had with Voldemort and could feel the presence of the man on the other side.

“Okay, take your hand away, Ry.” Harry muttered.

Harry watched as that link moved away and he focused back on the Dark Marks before him. His spell from before pulling the two marks together making the link to the Dark Lord stronger, than if he had just one mark to work with. He worked on the magic around the them as he sliced through the charms that he could that wouldn’t alert the Dark Lord. He then focused on the direct link to Voldemort.

“Ah shit,” Harry swore. “He knows I’m doing something.”

Harry moved his cherry wand to his right hand. He held both wands in the same hand as he gripped Severus’s arm with the other. He placed his thumb on the mark as he focused.

“Hold still,” Harry ordered.

His head started to pound as Voldemort took notice of what he was doing. He quickly sliced through Narcissa’s link in the mark first. He cut cleanly straight through Voldemort’s connection to the woman and his own spell holding the two Death Eaters together. He would have rather cut through both connections at the same time but couldn't. He focused on Severus's link next as he took a deep breath.

“Oh god,” Harry whispered as he gained Voldemort's full attention.

“Blake?” Severus asked quietly.

“You can move back Narcissa, but don’t step outside the circle.” Harry whispered. “I’ve sliced through your Dark Mark.”

Harry groaned as the pain in his head increased as Voldemort picked up the link with Severus and Harry quickly grabbed a hold of it from his end. It felt like he was holding one end of a rope and Voldemort the other. Like a game of tug of war as pain spiked across his head.

“Blake!”

“Dad!”

“Sh,” Harry hissed, eyes still closed. “Take these, Ry.”

He felt his son take his wands and Harry wrapped both of his hands around Severus’s forearm. He pressed both of his thumbs into the Dark Mark. The pain increased and he took a couple of deep breaths before he opened his mind to the full link with Voldemort. He dropped to his knees suddenly and felt Severus kneel with him.

 _‘He is mine!’_ Voldemort hissed along the link.

Harry grabbed hold of the magic and suddenly he was standing in a room facing Voldemort. The man sat in a throne like chair, his red eyes completely focused on Harry.

‘ _He's mine now,’_ Harry thought, stepping forward.

His spirit body standing tall before the Dark Lord. He could feel the link to his own body spread out behind him and he kept a tight hold on it. Voldemort sneered and pulled his wand from his robes and Harry braced himself.

‘ _Crucio_ ,’ Voldemort hissed and Harry flinched.

He couldn’t feel the pain but knew his body was screaming. He didn't have much time.

 _‘That won’t work!’_ Harry hissed.

 _‘Maybe I should torture your pet instead,’_ Voldemort hissed as he raised his wand.

Harry quickly grabbed a hold of the link between Severus and Voldemort and pulled, breaking it harshly. He felt Severus cry out in pain but he couldn’t help it as pain surged into his body. He gritted his teeth but held the link, like a live wire in his hands.

 _‘He's mine now!’_ Harry snarled.

Voldemort stood in anger, holding his wand tightly. Increasing the pain in Harry’s body to the point that Harry could feel it in his spirit form, racing up and down his spine like fire.

 _‘You forget, old man,’_ Harry hissed. _‘Once a connection is made, it can be broken_!’

Harry bared his teeth and broke the link harshly. Slicing straight through the curse. The Dark Lord howled as the broken link smashed into him and Harry was sent tumbling back to his body.

He smashed into his body and cried out in pain, releasing Severus’s arm as he collapsed to the floor panting and shivering from the pain curse. His protection circle breaking, as he lost his concentration.

“Not…doing…that…again!” Harry panted, not even trying to move.

“Blake?” Severus asked softly, hand on his shoulder.

“Dad?”

“Cruciatus,” Harry stuttered. “Severus?”

A potion appeared in front of Harry and he tried to take it but his hand was shaking too much.

“Potter get behind him, Narcissa help him.” Severus ordered.

Harry felt two people moving him and he bit his lip tasting blood as pain coursed through his body setting it on fire. Suddenly a potion was at his lips and Harry gulped it down and the next one that followed it. Harry frowned as the second potion settled in his stomach and everything suddenly spun around him as his world went dark.

xXx

Severus watched closely as Blake went limp after the second potion. The calming and sleeping potion taking hold quickly. He placed the empty vials into his pocket and looked into Ry’s large green eyes.

“What did you do?” Potter gasped, taking his father’s weight as Narcissa knelt next to them.

She couldn’t take her eyes off the faded Dark Mark on her arm. The snake had stopped moving and the black had faded to a dark grey. It was the lightest that the two Death Eaters had ever seen it. Severus however had a greater concern then the Dark Mark.

“It was a sleeping potion,” Severus replied. He could still see Blake shaking from the pain curse. “He was held under the Cruciatus curse.”

“Was it Voldemort?” Ry asked.

Severus sighed, the boy was never going to learn about saying the man’s name.

“Yes,” Severus replied. “I don’t know how, but yes.”

“He severed the link Severus,” Narcissa said in disbelief.

“Yes,” Severus snapped, checking his lover’s pulse.

Ignoring the pounding in his own head as he checked Blake over. The other man was still having problems breathing, his pulse was racing and he was pale, sweaty and shaking. All signs of prolonged exposure to the pain curse.

“How did he…” Narcissa tried to say then trailed off.

“I don’t know,” Severus hissed. “I don’t know how he does half the things he does!”

“He was in my head,” Ry added.

Severus started and looked at the boy.

“He was in your head?” Severus repeated slowly.

“I could feel him,” Ry replied, tapping his scar. “Here.”

Severus didn’t want to think on that too hard, for the simple fact that Blake had had his eyes closed the whole time. For Legilimency to work there needed to be eye contact.

“Alright, Potter.” Severus said sharply. “Let’s get him up and back to his rooms. Narcissa why don’t you go see your son? Albus has set up a room in the guest wing. Do you know where that is?”

“Yes, Severus.” Narcissa answered, still looking shocked. “Thank you and please thank him. I owe him a debt”

Severus nodded to the woman, more concerned with his lover than the Dark Mark.

“Okay Potter on three,” Severus ordered.

Ry got under Blake’s left arm as Severus got under his right.

“One, two, three,” Severus hissed, pulling Blake to his feet.

They lifted the smaller man easily as his head lulled limply, completely out of it. Narcissa held the door open for the men and they made it to Blake’s rooms easily. Narcissa opened that door as well before moving off down the hall.

Severus and Ry moved Blake into the bedroom and carefully laid him down on the bed. The man was still shaking and twitching, deepening Severus's concern.

“Potter run up and get Madam Pomfrey,” Severus ordered.

Potter nodded before bolting from the room. Severus turned back to Blake, the man was still shivering with small tremors working their way down his body. His short black hair was plastered to his head as his eyes flickered under his closed lids. The sleeping potion had sent him under but not far enough as Severus gently brushed his hair back.

“Oh my god.”

Severus looked up at Poppy in the doorway as she held her hand in front of her mouth.

“What happened, Severus?” Poppy asked, stepping forward.

“He was held under the Cruciatus curse,” Severus reported, moving out of the woman’s way. "I've given him the nerve, a sleeping potion."

“Oh god,” Poppy gasped, running her wand up and down the man’s body. “For how long?”

“Twenty minutes,” Severus replied, looking over at Potter and he nodded in agreement.

“Mr Potter run up and get the Headmaster,” Poppy requested softly. “We might need to transfer him to St Mungo’s hospital.”

Severus and Ry paled at the words. Potter looked at Severus with large green eyes.

“Go, Ry.” Severus said softly.

“Okay,” Ry muttered before running out of the room again.

“He won’t go,” Severus stated, remembering the way the man was last time the hospital was mentioned.

“He has nerve damage, Severus.” Poppy told him. “His magic reserves are very low as well. What happened?”

Severus paled at the woman’s words looking down at his lover. He took the man’s hand in his own as the ring he had giving him glinting up at him in the low light.

“I can’t say,” Severus replied.

Poppy nodded, understanding the need for secrecy in these kinds of times. Blake groaned suddenly, tightening his hand around Severus’s hand.

“Blake?” Severus asked, kneeling next to the bed.

Pale green eyes blinked open, sightly unfocused. He shouldn’t even be awake so soon after the potion Severus had given him.

“Mr Sun,” Poppy said, stepping forward. “Does you head hurt?”

Blake’s eyes flicked to the mediwitch for a second and he nodded. Severus could tell that he was struggling, those green eyes glazed.

“Can you feel your toes and fingers?”

Another nod if a little slower this time.

“Are you in pain?”

“Yes,” Blake whispered.

Severus tightened his grip on his hand, since it was unlike him to admit to being in pain.

“Can you give him a pain potion, Severus?” Poppy said, running her wand down the man’s body.

Severus pulled the potion out of his pocket and raised the man’s body slightly, ignoring the hiss of pain the man gave as he helped him with the potion. Blake drank it down and relaxed back into Severus’s grip as it took effect. The shaking easing off as Blake lay boneless in his arms.

“Don’t go back to sleep, Mr Sun!” Poppy snapped.

Blake’s eyes blinked open again at the command. Poppy used a small torch to test his eyes as Blake blinked up at her.

“Bloody nurses,” Blake cursed.

Severus chuckled as Poppy glared down him.

“How is he?” Albus asked as he stepped into the room with Ry on his heels. “Mr Potter explained everything on the way. I could feel the dark magic from my office.”

“He needs to go to St Mungo’s,” Poppy said sharply.

“God no,” Blake slurred as Severus held him.

“Dad!” Ry cried, jumping forward.

Blake flinched at the loud noise and Severus quickly grabbed the boy’s shoulder.

“Sh!” Severus hissed.

“Sorry,” Ry muttered.

“Are you sure Poppy?” Albus asked.

“Yes,” The mediwitch confirmed, standing up straight. “He has nerve damage and very low magic reserves.”

“Wha'?” Blake muttered, squinting up to the group.

“You were under the Cruciatus for at least twenty minutes, Blake.” Severus explained softly.

“Really?” Blake asked, looking confused. “Didn’t think it was that long.”

“Thank you for your help, Poppy.” The Headmaster said to the mediwitch.

Madam Pomfrey nodded stiffly before leaving the room.  The Headmaster closed the door after her before turning back to the others in the room.

“Was it Voldemort?” Albus asked.

“Yes,” Blake said quietly. “He knew I was trying to cut through the Dark Marks. He was waiting.”

Blake leaned back further in the bed and Severus moved slightly to let him lay down completely. Blake's eyes starting to slip shut as he fought against the potions in his system.

“No hospital,” Blake hissed.

“We will see,” Severus replied.

“No…” Blake hissed then went limp as he lost his battle with the potions.

“Dad?” Ry asked softly.

Severus land a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Ry.” Severus said kindly. “It’s just the potions sending him back to sleep.”

The boy looked close to tears but nodded at Severus, taking the comfort the man was offering.

“We'll let him sleep,” Albus suggested. “And make a decision tomorrow about whether he goes to St Mungo’s or not. Do you have the nerve potion Severus?”

“Yes,” Severus replied. “I have them in my supplies that were ready to go to St Mungo’s next week.”

"Very well," Albus said softly. "We'll talk tomorrow."

The Headmaster clasped a hand on both of Severus and Potter’s shoulders before leaving the room.

“Why don’t you head up to your common room, Potter?” Severus said. “I’ll call you if his condition changes.”

Potter looked down at his father and Severus could see the argument building before the boy turned to Severus and all the fight went out of him.

“Okay Professor,” Ry agreed.

Severus reached out and grabbed the boy’s shoulder and those green eyes focused on him.

“He will be okay,” Severus said softly.

Ry nodded before leaving the room, closing the door behind him softly. Leaving Severus alone in the room with his hand still wrapped around Blake’s.

“God, you will be the death of me,” Severus muttered to the sleeping man.

xXx

Harry woke slowly, feeling Severus curled along his back with an arm resting on his side and stomach and his legs tangled with his own. Slight tremors still ran down his body and the pain in Harry’s head had him moaning softly. Severus’s arm tightened around his waist.

“Blake?” Severus asked softly.

Harry silently cursed the fact that Severus was such a light sleeper.

“Yea',” Harry whispered back.

He felt Severus move behind him and soft light lit up the room. Harry blinked his eyes a few times before focusing on Severus looking down at him, concern in his dark eyes.

“Hey,” Harry whispered, throat feeling raw.

Severus reached over and grabbed a glass of water off the bedside table.  He tipped a pain and nerve potion into the cup before passing it to him. Harry’s hand trembled slightly as he took the glass in both hands. He took a couple of sips as he tried not to spill the contents.

“How are you feeling?” Severus asked, his voice soft.

“Did someone get the licence plate of the car that hit me?” Harry joked softly with a crooked grin but the pain in his eyes gave him away.

Severus smiled down at him, his face pale and eyes intense. Harry then noticed the Dark Mark on the man's arm. It was so pale on the man’s skin he could barely see it in the darkened room. Harry reached out a shaking hand and placed it over the mark. He couldn’t even feel the raised skin of the edges of the tattoo.

“It worked.” Severus said softly, placing his own hand over Harry’s trembling one.

Harry smiled tiredly, the potions starting to pull him back down. He finished the cup and Severus took it from his hand as sleep over took him once again.

xXx

“Potter!” Severus yelled up at the boy from the bottom of the stairs in the Gryffindor Common room. “Hurry up!”

Hermione moved nervously from foot to foot as they waited.

“Go get him,” Severus demanded of the girl.

“Yes, sir.” Hermione gushed before bolting up the stairs.

If someone had told Severus that he would be standing in the Gryffindor tower yelling at the son of the man that had tormented him as a child, so that he could take him to the Weasley's house for Christmas. He would have laughed in their faces. However, this is what his life had become and strangely Severus wouldn’t change any part of it. Well, maybe the waiting for Potter part.

“Sorry, sir.” Potter huffed as he ran down the stairs, Hermione on his heels.

Severus grabbed the boy’s shoulder and pushed him towards the portrait hole with Hermione hurrying along behind them.

“Come on,” Severus snapped. “The quicker I drop you off at the Weasleys the better!”

“Will you and Dad come over on Christmas?” Ry asked softly.

“We will see,” Severus replied with a sigh.

“How is Mr Sun, sir?” Hermione asked politely.

“Getting better slowly,” Severus replied.

Blake was still sleeping a lot and the trembling in his hands and body were still concerning Severus and Poppy. However, Blake didn’t seem as concerned and still refused to go to the hospital. Severus was not happy with the man but what more could he do except stunning him and dragging him there.

With Christmas only two days away it was making Severus feel as guilty as hell for what the man had gone through to break through the Dark Marks and yet. He would catch Blake's eyes catching on the faint tattoo on his arm and the satisfied look on his face made him feel less guilty.

“It would be great if he could make it,” Ry remarked softly.

Severus gently laid his hand on the boy’s shoulder in comfort. Blake had given them both a scare.

“It’s okay, Ry.” Hermione whispered, taking the boy’s hand.

They made it out of the castle and Severus apparated the three of them to the Burrow. He looked up at the Weasley's house, surprised all over again that the house was still standing. They walked up to the front door and he knocked loudly. Molly opened the door with a big smile.

“Oh Severus!” Molly cried, hugging the stunned man. “Welcome, welcome. Come in!”

Molly pulled them into the house with a happy grin as she quickly hugged Hermione and Ry.

“Ron’s upstairs.” Molly told the children. “Ry you are bunking with Ron and Hermione you are with Ginny. Now off you go!”

Ry and Hermione hurried out of the room and disappeared up the stairs.

“Come this way, Severus.” Molly offered with a smile.

She led him into the living room where Arthur and Bill were sitting on the lounge talking quietly. They both looked up at him as Severus entered.

“Severus,” Arthur greeted with a smile. “Welcome. You remember my boy, Bill?”

“I do,” Severus replied, shaking the boy’s hand.

“Nice to see you again, sir.” Bill said politely. “Blake's not with you?”

“He’s a bit sick at the moment,” Severus replied evenly. “He might be well enough for Christmas dinner?”

“We would welcome him,” Molly gushed as she came back into the room with a tray with cups of tea on it. "Take a seat Severus."

“Yes,” Bill agreed with a smile. “Haven’t seen him for a while.”

“You have worked with him before, correct?” Severus asked.

“Oh, yeah.” Bill said excitedly. “Mostly work with Gringotts. He’s a pro when working with the goblins and the way he works with wards! Never seen anything like it.”

“Hey, Professor!”

Severus looked up as Fred and George piled into the room with matching grins. He reached into his robe and the twins paused but he just pulled out a few pieces of paper and held them out.

“Blake wanted me to give you these,” Severus offered.

He had refused to read them, if they involved the Weasley twins, he did not want to know. Fred picked the papers out of Severus’s fingers with care. Seven years of teaching them potions had been enough for Severus.

“Thanks, sir.”

The two boys huddled around the papers, whispering between each other before floating back out of the room.

“You might want to check up on that later,” Severus said casually to the other Weasleys. “If it involves Blake it could be anything.”

Bill barked a laugh while Arthur grinned and Molly looked after her boys in disapproval.

“He wouldn’t give them anything dangerous, would he?” Molly asked softly in concern.

Severus grinned.

“Not if he still wants to come to Christmas dinner,” Severus drawled with a straight face but his black eyes glinted in amusement.

“Ha!” Bill laughed. “He's changed you.”

Severus just smiled as he sat back in his chair.

“Well,” Severus announced as he stood up. “I better get going. Thank you for the tea.”

“You are more than welcome, dear.” Molly said as she bustled over and gave him another hug. “I’ll see you for Christmas dinner?”

“Thank you for the offer.” Severus replied with a nod.  

As he moved out of the house he couldn’t help but feel like a part of the family. Blake had given him more than a relationship.  He'd given him a life, family and friends.  He felt more complete now than he ever had in his life and that was due to just one man.

xXx

Harry limped his way to the table in his rooms, feeling better now than he had in days. His hands still shook slightly but he could feel his magic reserves were working their way up to where they should be as they worked on repairing the nerves in his body. He knew that he had scared Severus badly but he couldn’t have helped it and he wouldn’t go back and change it for the world.

“Hey,” Severus greeted as he came into his room.

Harry looked up, his face rough and still pale but his eyes were brighter as they looked at Severus.

“Hey, how'd you go with the Weasleys?” Harry asked, sitting back in his chair.

Severus’s eyes roamed over Harry’s bare chest before he moved to the kitchen to make a coffee.

“They expect to see you for Christmas dinner,” Severus stated.

“We'll be there,” Harry said with conviction in his voice. “Ry would never forgive me if I wasn’t there.”

“I’m sure he would, if you don’t feel up to it Blake.” Severus replied.

Severus placed the cup of coffee on the table. His sharp eyes picking out the tremble still in Harry’s hand.

“Dracka is coming by tomorrow night,” Harry said, changing the topic. “To pick up the ward stones. I rang the Headmaster before to give him the heads up.”

“Do you feel up for that?” Severus questioned, taking a seat at the table and placing a nerve and pain potion on the table next to Harry’s cup.

“Haven’t got much choice,” Harry said with a sigh. “I was supposed to give him the ward stones over a week ago.”

He took the nerve potion but only half of the pain potion. He placed the half empty potion back onto the table and Severus picked up the empty vial and slipped it away in his pocket.

“Did you inform him that you are unwell?” Severus questioned.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed. “He picked it up in my voice. Not sure how he's going to react.”

Severus tensed and asked, “Should I be concerned?”

“Nah,” Harry said with a small smile.  “He’ll probably just be more of an ass than normal.”

Severus smiled. “You do seem to bring that out in people.”

Harry barked a laugh then grabbed his ribs.

“Still giving you trouble?” Severus remarked in concern.

Harry nodded and said, “It’s getting better, just really slowly.”

xXx

Severus stood at the gates of Hogwarts, bundled up in a warm coat as soft snow fell around him on Christmas Eve. The last of the light touched the horizon and Severus dug his hands further into the pockets of his overcoat as he waited.

“Severus Snape.”

Severus looked up to see Rolf Dracka standing before him with his black hair well-groomed and stylish as he stared at him with dark eyes. The other man stood about an inch or so shorter than him with sharp features. He was a man that would get a second glance and had a presence around him that put you slightly on edge. Even before he showed off his slightly pointed canine teeth and the red glaze that would come into his eyes.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” Severus drawled. “You have safe passage.”

Dracka gave him a grin and stepped onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

“I’m surprised that Sun didn’t come down to meet me?” Dracka asked.

“He is unwell,” Severus said simply.

“He mentioned he felt under the weather and couldn’t make the trip to France.” Dracka sneered.

“Correct,” Severus confirmed.

Dracka grabbed Severus’s arm, pulling him to a stop and he raised an eyebrow in question. The vampire released him but his dark eyes looked him over.

“Is he okay?” Dracka questioned.

“He's getting better,” Severus replied shortly.

“You know that I have known him for over ten years,” Dracka remarked. “In that time, I have never seen him unwell.”

“Well,” Severus sneered. “You will see him unwell tonight.”

"Very well," Dracka conceded and they started moving again.

“What was he like when you met him?” Severus blurted out, unsure where the question had come from.

“Bitter,” Dracka replied after a couple of seconds of thought. “Like a dark cloud was following him around. His magic was so dark you could almost taste it on the air. It was intoxicating, making it hard to keep the demon back.”

Severus almost missed a step, unsure what to make of that.

“My brother was never good at keeping his demon at bay,” Dracka continued.

“Is that what happened between Blake and your brother?” Severus asked.

“Yes,” Dracka said sadly. “He was part of a team that we had hired from Gringotts to ward the village and mansion.”

“What happened?”

“It was his dark magic,” Dracka admitted. “It rolled over the village while he was working on the wards. I don’t think he was even aware of it. It drove my brother mad.”

“And Blake killed him?”

“Yes,” Dracka confirmed. “My brother torn through his team while he was distracted by the wards. I tried to hold him back but he broke through my grip and jumped on Blake. I thought for sure the man was dead then suddenly my brother was bleeding out on the ground and this slip of a man was holding a sword. A pure silver sword right through my brother’s chest.”

“What happened then?”

“I lunged at him seeing red,” Dracka replied. “His dark magic rolling over me one second then it was just gone. He bashed me in the head with the hilt of his sword and I fell back in shock. The dark magic was just gone. He stood over me holding the silver sword out, the point of it at my throat. He could have killed me at that moment.

“He didn’t.  He was covered in my brother’s blood, holding a silver sword to my throat with those green eyes of his slightly glowing and he apologised.” Dracka recalled with a shiver. “He said if he'd known there were vampires around he would have been more careful. He said it without any feeling in his voice as if it was an everyday thing that three members of his team and an elder vampire lay dead around him with my brother’s blood on his hands.”

Severus shivered at the image the other man's words brought to his mind.

“I thought for sure he was going to walk away,” Dracka continued softly. “But he just turned back and finished the wards with his sword still pointed in my direction. He used pure light magic to finish it.”

“Oh god,” Severus cursed as they stood there as the snow fell around them.

“He's changed a lot since then,” Dracka added softly and laid his hand on Severus’s arm. “We would never have considered making a Treaty with that man. Harry Potter and you have been good for him.”

Severus didn’t know what to say to that as he just stood there. He knew that Blake had made a big difference in his life but he hadn’t realised how much he had also helped him. The man that Dracka described was nothing like the man he knew now.

“Can you feel that dark magic around him now?” Severus asked softly, moving back towards the school.

“It’s still there,” Dracka replied. “But he holds it tightly under his control but every now and again it just feels like a light touch against you.”

Severus nodded and the two moved down the hall towards Blake’s room in silence. Severus knocked twice then opened the door for Dracka. The man stepped through the door and stopped suddenly.

“You look like shit,” Dracka stated as he looked Blake over.

“Thanks,” Blake deadpanned.

He still looked pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. His facial hair was out of control and his short black hair was longer than normal and a mess. He sat in dark jeans and a loose shirt since he had lost a fair amount of weight over the last few days. His cane hung from the table where an array of snap lock bags of different coloured stones were spread out. Dracka eyed the man over before picking up one of the bags.

“Each bag has four ward stones in it for each village or building,” Blake explained. “The gold ones are the ones that I cast and the other coloured stones are ones that my students cast. I’ve written location, date and time on each one.”

“Blake made it into a field trip,” Severus explained.

Severus placed a coffee down in front of Blake and two other cups in front of the other empty seats with milk and sugar. Severus took a seat as Dracka looked over each group of stones. Reading Blake’s neat script on each plastic bag and working them into different piles on the table.

“Do you have a box I can put these in?” Dracka asked.

“Yes,” Severus said. “I’ll just get you one.”

Severus got up and moved into the kitchen to grab one of the plastic containers that Blake kept in there.

“What happened to you?” He heard Dracka ask Blake.

“A brush with the Cruciatus curse,” Blake replied.

“That’s why you smell of dark magic?”

“Sorry. I can’t pull it back any more, is it a problem?”

“Is that why you didn’t want to come to France?”

“In part, yes.”

Severus moved back into the other room to see Dracka standing very close to Blake but he moved away when Severus walked back into the room. Severus passed over the container and noticed that Blake’s hand was trembling more than it had been before as he picked up his coffee. He raised an eyebrow in question but Blake just shook his head slightly and he let it pass.

Dracka smiled in thanks and packed away the stones in groups. Once the last bag of stones was packed away Dracka nodded in Blake’s direction.

“Thank you,” Dracka said softly, holding out a hand.

“No problems,” Blake replied.

The two men grasped hands over the table before Dracka turned to Severus.

“Will you see me out, Severus?” Dracka inquired.

“Of course,” Severus said.

Blake’s green eyes followed the two men and Severus gave the man a wink as he closed the door behind them. The two moved to the entrance hall before Dracka turned on him.

“You didn’t say he was that bad,” Dracka hissed, his eyes flashing red briefly.

Severus just raised an eyebrow in question.

“What was he doing?” Dracka demanded.

Severus pulled up his left sleeve of his robe, where the Dark Mark could just be seen. It had been fading slowly since Blake had cut the link but could still be seen.

“Death Eater,” Dracka whispered as he stepped forward, his eyes locked on the mark. “What did he do?”

“He broke the connection,” Severus responded.

“Well, fuck me,” Dracka swore with a savage grin. “No wonder he stinks of dark magic.”

Severus stiffened, making Dracka look up.

“He’ll be fine,” Dracka said.

“I hope you're right,” Severus replied, letting the sleeve of his robe slip back down.

“Good bye, Severus.” Dracka offered with a grin before he walked out into the snow.

Severus just leaned back against the school wall and watched the vampire before turning and walking back to Blake’s rooms.

“He told you what happened the night I killed his brother, didn’t he?” Blake stated when Severus walked through the door.

Severus looked down at Blake seeing the man he loves looking back at him with tired green eyes.

“He did,” Severus confirmed.

Blake sighed and looked away from Severus. The normally strong man, looking venerable. Severus moved until he stood next to him and kneeled down. Blake looked at him in surprise before Severus leaned forward and cupped the man’s cheeks before pulling him into a soft kiss. Blake kissed him back, snaking his hand behind Severus’s head and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss.

“Back to bed I think,” Severus whispered, when they pulled apart. “We have a big night at the Weasleys tomorrow.”

Blake groaned as he let his forehead rest against Severus’s as he looked deep into the other man’s eyes.

“You just had to remind me.”

xXx

Severus woke Harry about an hour before they had to be at the Weasleys but at least he had a coffee in his hand, which he placed on the side table.

“Merry Christmas,” Severus whispered giving the other man a long kiss.

Harry reached up and pulled the other man on top of him, hissing slightly as the man’s weight put pressure on his ribs. Severus went to pull back but Harry held him in place.

“Oh no, you don’t.” Harry hissed, pulling him back down for another kiss.

Harry released Severus when the need to breathe became more important. Harry gave him a soft grin as Severus leaned on his elbow beside him on the bed.

“Come on,” Severus said softly. “We have to be at the Weasleys in about an hour for dinner.”

“Did I sleep all day?” Harry asked in surprise but felt a lot better for it.

“Your morning coffee may or may not have had a sleeping potion in it.” Severus remarked with a smirk.

“Bastard,” Harry cursed, but without any heat to his words. “What’s in this coffee then?”

Severus looked at the coffee on the side table.

“Nerve potion and a half pain potion,” Severus commented lightly with a wink.

Harry huffed a laugh and took a sip as Severus laid out on the bed beside him, fully clothed waiting for the show.

“Tastes like drugs,” Harry muttered with a grin.

Severus barked a laugh as Harry sat on the edge of the bed, fully naked. Severus eyes ran over the scars on the man’s back and the way he could see every one of his ribs.

“We need to put some good food in that stomach of yours,” Severus muttered, running a hand down Harry’s back.

Harry shivered at the feeling and grinned over his shoulder at him. Severus just placed his hands behind his head as his dark eyes watched his lover.

“Tease,” Harry muttered as he used his cane to get to his feet.

Severus’s laughter filled the room and warming Harry’s heart as he limped to the bathroom. Harry glanced into the mirror, his face was pale under the dusting of dark hair on his face and his short hair was a little longer than normal. He didn't look as tried as he had been the last few days. He quickly shaved off the hair on his face but left his dark hair the way it was, it grew too bloody quickly. He had a quick shower and limped back to the bedroom. Severus was where he'd left him but had his own cup of coffee in his hands.

“Are you just going to watch me?” Harry asked as he went through his drawers.

“Yes,” Severus purred, making Harry shiver.

Harry refused to turn around as he pulled on his blue jeans and a black shirt. He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up.

“Your hair is as bad as Potter’s,” Severus said smoothly.

“Why do you think I cut it so short?” Harry asked as he turned back. “Curse of the Potters it is.”

Severus smirked. “I don’t mind it.”

Harry grinned and purred, “What? Do you want me to look more like a Potter?”

A shiver ran down Severus’s length making Harry grin as he finished off his coffee.

“I’ll take that as a no?” Harry asked with a smirk.

Severus stood in one fluid movement and stalked towards him with a glint in his dark eyes. Harry stood up straight and tilted his head back as the taller man captured his lips in a soft kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around the taller man just taking in the feel and scent of the man.

“I can only live with one Potter in my life,” Severus whispered in his ear and Harry shivered. “And one distant one.”

Harry barked a laugh and grabbed Severus's bum before stepping back with a smirk.

“Come on," Harry said with a grin. "We don’t want to keep the Weasleys waiting.”

xXx

They landed in the field near the Burrow with Severus steadying Harry when he stumbled. Harry grinned at him before planting his cane on the ground and limping towards the house with Severus at his side. They could see the lights of the house from where they were and the floating tent out the back that the Weasleys had set up.

“How many people are they expecting?” Severus questioned in dismay.

“Well,” Harry said with a smirk. “There are a lot of them. Having second thoughts, Severus?”

Severus just groaned even louder as a large black dog came running towards them.

“Not Black too,” Severus hissed.

Harry laughed as the dog pranced around them before running back to the house, barking loudly.

“For fuck sake,” Severus hissed. “I should have stayed at home.”

“And let me face this alone?” Harry said softly, taking the man’s hand in his.

Severus looked down at Harry with a soft look in his eyes as Harry smiled up at him.

“Get a room!”

Severus and Harry turned towards Black and Severus gave him the finger. Harry laughed then gasped holding his ribs with a hiss.

“Did you want the rest of the pain potion?” Severus inquired, turning to the shorter man.

“Nah,” Harry gasped. “All good.”

“Come on you two!” Black yelled out. “We've been waiting for you!”

“Ready to face the music?” Harry muttered to Severus.

“They are your family,” Severus replied.

“Hey! I’m not claiming Black!” Harry muttered, then grinned. “And they are your family as well.”

Severus tightened his grip on Harry’s hand as they turned back to the house.

“You look like shit, Sun.” Black said in greeting.

“So nice of you to notice, Black,” Harry drawled dryly, shaking the man’s hand.

Sirius gave him a grin before leading them into the house.

“Blake and Snape are here!” Sirius yelled out. “We can eat now!”

Harry groaned and shook his head.

 _‘What the hell have I gotten into?’_ Harry thought.

Severus tightened his grip on Harry’s hand so at least he knew he wasn’t alone.

xXx

Harry sat sprawled out in an armchair that Severus had floated out to the lawn for him after dinner that night. He was watching as the kids ran around trying to catch Black in his dog form as Remus cast spells to trip them up. He'd eaten way too much and was starting to feel sleepy again but was fighting it back. Suddenly a mug of coffee appeared in front of him and he followed the arm up to a smirking Severus Snape.

“Thank you.” Harry said gratefully.

“That man will never grow up,” Severus muttered as he settled in the seat next to Harry.

“It’s good to see him moving passed Azkaban at least,” Harry commented.

Suddenly Ry smashed into Black sending the dog sprawling with a yelp as the kids giggled around them.

“Merry Christmas, my boys.”

Harry looked up at Albus Dumbledore looking down at the two of them. Harry grinned up at the man, happy to see that his hand was looking a lot better and the dark magic only a thin coating around him.

“Merry Christmas, Albus.” Harry greeted. “What brings you here?”

“Molly invited me, however I couldn’t make it until now.” Albus told them as he took a seat across from the two men.

“Albus, would you like some tea or coffee?” Molly asked as she bustled over.

“Tea would be lovely, my dear.” Albus replied with a smile.

“Of course,” Molly said kindly. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Albus turned back to Harry and looked him over.

“You are looking better?” Albus asked.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Getting stronger every day.”

Albus sat forward in his seat and whispered, “I’ve found another one.”

Harry sat up straight as he felt Severus stiffen next to him. He focused completely on the man before him.

“Do we have time to get to it?” Harry asked.

“Yes, my boy.” Albus said brightly as he patted Harry’s knee.

“You do realise that I’m older than you are Headmaster,” Harry pointed out with a smirk.

Albus laughed and gave him a wink. “That I do, my boy.”

Severus barked a laugh and placed his hand on Harry’s leg as Molly came back out with the tea. She blushed slightly when she noticed where Severus’s hand was resting. The men ignored the blush as she held out the tea out to Albus.

“Thank you, my dear.” Albus said, taking the tea from the woman.

Suddenly Molly looked up and gasped. Harry found himself on his feet without realising he was moving and swayed slightly when the blood rushed to his head. Severus grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

“What is it?” Severus hissed.

“It’s Percy!” Molly squealed and rushed over to her son and the man beside him.

“Is that the new Minster of Magic?” Severus asked.

“Yes, yes, it is.” Albus replied. “I wonder what he's doing here.”

“Hey dad, what’s going on?” Ry asked.

The other children, Sirius and Remus had come over when they heard Molly squeal.

“It’s the Minister of Magic,” Harry replied, eyeing off the man.

Black moved closer to Harry and Ry even if he had been acquitted, he still didn’t feel comfortable being around anyone from the Ministry. The Minister looked up at them, his golden eyes roaming over the group before settling on Ry. Harry placed his hand on his son’s shoulder and the man's eyes flicked to Harry, whom stared him down. The man looked away and said something to Mrs Weasley and Percy.

The man limped towards them and Harry stood up straighter, his own cane planted on the ground beside him. The man had shoulder length brown hair and a face that stuck in your memory. His body still full of strength even though was no longer an Auror. Between his gold eyes and shaggy mane of hair he looked more like an old lion than a Minister of Magic, but Harry knew the man's history from his file and he was not a man to take lightly or dismiss easily. As the Minister's eyes settled on him, Harry was sure that the man was thinking the same about him.

“Merry Christmas, everyone.” The man greeted as he made eye contact with each person gathered.

“How can we help you tonight, Minister?” Albus asked with a smile.

“I was hoping to have a quick word with Harry Potter,” Minister Rufus Scrimgeour intoned softly to the group.

“No,” Harry said shortly, with steel in his voice.

“Ah, Mr Blake Sun.” Scrimgeour exclaimed with a smile. “I’ve heard all sorts of rumours about you.”

“Some of them are even true,” Harry remarked dryly.

The man reeled back in surprise as Sirius and Severus snorted.

“I’m happy to have a word with you, Minister.” Albus announced brightly, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

The man turned his head towards the Headmaster.

“No need,” The Minister said. “I’m only here so that Mr Weasley could see his family on Christmas. If you will excuse me, I’ll be going.”

“Good night, Minister.” The Headmaster called after him with a smile.

Harry watched the man walk away calmly. Fudge had been easy to work with but Harry knew that he would have more trouble with Scrimgeour. Being a former Auror he knew that Scrimgeour would have a natural mistrust of Dark Wizards.

“Dad?”

Harry looked up at Ry and realised he'd been holding the boy’s shoulder tightly.

“Sorry, Ry.” Harry apologised as he released him. “Remus, why don’t you take the kids inside?”

“Sure, Blake.” The werewolf agreed. “Come on kids, I think Molly has some ice cream in the freezer.”

“Blake, are you okay?” Severus asked, once the kids were out of sight.

Harry hadn’t noticed that his hands had started shaking again and he sat back down in his chair carefully.

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry said, waving off the concern.

“I don’t know, Blake.” Sirius remarked as he looked down at him. “You're looking pretty pale.”

Harry glared up at the man.

“Ah,” Black muttered, looking around. “I think I’ll join the kids for ice cream.”

Then the man bolted, proving that he did show sense sometimes.

“Ha!” Severus barked. “And I thought my glares could kill.”

“You want it turned in your direction, Severus?” Harry asked softly.

“I’ll talk to you in a couple of weeks about what we were discussing before, Blake.” Albus commented with a twinkle in his eyes. “Merry Christmas, boys.”

“Merry Christmas, Albus.”

Severus and Harry watched the man walk away before Severus held his hand out to him. Harry smiled up at him before taking his hand and letting the taller man pull him to his feet.

“God, I hate feeling weak,” Harry muttered into the other man’s shoulder before he placed his cane on the ground and stood straighter.

Harry titled his head back as Severus looked down at him with dark eyes. Severus cupped his face and gave him a soft kiss.

“Get a room!”

Harry huffed a laugh against Severus’s lips.

“I think we've been told,” Harry commented lightly. "Should we find a room?"

Severus rumbled a laugh as the men turned away from the Weasleys' house.

xXx

A few weeks later found Harry sitting at the Ravenclaw table with a book in front of him. He was trying to explain a complex spell to a group of third years when Professor McGonagall walked up to him with a familiar gold glass figurine. She held the glass by the scruff of the neck while it twisted around trying to bite her.

“I believe, Mr Sun.” She said dryly, holding out the figurine. “That this beast is yours.”

“Why yes, Professor.” Harry cried, holding out his hand. “I must have misplaced it.”

McGonagall dropped the griffin onto Harry’s palm to the giggles of the Ravenclaw students around them. She gave him a 'professor' stare over her glasses with tight lips and disapproval rolling off her.

“Make sure it doesn’t get misplaced with my lions again, Mr Sun.” McGonagall said sternly as she glared down at Harry before sliding her glasses up her nose and striding away.

“Poor little guy,” Harry cooed at the griffin as it started preening its golden glass feathers. “What did the nasty woman do to you?”

The kids around him dissolved into laughter as the griffin shook itself before sitting down on his palm and looking up at him. It cocked its head to the side as its red eyes glinted in the light of the Great Hall. Harry gave it a soft smile as the small animal looked around.


	4. Chapter Twelve

Author’s rambling: Finally, some questions answered…and some more questions raised.

 

xXx

 

Harry placed the goat’s liver in the silver cauldron when a knock sounded on the door behind him.

“Come in,” Harry called as he stirred the potion three times clockwise with a glass rod.

“Am I interrupting?”

Harry turned around to see Cameron Charmling standing in the doorway.

“Sorry, I thought you were a student.” Harry said placing a status charm on the potion before turning to the other man. “What can I do for you Mr Charmling?”

“Please call me Cameron,” The man said moving into the room looking around. “The Headmaster mentioned that you teach advance classes in Charms?”

“And other things, yes.” Harry confirmed, leaning back on the bench behind him. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Cameron moved closer until he stood in front of Harry.

“I’ve heard that you make a remarkable protection circle?” Cameron asked with a charming smile.

“And?” Harry asked.

“I would like to learn it,” Cameron said softly.

“You don’t know how to make a protection circle?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well,” Cameron said. “I know how to make a protection charm but not a circle.”

“I have some new students,” Harry said carefully. “I would be happy to run them through protection circles if you would like to watch?”

Cameron’s smile dimmed a little before it came back in full force.

“Sounds great.” The man said.

“Okay, I’ll send you a note when I run the class.” Harry said calmly. “Now I’ve got to get back to my potion.”

“You don’t get Snape to make your potions?” Cameron asked, his eyes darkening at Severus’s name.

“Not when I can make them myself.” Harry replied. “Good afternoon Mr Charmling.”

“See you later, Blake.”

The man gave him one more grin before leaving the room closing the door behind him. Harry looked at the door as he ran through the conversation in his mind before turning back to his potion.

xXx

“Charmling came to see me today,” Harry said to Severus as they laid in bed together that night.

Harry was sprawled out on his back with Severus curled into his side. Harry’s hand running up and down the man’s side as he thought about the encounter with Charmling that evening.

“What did he want?” Severus rumbled.

“Said he wanted to learn a protection circle,” Harry said frowning. “But he would have learned that in the Auror program.”

“How do you know that?” Severus asked.

“Because at one point in my life I did the training,” Harry smirked.

“Okay,” Severus muttered. “I’m not going to ask why that was.”

Harry chuckled. “There’s something not right about that man.”

Severus rumbled a laugh and kissed his side as he slowly moved up Harry’s body and kissed him on the lips as he rolled on top of him.

“You have mentioned that before,” Severus purred.

Harry grinned and pulled the other man’s head down to his and kissed him deeper all thoughts of the Defence teacher leaving his head.

xXx

Severus stalked down the busy hallways of Hogwarts, students parting before him like Moses parting the sea. He sneered down at a first year that yelped and jumped out of his way as he worked his way down from the Headmaster’s office. He was still unsure what the man had even called him up there for and he had a feeling that the old man just wanted some company and to catch up.

Severus slowed his steps as he realised that he had walked passed his rooms and with a slight grin moved down the hall to Blake’s rooms. He found himself in his rooms more than his own now and he was surprised that the Headmaster hadn’t just suggested that they move into the same one but he supposed since Severus was a Professor and Blake still taught students that it wouldn’t be proper. Severus smirked and knocked softly on Blake’s door before entering.

The man sat at his dining table with papers scattered from one end to the other with a pad of paper and a pen in his hand while he held his phone to his ear.

“ _Oui_ ,” Blake said into the phone and waved Severus in and nodded his head to the kitchen with a smile.

Severus moved to the kitchen with a smirk as the man spoke on the phone. Blake’s French rolling off his tongue like he had been born to the language. It made Severus shiver as he watched the man at the table as he tapped the pen on the paper and wrote something down every now and again. His body relaxed as he picked up a file off the table and made a note in it.

Severus looked over at the man while he waited for the water to boil. You could pass the man on the street and not give him a second glance. His slim frame, short stature and short black hair made him bend in without trying. You wouldn’t even think the man was a wizard and with his cane and limp it made you think he wasn’t a threat. It wasn’t until the man glanced up and that pale green stare and easy smile graced his face that you could see the power in him.

Severus moved back to the table with the coffee and placed it within the man’s reach. Blake nodded then wrote something on the piece of paper and pushed it towards Severus.

‘ _Thanks, pain potion_?’ Was written on the paper in Blake’s neat script.

Severus frowned and dug into his robes and pulled out the potion and placed it next to the coffee, Blake gave him a nod of thanks still talking on the phone and poured the whole potion into his coffee, making Severus raise an eyebrow in surprise, before taking a sip and sliding the empty vial back to Severus.

Severus sat at the table with his own coffee and looked over the files. They were written in English, French, German and what looked like some kind of Asian script. Blake tapped the table to get his attention and pushed a file in Severus’s direction. Severus raised an eyebrow at the man when he saw it was written in French.

Blake gave him a smile and tapped the file with his pen and the words shimmered and twisted into English. It was moments like this that left Severus in awe of the man beside him. That he could do magic so casually while still holding a conversation and without voicing the spell or even holding a wand.

Severus looked the file over; it seemed to be about a village in France. Blake’s neat writing covered the page as he had written down details about the town, the wards and charms that he had placed around it. Nothing really jumped out at Severus until he read the word werewolf.

“ _Oui_ ,” Blake said sitting back in his seat. “ _Je vais revenir a vous ministre, Je vous remercie.”_

Blake hung up the phone and glanced over at Severus.

“That was the assistant for the Minister of Magic in France,” Blake said calmly.

Severus just stared at him.

“What?” Blake asked.

“Nothing, go on.” Severus purred.

“Ah, okay.” Blake stuttered. “He wanted a few things but top item on his list was new wards on the Ministry now that the Dark Lord has returned and the British Ministry have ungraded their security, we have come to an agreement with him backing some new rights for vampires and werewolves which Dracka should be happy with, but I will run them passed the man later.”

Blake looked down at the files around him and moved a few around, uncovering a piece of paper that he picked up.

“Dracka did call this morning about something,” Blake said looking at the piece of paper.

“Something?” Severus asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Well I couldn’t work out what he was going on about,” Blake said running a hand over his head. “He then dissolved into Dutch and I think he was swearing at me. I wrote the words down to look up later.”

“You don’t speak Dutch?” Severus asked with a smirk.

“Ah no,” Blake replied. “But after looking up this list I may have some good swear words for the next time Dracka calls.”

Severus barked a laugh as Blake took another sip of his coffee.

“That file I gave you,” Blake continued. “Is a settlement in France, they have a community of werewolves that live there. They want me to teach a group of potion students how to make the new Wolfsbane potion. Do you feel like a road trip?”

Severus sat back in his seat and watched the other man sipping on his coffee calmly looking over at him. Laying the offer out there, but not pressuring him either way.

“What was the pain potion for?” Severus asked instead.

“Ah,” Blake said looking uncomfortable. “Headache. Phone hasn’t stopped since this morning.”

“Is that why I can’t see the table top?” Severus smirked.

“Ah yeah,” Blake said rubbing his head again. “Some of these files just arrived and I was looking them over.”

“From who?” Severus asked.

“Ah,” Blake glanced around the table. “Once I gather them all up I could tell you each pile, they all kind of came together. The Headmaster was happy to dump them here. Does your head in skipping from English, to German, then to French, and so on.”

“And Chinese?” Severus asked holding up the file.

“Japanese,” Blake corrected. “That was a contract I had over there about a Temple and a curse…yeah too long to explain that one. So, werewolves and Wolfsbane?”

“When would this be?”

“They would prefer before the next full moon,” Harry replied. “So, within the next couple of weeks. Could make it a weekend trip, we could leave after your last class on a Friday.”

“Sounds romantic,” Severus deadpanned.

“Ha!” Blake barked. “So, is that a yes?”

“Sounds like a date,” Severus smirked, as his tipped his cup of coffee in the man’s direction.

xXx

Severus looked around the busy street in interest as he followed Blake. The man seemed to create a gap around him as he walked, people subconsciously giving him space as they walked along and it still amazed him as they made their way out of the Paris International Portkey Platform. Blake leading the way to a Taxi Rank where he greeted the driver with a smile and held out a piece of paper for the man to take.

“Jump in Severus,” Blake said over his shoulder, before turning back to the driver and speaking to him in French.

Severus slid in and moved to the other side as Blake gave a laugh and got in beside him. The driver and Blake spoke quietly as the man pulled out into the busy traffic.

“He says it might take us a while,” Blake said leaning back in his seat. “Peak hour traffic and all that.”

They were heading to one of Blake’s houses just outside of Paris.

“And we can’t apparate why?” Severus asked silkily.

“Oh, sorry.” Blake replied. “I like to see the city, we can apparate if you like?”

Severus smirked at the other man.

“It’s fine,” Severus replied and Blake gave him a grin.

Severus turned to look out the window as Blake went back to talking to the driver. The man was being very animated as he spoke and Blake watched him in interest, adding in a few words now and again.

Severus watched him through the glass of the window as the town passed by outside the window. Blake seemed interested in what the driver was saying and was leaning forward in his seat as the man spoke. Severus smiled, Blake really loved to talk to people and he had skills in finding out information without someone realising they were giving it away.

Severus could see the skills of a good spy in the man and he wondered if anyone else could see it. He was sure the man would even be able to get information out of death eaters without them knowing and he smiled softly. Blake glanced over at him and gave him a wink in the reflection of the glass, well aware that Severus was watching him, as he said something to the driver and the man laughed.

The driver dropped them off at a large apartment building and Blake handed over some cash with a smile and a laugh as they got out of the taxi. The driver gave them a wave as he pulled away and Blake moved up to the front door of the building and holding the door open for Severus before moving through the large foyer to the lift at the back of the room.

“You were a spy,” Severus purred in the man’s ear once they were in the lift and moving up to the third floor.

“What makes you say that?” Blake said with a grin.

“You almost had the driver inviting you to dinner at his house,” Severus smirked.

Blake barked a laugh.

“Didn’t realise you speak French, Mr Snape?” Blake said in amusement.

“Don’t need to,” Severus replied, as they stepped out of the lift and into the hallway.

“From one spy to another, hey?” Blake said with a wink and stopped in front of door number twenty-four and placed a key in the lock and pushed the door open for him.

“Something like that,” Severus purred as he stepped into the room and looked around.

It was only small, but well maintained and furnished with simple rental furniture as they moved into the small living area. Blake moved to one of the doors and threw his bag into the room before heading towards the kitchen. Severus moved to the large glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony that ran the length of the apartment. It was a beautiful view of the city spread out before him.

“Brought it for the view,” Blake said softly next to him. “It pays for itself in rental income.”

Severus rested his arm over the man’s shoulders, pulling him closer, as they looked out at the view as the sun started to set and the lights came on around them.

“Gert Filler will be sending someone by tomorrow morning to take us to the village,” Blake said softly.  “There is a really nice restaurant down the road and we could catch a movie or something if you want?”

Severus looked down at the shorter man and felt his heart beat that little bit faster as Blake turned his head and looked up at him. He leaned down and gave the man a kiss before they looked back out at the view of the city just enjoying each other’s company away from any commitments of the school.

"How is it that you know so many languages?" Severus asked softly.

Blake gave him a grin.

"By product of being a parseltongue," Blake said softly. "Took me a while to work it out when a friend said that I pick up languages too easily."

"How does that work?"

"Parseltongue or picking up languages?" Blake asked as he turned in his arms to look up at him, putting his back to the view.

"Both," Severus asked in interest.

"Well," Blake said softly. "I can understand and talk to snakes, which is a talent you are born with. They really aren't that interesting to talk to, by the way. I'm not sure why it helps with learning other languages. It's just a theory really, the more I am in a country and surrounded with the language the easier it is. Still have to learn it, but it's just quicker."

"That's a useful talent," Severus rumbled as he leaned closer and kissed him.

Blake gave him a grin as he pulled back and Severus looked down into the man's green eyes as the day moved into night.

"What's the bedroom like?" Severus whispered and smirked when he saw a shiver go down the man's back.

"Not sure," Blake replied. "Want to find out?"

xXx

Harry sat at the back of the classroom as Severus showed the two women and three men how to make the new Wolfsbane. He leaned back in his chair as Severus showed the others how to cut and mix the potion his black eye alight as he ran through the steps as the students took notes.

The man really did like teaching, but the students had to want to learn, he didn’t like teaching people that didn’t want to put themselves into making the potion. Blake could see the men and women around Severus wanted to learn everything he wanted to share as Severus worked in his element.

“How’s it going?” A voice said from his right and Harry turned to see an old man with white hair and intense brown eyes. His name was Alex Shouver and he looked after the village.

“Nothing has blown up yet,” Harry said with a smile. “That’s always a good sign.”

The man gave a soft chuckle and eased himself into a chair next to Harry. The man was old for a werewolf at about eighty to ninety years and Harry could almost see the wolf coating the man’s skin as he sat next to him.

“Your new Wolfsbane has given us more hope, Mr Sun.” The man said softly.

“It’s as more Severus’s work than mine,” Harry replied. “He worked hard on the first Wolfsbane.”

“He is a very talented potion master,” Alex agreed.

“Yes, he is.” Harry said softly, watching the man.

“Your apprentice?” Alex asked and Harry looked at him sharply. “You can’t hide what you are from me, Mr Sun.”

“Blake is fine,” Harry said as he looked back at Severus. “He is not my apprentice.”

“Maybe in time then,” Alex said softly.

Harry watched Severus working for a moment, as he really got into talking to one of the woman and was showing her something in the notes on the table, making Harry smile.

“We never know what the future will hold for us,” Harry said softly as Severus laughed at something that one of the students said.

“Yes,” Alex said and got to his feet. “That would just be cheating, now wouldn’t it?”

Harry looked up at the old man and took the hand he held it out to him, surprised with a strength in the man’s grip, as the magic of his dark curse brushed against his arm.

“Thank you,” Alex said, his brown eyes intense as he looked down at Harry.

“You are most welcome, Mr Shouver.” Harry said and he was sure that the man was talking about more than just the lessons they were giving.

The old man released his hand and gave him a nod before leaving the room.

“Are you just going to seat there and do nothing?” Severus called out to him silkily. “Or are you going to give us a hand, Mr Sun.”

Harry grinned up at Severus and pulled himself to his feet.

“Sure,” Harry smirked.  “I suppose I could help blow up a cauldron or two.”

xXx

Severus walked into Blake’s room to see the man looking over a file in interest. He moved towards him and placed his hands on the man’s shoulders as he looked at the file in front of him and then snorted.

“You have Charmling’s file?” Severus smirked as he looked at the smiling photo of the man. “You know he pulled your file.”

Blake barked a laugh and looked up at him as Severus worked on his shoulders.

“He would have had fun with that one,” Blake said with a grin.

“He said a lot of it was censored,” Severus remarked as he read the file in front of him. “That looks all pretty standard. I don’t see death eater written on it in big red letters.”

“I see plenty of Dark Wizards that have fallen to his wand,” Blake said softly.

Severus’s hands tightened on his shoulders as he looked over the file.

“I knew this man,” Blake said softly. “Part Veela so a Light Wizard. Charmling killed him. Everything else looks normal. Three years in training and about five as a full Auror. Kingsley had nothing but good things to say about him and I spoke to his old partner. He is a bit of a workaholic but would go to social events. No girlfriends or boyfriends, seems to swing towards the girls according to his last partner.”

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Severus muttered and kissed his neck.

“The workaholic part or the swinging towards girls, Mr Snape?” Blake asked in amusement.

Severus snorted as he ran his hands under the man’s shirt, feeling the scars under his hands as he worked on his back and shoulders.

“Did you happen to pick up your file?” Severus purred in his ear as he kissed his neck.

“Is this your version of interrogation?” Blake muttered as he moved his head to the side.

Severus huffed a laugh and his eyes darked as a shiver ran down Blake’s back and goose bumps came up on his arms. Blake twisted around and Severus took him in a soft kiss as he slipped his hands under the man’s shirt and pulled it over his head.

“How am I supposed to get any work done?” Blake muttered as Severus pulled his chair back and settled on his lap.

“File is right there, Mr Sun.” Severus drawled as he ran his hands up his sides.

Blake laughed and peered around him as Severus shrugged out of his robes.

“Someone seems to be in my way,” Blake said with dark eyes as Severus pulled his shirt off. “Maybe you can do something about that?”

Severus huffed then gasped as Blake ran his nails down his sides and he shivered. Blake settled his hands on his hips as Severus flicked his belt open and slipped his hands lower.

“Did you just have Sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindor class?” Blake asked mildly as he sat back in his seat and rubbed a hand against Severus's pants.

Severus snorted as he looked down at the smaller man and he gave him a soft smile with his green eyes shining. He ran his fingers along one of the scars on the man’s chest and the couple that curled around his sides from his back in interest.

“Whip marks,” Blake said softly, confirming what Severus had thought. “The man had a bit of a fetish for muggle torture.”

Severus shivered at the thought as he looked down at his lover. Blake didn’t look away and his voice held no emotion as he spoke. Severus gently ran his hands down the man’s sides and Blake shivered under his hands. He tilted the man’s head back and kissed him softly as he savoured the taste of him as his rough hands rested on his sides.

Severus got to his feet and looked down at the seated man with dark eyes, Blake just looked back as he leaned back in his chair.

“Yes?” Blake purred and Severus felt it run right through him and by the smirk on other man’s lips he knew it.

Severus reached out a hand and Blake grinned as he took it and he pulled the shorter man to his feet, his pants slipping down as he did. Blake just grinned and slipped out of his underwear to stand naked in front of him and Severus’s eyes darkened as he took in the sight.

Blake didn’t seem the least bit concerned as Severus’s eyes roamed over him before he stepped forward and pulled him closer taking him in a kiss as his hand slipped lower palming him gently as his other hand grabbed his ass pulling him closer. Blake’s nails dug into his back slightly as Severus kissed down his neck. He had learned the other man like to leave his mark and he didn’t mind as Blake’s cock hardened in his hand.

“Are we moving to the bedroom or staying out here?” Blake asked in amusement.

Severus pulled back and looked into his lover’s eyes as Blake’s hands settled on his waist, his eyes dark. The man raised an eyebrow in question as Severus just looked at him, waiting as Severus rubbed him. Blake stepped forward closing the gap between them as he slipped his hand lower and grabbed him through his pants and Severus gasped.

Blake backed him up as Severus’s hands fell to his sides until his back hit the wall. Blake flicked his belt open with well-practised hands, his eyes still locked onto Severus and slipped his hand around him and Severus head fell forward onto his shoulder as the man worked. Blake had skills and Severus knew that the man had done this more than a few times as he had him panting and on the edge of coming quickly.

One hand holding his hip as the other curled around his cock as he swiped his thumb over the top every now and again, sending a tingle down his spine as he rocked his hips slightly. Severus grabbed the man’s cock and pulled him in time to Blake’s movements as he got closer feeling the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach and he braced his legs and he leaned into the wall behind him.

Just as he was about to cum the man slowed his movements down and Severus groaned, making the man huff a laugh.

“Bloody tease,” Severus’s purred and felt the man’s cock twitch in response to his voice.

Blake chuckled and increased the pace and Severus groaned embarrassingly as he came, his legs buckling slightly as he came hard and Blake took his weight. Severus panted as he rested his head on the man’s shoulder and his hands rested on his hips tightly, his own cock still hard between them.

Severus growled and turned the man until his back was to the wall and he kneeled down and took the man’s cock in his mouth and Blake moaned as his head fell back against the wall while Severus held his hips still.

“Going to,” Blake gasped and Severus pulled back standing.

He took the man in a deep kiss pushing him into the wall as he palmed his cock and Blake was coming. His right leg gave out on him as Severus held him close as he panted. Blake looked up at him his eyes still dark and gave him a small smile.

“A lot better than work,” Blake purred and Severus shivered at the tone.

xXx

Harry startled awake when a knock sounded on his bedroom door. Severus stirred next to him and Harry muttered at him as he rolled out of bed and limped to the door. He glanced at the alarm clock, which was flashing 3am as he pulled the door open to find Albus standing on the other side.

“Albus,” Harry asked. “What is it?”

Albus focused on Harry’s face instead of the rest of him on show as he stood in the doorway.

“Ah, sorry to wake you Blake.” Albus muttered quietly. “But we have to move on this Horcrux. I just got word that Voldemort may be thinking of moving it.”

“Okay, just give me a minute.” Harry closed the door and moved back to Severus.

A single black eye looked at him from under the covers.

“It’s the Headmaster,” Harry said softly. “We have to move on this Horcrux.”

Severus groaned. “What time is it?”

“Just after three in the morning.” Harry replied. “You stay here. You have class in the morning. The Headmaster and I will work on this one.”

“Are you sure Blake?” Severus asked sitting up.

Harry gave him a kiss and said, “We’ll be back soon.”

“Blake?”

“Yes?”

“Stay safe.”

Harry grinned at Severus and dressed quickly before giving the man one last kiss and heading out into the living room.

“Ready, my boy?” Albus asked.

“As I’ll ever be.” Harry replied and stepped up to the Headmaster.

The Headmaster grinned and took his arm and disapparated them straight from his rooms. Harry stumbled slightly as he landed and Albus kept a tight hold on his arm as he found his feet.

“You’ve been talking to Severus,” Harry accused.

Albus just smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

“How did he react with being left behind?” Albus asked the shorter man.

“He was still half asleep,” Harry replied. “When he wakes up he is going to be pissed but I’m going to play the ‘Headmaster made me do it’ card. Just so you know.”

Albus’s laughter rolled through the cave that they had found themselves in. Harry could hear the surf crashing loudly and was sure that they weren’t far from the sea.

“Where are we?” Harry asked.

“South Wales,” Albus answered. “Come on.”

Albus lit his wand lighting up the small cave that they were in. Harry looked around the cave but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. That was until Albus moved to the back and slipped between two rocks.

“How did you find this place?” Harry asked as he slipped between the two rocks after the other man.

“Remus,” The Headmaster replied. “He was teaching some werewolf children in the town close to here and they told him that they could feel dark magic coming from this cave.”

Harry stopped in the rough stone tunnel and closed his eyes. If he focused carefully he could feel the slight taint of dark magic on the air but it felt like it was bleeding through from somewhere else.

“Blake?”

Harry opened his eyes to see Albus watching him with curious blue eyes.

“I can feel it if I’m looking for it,” Harry said. “But I’ve been keeping my darker magic under tight control since the Dark Lord’s attack.”

He may have physically recovered from the Dark Lord’s attack when he broke the connection between the dark marks and Voldemort but his dark magic was a different story. It felt more fluid and flexible under his touch and he seem to have a larger reserve than he had before which he had no idea could even be possible so he had kept a tight hold over it just in case.

Albus laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder briefly before they walked deeper into the tunnel. They walked in silence for a while until they came out into an underground cavern. Harry stopped and could feel the dark magic now as it rolled over him and he looked out over the large space. Albus threw an orb of light up into the air to light up the cavern for them.

Large didn’t cover the size of the place they were in as Harry looked around. He could only just see the other side in the shadows cast from the light orb and he frowned as he heard the slow sound of dripping water and yet the water was completely still and looked like a light brown mirror. There should have been some kind of ripple or movement but everything was still.

He looked out further to see a small island in the middle of the underground lake and felt a forbidding in his stomach. The scene looking familiar and yet different than what he remembered as dark magic tainted his sight and pushed on his own dark magic and he pulled it tighter around him.

“I can feel the dark magic now, it’s strong. The stones of the cavern must have been keeping it contained.” Harry said, as he looked over at a small wooden boat on the shore near them. “Looks like someone has been here.”

Albus looked at him carefully and Harry gave him a small smile.

“Give me a minute,” Harry said as he looked out.

He carefully opened his mind slightly and could feel the dark magic pulsing around him. A lot of dark magic had been used down here and over a long period of time. It had built up layers on the surface of the lake and the shore and he could see the mists swirling around his feet and across the lake.  

He looked out at the small island but had to pull back from his sight as the darkness started to overwhelm him. He rubbed his eyes and the lake and shore came back into focus. Looking into the magic in this place wasn’t going to help him, there was just too much of it to sort through.

“They have done dark magic here for a long time. Probably over hundreds of years.” Harry said as he turned to the Headmaster. “It has seeped into the stones and water.”

“Can you feel out the Horcrux?” Albus asked.

Harry shook his head and said, “There’s too much around.”

Albus moved down to the water’s edge and looked into the murky depths. The sound of dripping water, somewhere in the distance echoing off the walls of the cave. Harry moved up to the taller man and looked out across the still water to the small island in the middle of the cave with a stand on it. Could it be that this time was different that the Horcrux had never been moved? Harry just felt frustrated that he couldn’t know for certain.

“I suppose it’s over there,” Harry remarked. “Well it’s a nice morning for a boat ride. Shall we?”

“Do you take anything seriously?” Albus asked suddenly.

Harry just grinned, clapping the man on the shoulder.

“I could say the same to you, Albus.” Harry said. “We have both lived long enough, that if you don’t find humour in life it’s really not worth it.”

Albus gave a chuckle and helped Harry push the small boat into the water. The splash as the boat entered the water sounded loud in such a quiet place. Harry left his cane behind on the shore as he struggled into the boat.  Albus just calmly stepped in.

“Show off,” Harry muttered. “I kind of miss the day when I would have just jumped in here without a care.”

“And probably fallen,” Albus remarked remembering his apparation landings.

“Hey!” Harry yelped. “I used to be as sure footed as a mountain goat when I was younger…well except using a floo. Can’t trust those bloody things.”

Albus chuckled and cast a spell to get the boat moving across the water towards the island while Harry glared down at his wet shoes and pants.

“Can you feel anything else?” Albus asked.

“There is something in the water.” Harry replied. “But it seems to be sleeping. Everything else is just drowned out by that dark magic. You can’t feel it?”

“I don’t see magic like you do, Blake.” Albus said with a small smile. “But I can feel the dark magic.”

“What about light magic?” Harry asked in interest.

“That I can pick up easily,” Albus said as he turned to Harry.

“See,” Harry replied. “I can’t pick up on that as much.”

“Even with your light magic?” Albus asked in interest.

“Yes,” Harry confirmed. “I don’t use light magic that much. I have to push the dark power all the way down to call on the light magic.”

“Yes,” Albus agreed. “You have been giving the wards at the school a work out.”

“Oops,” Harry said with a grin. “I have adjusted those wards as much as I can. I just forget sometimes.”

Albus gave a laugh as the boat buttered up against the shore of the small island. Albus hopped out of the boat easily as Harry tripped landing in a tangle of limbs on the shore.

“Bloody leg.” Harry cursed, righting himself.

“Limber as a mountain goat.” Albus muttered.

“Oh, quiet you.” Harry hissed.

“You keep us entertained, Blake.” Albus said with a grin.

“I aim to please,” Harry deadpanned.

The two men moved up the small island, which was only a few meters across, to the stone pedestal, which held a glass bowl. Harry and Albus looked into the bowl to see a gold necklace sunk to the bottom and covered in crystal clear water. Harry looked into the bowl with a sinking feeling, feeling the dark magic within it, but unable to look any closer.

“ _Aucio_ Necklace,” Albus muttered the spell, nothing happened.

“It’s never that easy,” Harry said quietly.

A glass cup stood next to the bowl, which Albus picked up. They both turned at a noise behind them, as the boat suddenly sunk into the water and shortly after appeared back where it had been before.

“Can you spell trap?” Harry muttered under his breath.

The Headmaster nodded grimly. “Tom Riddle always had a flare for drama.”

“Oh yeah,” Harry exclaimed. “You taught the boy, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Albus confirmed. “As you would have read in his student file when you requested it off me.”

Harry laughed and gave the man a wink.

Albus smacked him on the shoulder before they turned back to the bowl. Albus dipped the cup into the water and filled it up but when he went to empty it to the side nothing fell out and the bowl refilled. Harry reached forward and placed his hand above the water, feeling the dark magic curling around his fingers. He gently touched on that magic but it was just sitting idle so he reached forward into the water feeling both the water itself and the dark magic flowing around his hand. He reached all the way up to his elbow but couldn’t feel the bottom.

“Well,” Harry remarked, pulling his hand back.

The Headmaster and Harry shared a look before Albus refilled the cup then slowly brought it up to his lips. Harry’s hand darted out and grabbed the man’s wrist.

“You have a death wish, you know!” Harry hissed.

“If it’s the only way,” Albus said sadly.

“Put the cup down Albus,” Harry said glaring at the man. “I have something else to try before you try to kill yourself…again.”

Albus sighed and placed the cup back on the stone pedestal and turned to Harry.

“Wow me, Mr Sun.” Albus said casually.

Harry’s jaw dropped. “Did you just say that!?”

Albus grinned and waved his hand at the bowl in a hurry up gesture.

Harry turned back to the bowl and held his right hand out to his side, with a flick of his wrist a completely silver sword appeared in his hand. Albus gave him a startled look and Harry gave him a grin as he pulled a containment jar from his pocket and held it out to the Headmaster.

“This time, Headmaster.” Harry said softly. “Don’t touch it.”

Albus just gave him a nod in answer and took the jar in his hand and unscrewed the top. Harry dipped the tip of the sword into the water, making it boil and hiss as the tip sliced through the water and magic within it. Harry could see the sword cutting through the enchantments but couldn’t be sure if he could pick up the chain of the necklace.

He dipped the sword further into the bowl until he felt it hit the bottom. The sword was now sunk halfway to the hilt in a bowl that only looked five inches deep. Harry gently ran the tip of the sword up the side of the bowl, hoping he had hooked onto the chain, the water boiling around the sword making it impossible to see anything. It wasn’t until the tip of the sword came free of the water that they could see the gold necklace with a locket hanging from the sword’s blade.

“Well done, my boy.” Albus cried and placed the jar under the necklace and Harry tilted the sword so it ran off the blade and into the jar.

xXx

Albus screwed on the lid of the jar and held it up to have a look, the gold glinted off the item from his light spell and he could see the snake etched into the gold.

“Very impressive,” Albus cried as he looked over at Blake.

Blake just stood there with an easy grin on his face and using the sword like his cane. The other man looked quite comfortable with the sword in his hand and the Headmaster wondered, not for the first time, what this man had been like when he was young and in his prime. Blake cocked his head slightly to the side and Albus realised that he had been staring for a little too long and turned back to the locket.

“I’ll have a better look at it once we get back to the school.” Blake said. “I can use the bronze circle in my classroom-shit!”

Albus quickly turned back to the man and jumped forward. A strange pale humanoid figure of a man had crawled up the bank while they hadn’t been looking and grabbed Blake around the left leg and was dragging him towards the water.

Blake was swinging his sword at the creature but couldn’t seem to get the right angle.

“Blake! _Stupefy_!” Albus cried.

The spell hit the figure and was just absorbed into the thing’s pale skin making Albus pause.

“Fire or silver!” Blake yelled as he kicked the thing but it didn’t seem to be able to feel pain as it just took the hits without pausing or letting go.

The figure had made it to the water now and was half submerged as it pulled Blake after it as the man tried to stab his sword down towards it but the figure kept twisting out of the way of the blade.

“Blake!”

Albus cast a fire tongue spell and a lash of fire sprouted from his wand, he swirled it around before sending it towards Blake and the figure. Hoping that he wouldn’t hit the thrashing man as Blake tried to use his sword to get the figure off. He heard a hiss and Blake yell out before his vision cleared.

Two of the figures now had a hold of Blake and he was half submerged in the water.

“Blake!”

Blake looked up at him his green eyes too wide before the humanoid figures pulled him under the water with a splash.

“Blake!” Albus yelled.

Silence greeted him as the water lapped against the side of the island. He dashed down to the edge but couldn’t see the man or the pale figures under the surface. His heart pounded and he felt fear like he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

“Blake!” Albus yelled again, his voice echoing off the walls of the cave.

Suddenly the man broke the surface of the water gasping, he was halfway between Albus and the shore on the other side. Albus quickly conjured a floating raft and jumped onto it as the man gasped and struggle to stay afloat.

“BLAKE!”

The man looked over at Albus and he could see red lines running along the side of his face like bloody scratches and could see the blood turning the water red around him. The man tried to swim in his direction when suddenly he was pulled back under the surface of the water with a gasp.

“Blake!”

Albus moved the raft over towards where the man had gone under, the ripples spreading out from the spot. He looked down into the murky water but couldn’t see anything as the water went still again.

“Oh God,” Albus whispered. “Come on Blake!”

He had no idea whether the deathly hollows would be able to save the man from this kind of death. As he cast his eyes around the still water, feeling helpless.

Suddenly the man broke the surface gasping and looking weaker than before and Albus quickly grabbed the man’s wrist. Blake looked up at him with wide green eyes, blood running down his face as he tried to catch his breath. Albus pulled on his hand and he came easily until his chest was resting on the raft as he gasped for air.

Suddenly something grabbed the man and started pulling him down again. Albus grabbed him with two hands as Blake cried out and kicked out with his left leg, as something held his right.

“Let go!” Blake hissed.

“No!” Albus said stubbornly. “Severus would kill me.”

Blake laughed bitterly kicking out at something in the water.

“Stubborn old man!” Blake yelped as he was pulled slowly towards the water again.

Albus held on tightly to the man’s shoulders as the lower half of his body still lay in the water.

“Ah shit!” Blake hissed in pain. “Let go!”

“No!” Albus hissed back.

Suddenly whatever was pulling the man under let go and Blake came tumbling onto the raft, gasping and bleeding. Albus could see the blood and torn clothes as the man lay panting.

“Move, Albus!” Blake hissed painfully.

Albus jolted into action and was speeding across the underground lake back towards the shore. Blake’s painful panting in his ears as pale hands and arms tried to grab the edges of the raft. When they reached the shore Albus ran the raft up onto it. They tumbled off and onto the dry ground. The other man lay groaning on the rocks, as Albus collected himself. The pale humanoid creatures started to climb out of the lake. Crouching down on all fours as the crept silently closer, their eyes completely black in their white skulls, with limbs too long for their bodies.

“Fire!” Blake hissed at him.

Albus cast a fire lash and sent it at the creatures the orange glow of the whip lighting up the cavern around them. When Albus vision cleared the figures were gone and he stood alone with the crumpled form of Blake behind him.

“Blake?” Albus asked, landing next to the man as he kept an eye on the lake.

Blake hissed a laugh. “Severus is so going to kill us.”

Albus sighed in relief and patted the man’s shoulder gently, he could see the red lines of scratches and bite marks down the man’s arms.

“Just a heads up,” Blake coughed. “I’m going to blame you.”

“I think I can live with that,” Albus replied just happy the man was alive. “Come on let’s get you up.”

Blake hissed as Albus helped him up, limping more heavily than normal but at least the man was on his feet. Blake raised a hand to wipe the blood out of his eyes.

“Do you still have the locket?” Blake asked as they paused to pick up his cane.

“Yes,” Albus muttered, feeling the weight of the containment jar in his pocket.

“Well that’s one thing,” Blake said softly. “Stupid Dark Lords.”

Albus slipped under the man’s arm when he stumbled suddenly.

“Who wants to live forever anyway?” Blake slurred.

Albus grip on the man tightened, as Blake leaned into him.

“It’s shit,” Blake muttered. “You live long enough to see everyone die!”

“Blake?” Albus asked softly

“They all die!” Blake continued and Albus was sure that the other man wasn’t aware that he was talking. “Worse to see them die twice.”

Albus’s grip on the man almost slipped and Blake grunted as he stumbled into him.

“Who is going to die Blake?” Albus asked, feeling slightly guilty taking advantage of the man in his state.

“You won’t this time, Albus.” Blake slurred, making Albus’s blood turn cold. “It’s changed! Won’t happen again! And Severus…”

“What about Severus?” Albus said softly.

Albus stopped and tilted Blake’s face up to his. The man’s eyes were unfocused and glassy as if he had been drugged. Those creatures must have had poison in their bites.

“He died,” Blake whispered. “They all died. So much blood and chaos. Blood and bodies. So many! Just names in the end.”

Albus froze and let the man’s head fall back down as he tightened his hold on him. It was easy to forgot how old this man was and the fact that he had already lived this time. It had taken him a long time to believe Blake when he'd said that he was from the future and he had still had his doubts. Looking at him now he couldn’t deny it anymore. The words he spoke had truth to them.

“I can’t live through that again,” Blake muttered. “Not again!”

Blake started to slip further down and Albus was having trouble holding him up.

“Albus! Blake!”

Albus startled at Severus’s call.

“Severus! We’re here!” Albus called back.

Severus skittered around the corner and gasped, his face pale in the soft light from Albus’s light orb.

“Give me a hand!” Albus called. “He’s slipping.”

Severus rushed forward and he got under Blake’s other side. The man didn’t even react as his lover’s arrival chilling Albus.

“Blake?” Severus hissed at the man.

“Ghosts, all just ghosts.” Blake muttered. “Can’t help them.”

“Albus?” Severus asked the older man.

“He’s been poisoned, I think.” Albus replied. “He’s been talking nonsense.”

“He does most of the time,” Severus whispered back.

“How did you find us?” Albus asked.

“I gave Blake a ring to alert me if he is in danger,” Severus explained. “It has a tracking spell in it. The magic around here made it hard to pin point where you were.”

“Snape!” Blake hissed between them suddenly. “Watch the snake!”

“It’s okay Blake,” Severus said softly to the man. “I’m here.”

“No!” Blake tried to get his feet under him and pushed against Severus his eyes wild. “It’s the snake! Stay away from the snake! He knows!”

Blake dropped into hissing suddenly.

“He’s a Parselmouth?” Albus asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He did mention it.” Severus replied. “Never heard him speak it. Well, until now.”

Blake hissed a couple more words until he fell into silence.  The three men made it out of the cave and up onto the rolling hills of the cliff line, the waves below the cliff crashing loudly. They slowly lowered Blake to the ground against a tree and Albus got his first good look at him.

He was very pale and the three scratch marks across his face stood out bright red but at least they had stopped bleeding. The man’s eyes were glazed over and Albus was now positive that he had been poisoned. His clothes were torn and there were scratches and bite marks down his arms. His left leg was also bloody around the lower part of his calf and ankle.

“Here,” Severus said passing a potion to Albus. “Should help with the poison.”

“Blake drink this,” Albus said softly holding the potion to the man’s lips.

Blake looked at him with unfocused eyes before drinking the potion.

Blake suddenly grabbed the Headmaster’s wrist in a steel grip, his green eyes locking onto Albus’s and the Headmaster shivered at the look in them.

“Don’t go to the tower!” Blake cried. “Ignore the Dark Mark! Don’t go to the tower! Draco can’t do it but Snape will! He has too!”

“Sh,” Albus said softly wincing at the pain in his wrist. The strength this man had was surprising. “When Blake?”

“Soon. Promise me!” Blake said, looking around wildly. “All come crashing down. Too many!”

“Settle down Blake,” Severus said moving closer to the man and grabbing the sides of his head gently.

“Snape?” Blake asked, green eyes trying to focus on him.

Blake released Albus’s wrist and the old man rubbed it knowing he would have bruises there tomorrow.

“That’s right Mr Sun.” Severus said strongly but Albus could see the pain in his eyes. “Just calm down.”

“Mr Sun?” Blake questioned, trying to look around but Severus held him still. “So many names, can’t remember them all. Just the dead! So many. All gone.”

“Should we give him a sleeping potion Severus?” Albus asked.

“I don’t know,” Severus said painfully. “He is so out of it. I’m not sure he is seeing us. The potion takes about fifteen minutes to work into his system.”

“Blake?” Albus asked softly, the man’s green eye flicked to him. “What happens at the tower?”

“Albus,” Severus warned.

“You die,” Blake said wildly. “Don’t go to the tower! Green light and falling. He couldn’t do it but Narcissa knew that! Unbreakable Vow!”

Severus gasped. “What is he talking about Albus?”

“He told me he is from the future, Severus” Albus said quietly.

Severus stared at Albus as pieces of the puzzle fell into place in his mind.

“Time gap,” Severus gasped.

Albus nodded. “He didn’t tell you?”

“No,” Severus said softly, looking down at his lover. His green eyes unfocused as they flicked around as he saw something that they couldn’t. “But I had my suspicions after he explained time rips and gaps. Does that mean he saw you die?”

Albus nodded sadly. “And you.”

“What!” Severus yelped. “He said that?”

“He mentioned it,” Albus said softly.

“God,” Severus muttered, looking down at his lover with new eyes.

“Severus?” Blake asked softly as he squinted up at him.

“Hey,” Severus said softly, cupping the man’s cheek. “Are you feeling better?”

Blake groaned, and said, “Those damn things were poisonous, weren’t they?”

“Yes,” Severus said with a grin. “You were a bit out of it.”

“Oh god,” Blake groaned. “Did I say anything stupid?”

Albus clapped a hand to the man’s shoulder and Blake looked up at him then groaned.

“I’ll take that look as a yes,” Blake answered himself. “Help me up, I want to get back to the school and a shower.”

 Albus and Severus got under the shorter man’s arms and pulled him to his feet. He managed to get his feet under him and his cane onto the ground and stand on his own two feet as he looked around, but he looked unsteady. Severus kept close to his side just in case.

“So, how much trouble am I in?” Blake asked softly.

“A fair amount,” Severus replied.

“I blame Albus!” Blake deadpanned.

Albus chuckled and disapparated the three of them to the school gates.

xXx

Harry woke to the feeling of Severus working a balm into the scratches on his chest. His memories from the moment he was pulled into the water were still fragmented and hard to grasp a hold off. He looked up at Severus and knew he had said something that had shaken the other man.

“Hey,” Harry whispered.

“Hey,” Severus replied as he worked.

Harry reached up and stopped Severus’s hand as he worked on the cuts.

“If I said something that hurt you,” Harry said softly. “I didn’t mean to cause you pain.”

Severus said nothing as his fingers ran over the cuts on Harry’s chest working the balm into each one carefully. Harry watched him with guarded eyes, his lover was hurting and he had caused it.

“Severus,” Harry said softly. “Please talk to me.”

“You neglected to mention you are from the future,” Severus said softly.

“Ah shit,” Harry cursed. “I said that?”

“No, the Headmaster told me.” Severus said. “You started talking about people dying.”

“Really?’ Harry asked in surprise. “I don’t remember.”

“Why did you not tell me?” Severus demanded.

“Because this life now is real,” Harry said pulling himself into a sitting position so he could face the man. “What happened before in this time just feels like a dream! Like it happened to someone else.”

“Did you know me?” Severus asked softly.

“Not very well,” Harry replied.

“I died?” Severus asked.

“Yes,” Harry replied shortly. “You were attacked by the Dark Lord’s snake in the greenhouse. I came across your body after the last battle of the war.”

Harry closed his eyes as the memory of the man’s body came into his mind. The empty black eyes and blood colouring the image. Snape had died alone, no one to watch over him as the last breath left his chest. Harry started as a hand curled around his bringing him back to the here and now. He smiled sadly at the man.

“To me that was a very long time ago,” Harry said softly. “To you it’s still to come.”

“No.” Severus said harshly, tightening his grip on Harry’s hand.

Harry smiled sadly.

“Sorry, you are right.” Harry continued. “Everything is so different in this time. Some things have stayed the same but many things are different. It was hard when I came here to work it all out, I had forgotten so much of it.”

“How could you forget?” Severus asked softly.

“I am old, Severus.” Harry said sadly. “I was only young when I lived this time. I moved on from the last battle and the Dark Lord we fight now wasn’t the only Dark Lord I fought. I went on to become an Auror, husband, father, Curse breaker, worked in the Ministry, different branches of Gringotts and other banks and so much more. There was so much time between the events now and where I came from. This time now was just a moment amongst so many others that I have lived.”

Severus sat back in shock as Harry ran a hand over his head as he tried to gather his thoughts.

“I've lived many life times and had many names.” Harry said softly into the silence. “The deathly hollows cursing me with a life that doesn’t end, Severus. It all kind of blended together. I just wanted to live my life, to bring up my son the best I could. I was an idiot to think I could stay away from this war.”

“How did you end up in this time?” Severus asked.

“Time gap,” Harry said simply. “I was not in a great state of mind when I came across it. I was bitter and lost. My mind was so dark and twisted, I was not in a good place.”

Severus reached forward and grabbed the man’s hand. Harry looked up at him the pain clear in his eyes.

“I’m sure,” Harry said softly. “If I could have died, I would have.”

Severus moved to the bed and pulled the smaller man into his arms pulling him into a tight hug.

“I stepped into the time rip,” Harry said hoarsely. “With no idea what was on the other side and I didn’t much care either. It could have taken me anywhere or even to my death, it wouldn’t have mattered to me at that moment.”

“Where did it take you?” Severus asked softly as he ran his hands through the man’s short hair.

“To the night Lily and James Potter died.” Harry said blankly. “A goblin appeared in front of me and said since I am a Potter by blood. I was entitled to take guardianship of Harry Potter. I was in shock as the goblin gave me the adoption papers and told me where the baby was. I just felt numb and it wasn’t until I picked him up that my mind cleared. He looked just like my son…a son I had already buried…only a month before.”

Harry looked down at his hands and could almost feel the rough feeling of the small wooden casket in his hands as the memory of the funeral assaulted his mind. Of looking at the overturned earth of his lover’s grave next to the two small holes waiting for his children to be laid to rest.

He was jolted from the memory as Severus took his hands in his and he looked over at the man.

“I was a coward, Severus.” Harry said softly. “I took Harry Potter and I fled England. I couldn’t deal with anything. I could barely deal with having the child.”

“Where?” Severus asked just as softly.

“Germany,” Harry replied. “The Potter’s have a house there, it was so hard to look at him. His green eyes the same as my son’s eyes, he was close to the same age as when my son died.”

Harry fell into silence as memories he just hadn’t dealt with coming back to him. Seeing the smiling face of his lover and two children overlapping with the image of their murdered bodies as the Aurors tried to talk to him. He hadn’t heard a word they had said, nothing sinking into his mind as he looked down at the blood. He had just broken down.

“You came back?” Severus whispered, snapping him back to the now.

“Yes,” Harry replied, tonelessly. “Lily and James put it in their will that they wanted Ry to go to Hogwarts. I thought it was only right that he did his whole schooling here in England, instead of abroad, and enrolled him in a muggle boarding school. He wasn’t happy about that. It was one of our first fights, he wanted to stay with me.”

“He couldn’t?”

“No,” Harry whispered. “By then the goblins had me working and the different Ministries were calling on me, including the Department of Mysteries here. I fell into the work and I couldn’t look after him all the time. Whenever I was in England I would see him, but the memories were hard to deal with.”

“You knew what was going to happen?”

“Yes, back then yes.” Harry said softly. “The Dark Lord was always going to rise, Severus.”

Harry locked eyes with the other man.

“He was always going to come back to power,” Harry whispered. “He had safe guards in place. The best I could do was be there when it happened. To try and stop the worse of it. I was hoping to change the ritual to back lash on him. I failed…I made it worse.”

Harry looked away and Severus pulled him closer.

“Seeing the castle was a shock,” Harry continued. “Seeing people that had already died…”

“Sh,” Severus cooed as Harry broke down into tears as the memories rolled over him.

“I couldn’t run anymore,” Harry said softly a few minutes later. “When Albus offered me a place here…I just couldn’t run anymore. I had to face the mess that I had allowed to happen.”

“Who are-“

“Blake Sun,” Harry harshly cut across Severus then softened his tone. “I am Blake Sun. To think or say any different at this time could be a death sentence to both of us, Severus.”

Severus nodded understanding the price of information in the wrong hands as the image of Lily Potter’s dead body came into his mind from his own stupid mistake.

“I have held the name Blake Sun longer than I have held any other name, Severus.” Harry said softly. “It is who I am. I do not pretend to be anyone else. I can say that truthfully under any truth serum or spell.”

Harry fell silent again as Severus rubbed his back.

“To see friends, I had already buried…” Harry trailed off as words failed him and he blinked the tears out of his eyes. “To see family…oh, god.”

“Sh,” Severus muttered, as he held him.

Severus ran his hands up and down his back as Harry let out the hurt he had felt and the memories that he just hadn’t dealt with even after all these years came back to him. He was thankful when his body decided that he needed sleep and blackness closed in around him.

xXx

Severus ran his hand up and down the other man’s back as his breathing evened out. Tears on his own cheeks at the story Blake had told him. He had been so angry that the man had kept the secret of being from the future from him but now he could understand why. The memories had just been too painful for the man to talk about.

He carefully laid him back on the bed and continued rubbing the balm into the cuts, bite marks and the scaring on the man’s back and arms. The marks overlapped each other and Severus could even see other scars under the thinner marks. He just couldn’t imagine the pain that this man had been through in his long life, only just now realising that it could be even longer than they had first believed.

“How is he?”

Severus looked up to see Albus standing in the doorway.

“Come in Albus,” Severus said softly. “I don’t know. The cuts and bruises will heal but I’m not sure about his mental state.”

 “He is strong Severus.” Albus said sadly. “Did he talk to you?”

“Yes,” Severus replied.

“Then he will heal.” Albus said looking down at the man. “I didn’t quite believe him, when he told me he was from the future.”

Albus took a seat on the end of the bed and Severus looked up at him as he finished his work and covered the other man up as he slept.

“He told me when he came to me about the Treaty,” Albus explained. “With everything about that, then with Voldemort. I just put it to the side, to deal with later.”

“Something you and him have in common,” Severus whispered as he leaned back in the bed.

“Yes,” Albus said softly. “He must have fought against Voldemort before.”

“Yes,” Severus agreed. “He knew us. He also said that our lives could be in danger if we knew who he is…was.”

“I think we both know who he is Severus,” Albus said softly.

Severus ran a hand over the man’s head and sighed, not voicing his thoughts on the matter. As long as his identity wasn’t confirmed he could say truthfully, under spell or potion, that the man was anyone else but Blake Sun.

“He has led a hard life,” Severus said softly. “A very long and hard life.”

Severus ran his hand over the scars he could see on the other man’s shoulder, testament to his words.

“He’ll recover, Severus.” Albus said softly.

“I hope you are right.” Severus muttered as he looked down at his lover.

“Take it from another old man, Severus.” Albus smiled with a twinkle in his eyes as he got to his feet. “You can only move forward from your memories. He is strong.”

“Good night, Albus,” Severus said softly.

“Good night, Severus.”

Albus clapped a hand on his shoulder before leaving Severus and Blake alone in the room. Severus quickly removed his clothing and curled up along Blake’s back with an arm around his chest. Sleep did not come easy for the man that night and by how restless Blake was in his sleep, he wasn’t alone.


	5. Chapter Thirteen

Harry stood in front of the cauldron and watched the dragon’s blood swirl into the mix like oil on water as his thoughts drifted. The cuts and bites from the creature's attack were all healed and thanks to Severus’s balm, not even scars remained. He was thankful to the man for that, he had enough scaring already on his body.

Harry stepped back as the cauldron bubbled away and felt arms wrap around him from behind and a soft kiss on his neck. He looked up at his lover with a soft smile.

“Another muscle restoration potion?” Severus asked.

“Maybe number thirty-two will be the magic number,” Harry said with a grin. “I’m getting closer.”

“If not,’ Severus smirked. “I hear number thirty-three is a lucky number.”

Harry elbowed him softly and Severus stepped back.

“The Headmaster wants to know if you are up to breaking the Horcrux?” Severus asked the shorter man.

“Ah,” Harry said, looking into the potion. “Yeah sure, this needs to simmer for twenty-four hours so we have time. Does he want to do it now?”

Severus snorted. “You think he would give me such a straight answer?”

“Ha!” Harry laughed. “Come on, I could do with a nice walk to the gates of Hogwarts.”

Severus snorted and fell into step with the shorter man. Harry locked his classroom door, which was something he didn’t normally do but he didn’t want anyone getting into the room while his potion was brewing.

“I think that portkey is one of the most used portkeys around,” Severus said with a grin.

“Oh well,” Harry replied. “Better used than just gathering dust.”

The two men weaved through the students in the hallways and grounds. It was a busy Saturday afternoon in the castle and Harry could see students down at the Quidditch pitch training.

“Slytherins.” Severus remarked, following Harry’s eyes.

“Still trying for that cup?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Severus agreed. “We will win this year!”

“How much this time?” Harry asked with a smirk.

“Two hundred.”

Harry whistled.

“No Potter this year,” Severus said with a smirk.

“I don’t know. Ginny Weasley is pretty good.”

“Don’t start,” Severus snapped. “That old cat won’t win this year!”

Harry laughed at Severus’s description of Professor McGonagall. He pulled out the glass mouse and Severus grabbed his arm before the man could portkey without him. Harry smirked up at him as if reading his thoughts. The two arrived in the stone room next to Dumbledore’s office.

“Severus, Blake. Welcome.” Albus greeted with a smile.  Waving the men into the office. “Thank you for coming. How are you feeling Blake?”

“I’m well Albus,” Harry said with a soft grin. “Where is this Horcrux?”

Albus pulled open a drawer and placed the locket on the table encased in a containment jar. Harry picked up the jar and peered in at it frowning. He opened the lid carefully but even thou it had very dark magic clinging to it. It wasn’t the right type of dark magic as he looked at it closely.

“I’m not sure this is a Horcrux,” Harry said softly. “It is dark but not the right type.”

“Are you sure, my boy?” Albus asked sitting forward in his chair while Severus cursed.

“Sure,” Harry replied. “Will still give you a bit of a bite. I would say that someone made sure that the Dark Lord would believe that this is a Horcrux. The magic is very similar.”

“Are you telling me,” Severus started to say slowly. “That two powerful wizards picked up a locket that isn’t a Horcrux?”

“Looks like it,” Harry said with a grin as he screwed the top back onto the jar and placed it away in the bag linked to his Gringotts vault. “But I have an idea about where the real locket might be.”

“You knew it wasn’t real?” Albus questioned softly.

“When we went to the cave?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Severus said through gritted teeth.

“I had no idea,” Harry said. “There was so much dark magic layered up in that cave and it does have the feel of a Horcrux about it but not quite. There aren’t two souls tied up in it, but someone still had to die to make it. Someone went to a lot of trouble to make it look like a Horcrux…however I do have an idea about where the real one could be.”

 “So last time it wasn’t real?” Severus asked.

“Yep,” Harry replied. “But I had no way of knowing if it was going to be the same this time. Albus you even said that the Dark lord was looking at moving it.”

“That is true,” Albus said. “So, it could be in the same place you found the Horcrux in your time?”

“Possibly,” Harry said. “Things are different and I’ve learnt that just because something was a certain way in my time doesn’t mean it’s the same this time.”

“Where was it last time?” Severus asked instead.

“Grimmauld place.” Harry remarked calmly.

“Ha!” Severus laughed. “Right under our noses!”

“That’s not to say it’s there now,” Harry reminded them. “That locket we found would have fooled most people that haven’t been close to that kind of magic. Even someone that has handled dark magic before, it’s that similar.”

“You have been to Grimmauld Place, my boy.” Albus said into the silence. “Could you feel it?”

“What.” Harry said flatly. “With all the other dark magic in that house? You want me to pick out just one item?”

“Ah, yes.” Albus said with a grimace. “Point taken.”

“I’ll check it out this weekend,” Harry said. “I’ll take Ry, he’ll want to see Black. Ah, you might want to contact Black, Headmaster. I’m not sure he will take kindly to me riffling through his house. Want to come Severus?”

Snape glared at him in answer, which just made Harry grin.

“What about the other Horcruxes?” Albus asked.

“You can’t rely on my memories of this time, Albus.” Harry reminded the other man.

“But they could be the same,” Severus said softly.

“Or they could be completely different.” Harry countered. “This is not something we want to get wrong.”

“Good point, my boy.” Albus agreed.

“Like the ring,” Harry said suddenly. “The ring in my time was made with the murder of Tom Riddle’s father and not Gabriel Sheller and yet Tom Riddle’s diary was the same.”

“Tom Riddle’s diary?” Severus questioned dryly.

“Oh,” Harry looked over at Severus. “Oops, I’ll tell you later.”

Severus glared at him while Harry smiled at him innocently.

xXx

Harry sipped on his coffee as the students started to float in for breakfast as he sat at the Head Table with Severus beside him. He wasn’t normally up so early but a phone call from Germany had woken him and he thought he might as well get up when Severus did.

Albus dropped a letter beside him on the table and Harry looked at the Ministry of Magic crest on the front of it.

“Came just before,” Albus said as he took the empty seat next to Harry. “With a letter from the Minister of Magic stating he was displeased with the fact that his owl couldn’t find you.”

Harry snorted as he picked up the letter and opened it.

“Why is it that owls have trouble finding you, Blake?” Severus asked in interest.

“No idea,” Harry replied as he looked through the letter. “I just tell everyone to contact me by phone or mail. Some of the owls find me, just not all of them. Bit annoying really but it also makes it more difficult for people to track me I suppose. A bit hit and miss with tracking spells as well. I suppose one day I’ll work it out.”

“May I ask what the Minister wants?” Albus asked in interest.

“Ah,” Harry replied and passed the letter to Albus. “He wants to meet tomorrow at ten. ‘ _To discuss matters_.’ He also asks if Ry can come as well, which won’t be happening.”

“He has potions in the morning,” Severus replied as he took a slip of his coffee. “You wouldn’t reconsider?”

Harry barked a laugh and took the letter back from Albus and placed it on the table. Severus snagged it up with a smirk as Harry sat back in his seat.

“He seems very determined to speak to Mr Potter,” Albus replied.

“He does, doesn’t he?” Harry said softly. “A little too determined?”

Severus placed the letter back on the table and Harry slipped it into his pocket.

“I know he is Harry Potter,” Harry said as he thought it through. “But he is a child, so I’m not sure what he hopes to gain from speaking to him.”

“Maybe that’s just it,” Albus said with a smile. “The fact he is Harry Potter.”

Severus snorted then looked at Harry innocently when he looked over at him.

“Oh well,” Harry said as he piled up his plate. “I’ll find out soon enough what the man wants.”

xXx

Harry looked around the Minister’s office in interest as Percy Weasley showed him in. There was a large table with files piled up along one edge to his right in the large office and the Minister sat at a smaller table on the phone to someone with a silencing charm around him to his left. The rough man gave him a nod as Weasley showed him in.

“Just take a seat at the table, Mr Sun.” Percy said with a smile. “The Minister is just finishing up a phone call. I’ve left coffee and tea on the table for you.”

“Thanks, Mr Weasley.” Harry said with a smile for the boy as he moved over to the large table he had been directed to and quickly made a coffee, as he looked the files over in interest. He had a feeling he knew what this meeting was going to be about.

“So, Mr Sun.” Minster Rufus Scrimgeour began as Harry sat down on one side of the large table, all the files on the other. “You are a very interesting man.”

Harry snorted as he looked over the piles of files and could recognise the Ministry of Magic crest, for the British, French and German Ministries, on the front of the files as well as other crests for different departments within the British Ministry of magic. The Gringotts crest caught his attention the most since it was very familiar to him, and was goblin sealed, and also had his name on the front of it.

“I aim to please,” Harry said in amusement.

“Yes,” The other man growled. “I had your file pulled from the Department of Mysteries as well as other Departments within this Ministry.”

“I can see that,” Harry remarked as he looked over the piles of files. “Didn’t realise I was that interesting, Minister.”

The man gave him a golden eye stare in answer and Harry gave the man an innocent grin in return. He knew how this game was played.

“So, you first appeared in the UK just after you-know-who was killed and took over guardianship of Harry Potter,” Scrimgeour said as he flipped open one of the files. “All the paperwork was filled out correctly and have the Gringotts seal on them from the goblins to prove you are related to the boy via the Potter family.”

“That’s correct,” Harry said calmly before sipping his coffee.

“The head of the Department of Mysteries gave me this file,” Scrimgeour growled and held up the goblin sealed file and flicked it to Harry. “Which I can’t open and the man can’t tell me what is in it and when I questioned him he just laughed.”

Harry placed his hand on the file but didn’t open it.

“Which I must admit, piped my interest,” Scrimgeour growled. “So, I proceeded to pull any file connected to you.”

Scrimgeour placed his hand on the thick stack of files and Harry smirked in amusement.

“All under contract,” Scrimgeour said with a sneer. “I should have that badge of yours revoked, since you don’t work directly under the Department and only by contract.”

“Feel free,” Harry replied mildly.

Both men knew he wouldn’t do that, he couldn’t afford to lose any of the contracts that he had with Harry or his skills with magic. Especially after the mess with Voldemort locking down the Ministry.

“I then found a link with you and the Council of Magical Creatures,” Scrimgeour growled. “Which has been making itself more known over the last year. Imagine my surprise when your name came up.”

“Hardly a surprise there,” Harry muttered.

“Ah, yes.” Scrimgeour rumbled. “Not with the noise you have been making.”

“Someone has to give them a voice, Minister.” Harry said with a smirk.

The man glared at him from across the table his golden eyes flashing.

“Which lead me to France,” Scrimgeour said and placed a hand on another stack of files. “It’s good to know you have been annoying them just as much as us.”

Harry snorted as he sat back in his seat.

“That then lead me to Germany,” Scrimgeour said and moved his hand to another pile. “Your name just keeps popping up, Mr Sun.”

“What can I say,” Harry said softly. “I’m a man in demand. Master curse breakers always are.”

“And yet,” The other man said sitting forward in his seat. “I can’t find your birth certificate or what you were doing before the end of the last war. There is nothing before that date.”

Harry just took a sip of coffee while the other man looked over the files scattered in piles across his table in frustration.

“I was an Auror for a long time, Mr Sun.” Scrimgeour said softly. “If there was something to find I would have found it.”

“If you say so, Minister.” Harry replied mildly.

“I believe the information I want is in that file under your hand,” Scrimgeour said, pointing at the file. “And the goblins have refused to open it for me.”

“They can be stubborn that way,” Harry said calmly with a smirk.

“You are a dangerous man,” Scrimgeour spat. “A wild card in this war-”

“Or your best friend,” Harry cut in. “You have read what I am capable of Minister as you have pointed out, the files are right here on this table. All the information that you need to know about me and my skills spread out in black and white before you.”

“Yes,” Scrimgeour replied. “You have skills that do not reflect your age and from these files it is clear you have military training and yet I can not find any evidence of it.”

“It may be that you are looking in the wrong place, Minister.” Harry replied, as he looked at the man steadily.

“Which raises more questions of your alliances,” Scrimgeour said calmly. “You are a member of this Ministry Mr Sun, that is clear by the badge you hold from the Department.”

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “And I had a nice working relationship with your predecessor, Minister Fudge as well.”

Scrimgeour lips curled up in a sneer at the man’s name and Harry couldn’t agree more.

“Yes,” Scrimgeour agreed. “I have read your contract between this Ministry and Hogwarts as well as your contract with Albus Dumbledore. You have a talented lawyer since they are air tight.”

“Then what can I help you with today then, Minister?” Harry asked, as he looked the man over.

“You are a Dark Wizard, Mr Sun.” Scrimgeour calmly stated, without any heat to his words. “And I have spent a life time hunting down Dark Wizards and we have a Dark Lord on the run.”

Harry looked the man over as Rufus Scrimgeour stared back. His golden eyes hard as Harry calmly stared back at him.

“On my magic,” Harry said softly. “I do not follow any Dark Lord nor have I ever followed a Dark Lord.”

Scrimgeour shivered as the magic settled around them and the man looked at him with large golden eyes in surprise.

“Nor do I mean harm to this Ministry,” Harry continued. “I stand with the Council of Magical Creatures to improve the lives of all people with magical cores regardless of blood or magic.”

Scrimgeour sat back in shock as he looked at Harry and he gave the man a smirk as he calmly took a sip of his coffee, looking for the world, unconcerned with the words he had just spoken.

“Would you like me to go on?” Harry asked. “Just a warning though, that I normally get told to stop talking once I get going.”

“Mr Rolf Dracka,” Scrimgeour said softly.

“Vampire,” Harry replied. “And a good man.”

“And leader of the Council of Magical Creatures,” Scrimgeour continued.

“He would be happy to talk to you if you contact him,” Harry said calmly.

Harry took out a pen from his pocket and wrote Dracka’s numbers on the file in front of him before placing his hand on the top of it and slid it across the table.

“The thing I’ve found with Dark Lords, Minister.” Harry said softly. “You either work with them or you work against them and keeping people ignorant of the fact is working with them.”

The Minister held Harry’s eyes as he placed his hand on the file in front of him, pulling it closer and opened it. Harry sat back in his seat and watched the Minister’s face pale as he read the file before looking up at him with shocked eyes.

“You…” Scrimgeour trailed off.

“Looks can be deceiving, Minister.” Harry said softly. “You also know that the goblins cannot lie in a file like that one and that is why the Head of the Department gave me a badge and is also why you will not be taking it off me. It doesn’t matter who you are, the goblins know every job you have held no matter the country.”

“Who are you?” Scrimgeour asked as he stared at Harry.

“Blake Sun,” Harry replied with a smile. “Says it right there in that file. You would have no doubt noticed the enchantments on that file, that will stop you from telling anyone except the Head of the Department of Mysteries about what is in that file and will also stop anyone else from reading it.”

Scrimgeour looked back down at the file and Harry just watched the man as he carefully read it through.

“Do you have anything else to discuss?” Harry asked. “Because I have students to attend to.”

“Don’t think this is over, Mr Sun.” Scrimgeour rumbled as he looked up at him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry replied as he got to his feet.

Harry looked over the files on the table in front of the Minster as the other man watched him with guarded eyes.

“Just one last thing, Minister.” Harry said calmly. “Harry Potter is under my protection, please stop asking him to meet you. Good day, Minster Scrimgeour.”

The Minster nodded his head sharply as he looked up at Harry then glanced over the files on his table. Harry could tell that the man was a little overwhelmed by the amount of files around him.

“Oh,” Harry said turning back from walking towards the door. “Those files on the table Minister, they are only about fifteen years worth.”

Harry gave the man a wink and left the office leaving the man looking at the piles in disbelief as he held the goblin file tightly in his hand.

xXx

“How did your meeting go, my boy?” Albus asked as Harry stepped into the man’s office with a few files in his hand.

“Poor man,” Harry said with a smirk, as he placed the files on the Headmaster’s desk before taking a seat across from him. “He had no idea what was coming.”

Albus looked at him in confusion as he picked up the top file and flicked it open.

“Tom Riddle's files,” Harry said as he took a seat. “Not sure if you had his police and adoption records, plus returning the files I got off you.”

“You don’t need them?” Albus asked.

“Not any more,” Harry replied. “Thought you might have some use for them.”

Albus looked over at Harry with intense blue eyes and Harry frowned.

“What?” Harry asked after a couple of minutes.

“Why did you ask for these files?” Albus asked carefully.

“Curiosity,” Harry replied mildly.

“You won’t join the Order,” Albus stated. “But you are happy to work with us.”

“Correct,” Harry replied again.

“Have you fought Voldemort before?” Albus said and Harry stilled.

Albus sat back in his seat as he looked at Harry.

“Yes,” Harry replied shortly. “But you can't rely on my memories, Albus. If you are hoping I will have the answers for you, you are mistaken. I never knew as much as I should have back then.”

“Blake,” Albus said softly. “If you have any information that could help us…”

“Then I would say as much,” Harry replied. “But in doing so, does that mean I run the chance that something worse might happen instead? I can’t know. I can only work with what I have now, Headmaster. But that does remind me; there is a vanishing cabinet in this school. I have already tried looking for it but I can’t find it, you might have better luck with your connection to the school.”

“I’ll look into it,” Albus replied.

The room fell into silence and Harry went to get up from his seat but Albus’s voice stopped him.

“Harry Potter,” Albus said softly and Harry looked over at him. “Did he kill Voldemort?”

Harry looked at the man in front of him and the intense look in his blue eyes as he stared at him.

“Was the Dark Lord defeated in my time,” Harry answered softly. “Yes. Do I think he will be defeated again? Yes.”

Albus sat back in his seat and gave Harry a small smile.

“Do I think that another Dark Lord will take his place?” Harry whispered and Albus paled. “Yes. Do I think that this Dark Lord will be the most powerful Dark Lord we face? No, not even close.”

Albus paled even more at Harry’s words and he sat forward in his seat as he looked at the man.

“He pales in comparison,” Harry whispered. “Dark Lord Voldemort is on the middle to low end of the scale, Albus. So much more powerful than I am, but I’m not a Dark Lord.”

Harry saw the shiver pass down the man’s spine at the words.

“You yourself have fought two Dark Lords,” Harry pointed out. 

“How many?” Albus asked softly.

Harry sat back in his seat and looked at the man but wouldn’t answer.

“Blake?” Albus said softly.

“Good night, Headmaster.” Harry replied as he used his cane to get to his feet.

“Blake?” Albus called after him but Harry kept limping towards the stone room and the Headmaster didn’t call after him again.

xXx

Harry sat at his table in his dining room with a bottle of beer in front of him and his thoughts to keep him company as the conversation with Albus run through his head as he thought over his long life and where it was going.

“That son of yours,” Severus snapped as he came into the room.

Harry sat back in his seat and looked over at the other man as he turned his dark eyes on to him. Severus paused as he saw the bottle on the table and it wasn’t the only one.

“Are you drunk?” Severus asked.

“What did Ry do this time?” Harry asked instead of answering the man’s question.

“What happened?” Severus asked as he took a seat at the table.

“There are a couple more in the fridge,” Harry said, ignoring the question.

Harry sat back in his seat and took a sip of the beer as he looked at Severus.

“How did you even get these into the school?” Severus asked as he grabbed the two from the small fridge.

“You ask a curse breaker,” Harry said with a smirk. “How he got beer passed school wards? Even the Weasley twins could do that.”

“Ah,” Severus stalled. “Good point.”

Harry gave the other man a grin as he finished off the beer and opened the one Severus had brought over for him.

“The Minister pulled my files,” Harry said softly after a couple of minutes. “From the German, French and British Ministries of magic. There’s nothing like seeing your life spread out before you on a table to put things in order.”

Severus snorted as Harry gave him a grin.

“He was frustrated that he could only go back about fifteen years,” Harry said with a smirk, which Severus mirrored. “Albus also wasn’t happy I didn’t give him the answers he wanted.”

“He will never learn,” Severus muttered.

Harry looked at the other man as he remembered that the man had been a spy for years so would have had to be just as careful with information as Harry himself had to be.

“No,” Harry said softly. “I don’t think he will.”

Harry looked at the beer in his hand, feeling the years on his shoulders as he thought of his words to Albus. Severus gently took the beer from his hand and placed it on the table and Harry looked up at him. Severus crouched down in front of him and looked up at the other man.

Severus gently placed his hands on man’s thighs and Harry gave him a small smile.

“Hey,” Harry said softly, with a smile.

Severus snorted as he looked into the other man’s pale green eyes. He got to his feet and grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. Harry stumbled slightly as he put weight on his right leg and Severus chuckled as Harry folded into his arms.

“How many of those have you had?” Severus asked as he counted up the bottles on the table.

Harry snorted as he looked up at the taller man. Severus bent down and gave him a slow kiss as he tightened his hold around him.

“Did you bring any of those files home?” Severus muttered in his ear and Harry shivered at the sound.

“Nah,” Harry replied with a smirk. “Nothing worth reading about in them, just work really.”

Harry gave the man a wink as Severus backed him up towards the bedroom.

“I doubt that,” Severus muttered as he shrugged out of his robes and let them fall.

Harry grinned and slipped out of his shirt and unbuckled his belt and let his pants drop as Severus slipped out of his shirt.

“Just office work mainly,” Harry replied blandly as Severus kicked his shoes off.

Harry stepped through the bedroom door as Severus unbuckled his belt. Harry grabbed his belt and turned them until Severus was walking back towards the bed. The taller man raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Your history, Blake.” Severus said softly, stopping Harry. “Is yours to tell me when you feel comfortable.”

Harry moved his hands onto Severus’s hips as he held his belt, stopping his pants from sliding down.

“My own history is not a pleasant story,” Severus whispered as he looked down at the other man.

Harry looked away but Severus cupped his cheeks and turned his head back.

“I have a lot of blood on my hands, Severus.” Harry said softly.

“As do I,” Severus replied mildly.

Severus wrapped his arms around the smaller man bringing him closer. Harry let himself rest against the other man's chest feeling the man’s soft skin under his hands as Severus’s hands wandered down his back. Harry grinned up at the other man before breaking his grip around him and giving him a shove. Severus fell back onto the bed with a yelp of surprise.

Harry looked down at the man before him feeling the alcohol in his system as he moved forward and saddled the man’s waist with a grin.

“Sneaky,” Severus purred.

Harry reached up and wrapped each of his hands around the other man’s wrists before taking the man in a kiss as he let the memories of the day slid away. He pulled back and looked down at his lover and the understanding that they both had dark pasts they would rather move on from as they looked at each other. Harry gave him a sad smile before taking Severus in a deep kiss.

xXx

Harry could hear Black and Ry downstairs in the kitchen of Grimmauld place as he worked in one of the bedrooms on the second floor. Every now and again laugher or yells would drift up the stairs to Harry as he worked. He was having a lot of trouble trying to find the Horcrux since there was just so much dark magic in the house and it hadn’t been with the house elf like it had been in his time.

He was starting to think the bloody thing wasn’t here and was even thinking of asking Black about searching his vaults at Gringotts but knew that wouldn’t go down very well.

“Any luck?”

Harry looked up to see Remus standing in the doorway. Harry sighed and turned away from the box he was looking through.

“Nope,” Harry replied. “There is just so much dark magic in this damn house!”

Remus laughed and entered the room.

“It’s good to hear laughter in this house again though,” Remus remarked.

“How has the new Wolfsbane potion been going?” Harry asked.

“It’s great,” Remus said with a smile. “Only need to take it once every three months!”

“Severus and I are still working on it,” Harry said taking a seat on the bed in the room. “I’m hoping to get it to a once a year potion.”

“The wolf seems to be happier about it,” Remus said quietly.

“Really?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. “That could work better for us when we adapt it.”

“Yeah,” Remus remarked. “I can’t talk to Sirius about this. He wouldn’t understand but you have seen the wolf.”

“Of course,” Harry replied. “I have my own demons that I deal with Remus, so I can understand your wolf problem…I hear you’re teaching werewolf children?”

“Yes,” Remus said with a grin. “They are a mix of both magical and muggle children.”

“Teaching is well suited to you,” Harry said with a grin.

“Yes,” Remus replied. “Thank you for placing the wards around the hall we use.”

“No problems,” Harry stated. “I added it to Dracka’s list as well. If you have any trouble the Council will come to your aid.”

“You are really making a difference in that community, Blake.” Remus said as his brown eyes locked onto his. “We are starting to get a standing in the magical communities due to your new potion and push at the Ministry.”

“Hermione Granger has been helping as well as my lawyer.” Harry said calmly. “I can’t take all the credit. Not to mention the work that Severus has done on the Wolfsbane potion.”

“You have been good for Severus,” Remus said softly. “He's a very different man than what he was as a child.”

Harry barked a laugh and said, “We all grow up Remus…well except maybe Black.”

Remus gave him a grin before bidding him good-bye as he went downstairs to see what Ry and Black had gotten into.

xXx

“Finally!” Harry cried as he looked down at the locket before him.

He used his cherry wand to pick it up by the chain and place it into the glass jar. He was in the very dirty attic at Grimmauld place and had made sure to keep an eye on the dirty curtains to his left that kept shaking every now and again as he had worked. The creature that lived in the curtains would hiss at him periodically but hadn’t tried to attack him so Harry had left it be.

A sneeze caught him off guard as he stirred up the dust and he was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts and a nice long hot shower. The old house elf had been of no help and Harry was so close to cursing the horrible creature that he was glad that he would be leaving soon.

Harry got to his feet, eyeing off the curtains as the creature hissed at him and moved out of the attic. He moved down the stairs and could hear Ry, Black and Remus in the kitchen, probably having lunch.

“Blake, how did you go?” Remus asked, looking up as Harry came into the room.

Harry collapsed into one of the chairs and nicked Ry’s juice off the table.

“Hey!” Ry yelped.

“Found it,” Harry said calmly as he passed the juice back to Ry after taking a couple of sips.

“Does that mean we are leaving?” Ry asked disappointed.

“I’ll be heading back,” Harry said. “But you can stay for dinner and use the fireplace to get back to the school. If that’s okay with Remus and Black.”

“Sure,” Black cried.

Remus placed a cup of juice in front of Harry to save Ry’s from being nicked. Harry smiled up at the man in thanks, which made Black tense.

“Did you find anything of interest when you were looking around?” Remus asked.

“Just dark magic and more dark magic,” Harry replied. “Did your family just like living dangerously?”

Harry asked Black, who just glared at him.

“Though I have met Bellatrix,” Harry remarked. “Sanity wasn’t a family trait.”

“Hey!” Black yelped jumping to his feet.

Remus placed a strong hand on the man’s shoulder and pushed him back down into his seat.

“You might want to get this house cleared out,” Harry recommended, ignoring the glare he was getting from Black. “Gringotts would be a better place to store everything instead of here. There are some dark objects in this house I wouldn’t even touch with a forty-foot pole.”

“I think that would be a good idea, Blake.” Remus said as Black fumed. “Especially if Ry and the children will be coming here.”

“I can come in and clear it out and transfer it to Gringotts if you like?” Harry offered. “It should only take a few days.”

“That’s a generous offer, Remus said.  “Isn’t it Sirius?”

“Shut it!” Black snarled.

“He said thank you,” Remus said with a grin.

Harry barked a laugh and stood. “Well I’ll be off, be good for your uncles, Ry.”

“Dad!”

Harry ruffled the boy’s hair before moving to the front door. He smirked as Black exploded at Remus just after he walked out the door.

xXx

Harry let the warm water run over his body as he washed off the layer of dirt, dust and dark magic from Grimmauld place. He hadn’t been joking when he spoke about the dark objects in that house. No wonder the Black family had worked out the way that it had. Narcissa and Sirius got off lucky.

Harry startled badly when hands wrapped around him.

“Fuck Severus!” Harry cursed. “I swear I’m going to curse you one day!”

Severus rumbled a laugh and kissed his shoulder as his reached around him grabbing his limp cock that twitched in response. Harry leaned his head back on Severus’s shoulder as the man attacked his neck, the man’s own cock rock hard behind him. Severus leaned back on the tiles of the shower as the warm water ran over them.

The taller man played with his cock until it started to harden as Severus other hand pulled him closer. Harry tried to turn around but Severus held him in place with a hand on his hip and a chuckle, which sent a tingle down his spine.

“Severus?” Harry moaned.

“Sh,” Severus rumbled into his ear making Harry shiver.

Harry reached back and grabbed Severus ass with his hand as Severus worked on him using the soap to slick up his cock. Severus’s other hand played with his nipple for a little while before he turned Harry towards him.

Harry grinned up at his lover, taking in the sight for a couple of seconds before pulling his face down to his in a kiss.

“Miss me, did you?” Harry hissed into Severus’s ear as he reached between them and palmed Severus’s cock.

“You talk too much, Sun.” Severus purred before taking the man into a hard kiss pushing him back against the wall of the shower, the warm water running over his back.

Harry used his own hands on his cock as well as Severus’s at the same time. Severus gasped and pushed into his hand, gabbing Harry ass.

With a gasp Severus came, falling into Harry. The shorter man took the man’s weight and with a quick thrust came himself. The two men panted for a few second before Severus pushed back as he looked down at Harry with dark eyes.

Harry grinned up at him before slapping his ass.

“Hey!” Severus yelped.

“My shower, out!” Harry ordered with a grin.

Severus laughed and quickly soaped himself down before leaning down and capturing Harry’s lips in a kiss.

“I’ve had to deal with Black for two days, out!” Harry ordered with a laugh.

Severus snorted and left him to it.

“That’s one thought to get rid of a hard on,” Severus called as he closed the door to the bathroom to Harry’s laughter

xXx

Severus took a sip of coffee at the dining table as Blake opened the bathroom door and limped out into the living area and into the bedroom fully naked and without a hint of embarrassment. The man winked at Severus before closing the bedroom door making him smile.

He was sure he would never be as comfortable in his skin as Blake was. He had always been an awkward teenager, too pale and his nose too long for his face. Even with his succuss in mastering potions he still didn’t feel comfortable in his own skin.

“Hey, I found the Horcrux.” Blake said re-entering the room, pulling on a light blue shirt. “That house is just so full of dark magical objects! It’s amazing a member of that family hasn’t just murdered everyone is their sleep with that much dark magic floating around!”

Severus huffed a laugh and pushed a coffee towards the other man as Blake placed a glass jar on the table and pushed it towards him.

“Told Black I’m coming back to pack up all the dark objects and sealing them away in Gringotts.” Blake said. “He wasn’t too happy about it.”

“I thought Black would be happy about that?” Severus said calmly.

“I may have said something along the lines of insanity in the Black family,” Blake said with a smirk.

Severus barked a laugh.

“The Black family has always been a dark family,” Severus said.

“I can believe it!” Blake laughed. “I just need to get rid of this Horcrux.”

“Can I watch?” Severus asked sitting forward in his seat.

“Of course,” Blake replied with a grin. “Shouldn’t take too long, I can use the bronze circle in my classroom to contain it.”

“After your coffee,” Severus said with a smirk.

“Ah,” Blake grinned. “You know me too well.”

xXx

After a couple of cups of coffee later Severus and Harry made their way to Harry’s classroom. Severus was always amazed with how clean the man kept his classroom after the mess his dining room table could become when the man was working but he supposed that he needed to keep it that way for teaching.

“Okay,” Harry said tipping the locket into the middle of the bronze circle and stepping back. “I think we will attack this one directly.”

Severus leaned back on the bench running along the side of the room watching carefully. Harry placed the tip of his elder wand to the circle and activated it. The barrier jumped up as Harry poured magic, both dark and light into it.

“I’m sure Albus will be making his way down soon,” Harry said with a grin over his shoulder.

“I think you just like to stir him up with that dark magic,” Severus remarked.

“It’s more I forget than anything else,” Harry muttered.

Severus smirked as he watched the barrier change colours until it was the sickly colour of the killing curse.

“You didn’t combine the killing curse in that barrier, did you?” Severus asked, eyeing off the green colour.

“What?” Harry questioned looking back at the barrier and grinned. “Does look that colour doesn’t it.”

Harry took a seat on the floor in front of the locket and slowly reached out for the object as the barrier settled and turned clear. Suddenly a giant snake reared its head up within the bronze circle and tried to strike the barrier but Harry held the protection charm with as much magic he could pour into it before it would crack under the strain.

“ _Hello lovely_ ,” Harry hissed looking at the snake and by the way Severus jumped he had slid into parseltongue without realising.

The snake turned its head towards Harry and lowered it until it was on eye level with the wizard.

“ _You are not my Master, little wizard_.” The snake hissed.

“ _Nope_ ,” Harry replied. “ _I’m the one that will give you peace_.”

Hissing laughter made a shiver go down Harry’s spine as the snake pulled back. It twisted and turned until a short brown-haired man stood before him with cold brown eyes. The man gave Harry a cruel smile tapping his fingers against his leg as he looked down his nose at the seated wizard.

“You are not good enough to do that!” The man snarled. “You are nothing! A waste of human flesh!”

“Who is that?” Severus asked stepping away from the bench as Dumbledore slipped into the room behind them.

“I believe this would be Tom Riddle’s father?” Harry replied.

“That boy!” The man cried. “He is not my son! He is the spawn of the devil and should be put down!”

“I think I liked the snake better,” Harry said softly.

“Are you one of them?” The man spat. “Evil creatures! You should all die and leave us! God has no place for your kind!”

“Your son killed you,” Harry said softly getting to his feet and was put out by the fact the man was the same height as him. “He tortured you to death and tied a part of his soul to yours.”

“I should have drowned that boy when he was born from that demon spawn!” The man hurled at Harry.

Harry could feel the darkness from this man, which made this Horcrux such a powerful object. It had not felt as dark, as some items he had been around, but it had been hiding its sting underneath.

“Do you want to be pulled down into hell with him then?” Harry asked calmly.

“I am a man of God!” The man spat.

“Your soul is twisted up with a part of your son’s soul,” Harry said calmly. “The only way that your soul can be freed is if you untangle it and cast him out.”

The man glared at Harry before turning his back and puffing away to mist. Harry took a closer look at the magic as the two souls in the Horcrux torn into each other making Harry’s job that much easier. Just as the two souls started to tire Harry drove his wand down towards the stones at his feet.

CRACK!

Severus and the Headmaster jumped as the stones groaned under their feet as a blazing light burst forth from the barrier of the circle. When their vision cleared Harry stood calmly looking down at a cracked locket on the stones.

“That was unsettling,” The Headmaster muttered.

Harry barked a laugh.

“Another Horcrux down,” Harry said with a grin. “Not that anyone deserves to be tortured to death but that was one man that the world is better off without.”

“Another thing on the list of items that can make a Dark Lord,” Albus muttered.

“Ah,” Harry said with a smirk. “But that man didn’t bring Tom Riddle up.”

“Yes,” Albus agreed. “That is true.”

Severus moved forward and looked down at the locket.

“Is it safe?” Severus asked.

“Yeah go ahead,” Harry said, sitting back on the bench behind him. “It’s all yours. Salazar Slytherin’s locket.”

“Really?” Severus asked looking at the necklace with knew eyes.

“Yep, Happy Birthday.”

Albus snorted when Severus glared over at Harry who just grinned back.


	6. Chapter Fourteen

Warning: Violence and swearing.

 

“Blake Sun,” Harry answered the phone as he moved towards the Great hall for breakfast.

“Blake,” Dracka’s voice came down the line. “One of the ward stones is flashing.”

Harry stopped in the middle of the hallway as students moved around him.

“Do you need help?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Dracka replied. “We could use your help. I’m getting mixed reports about what is going on in the area but I think that it has something to do with Simpson.”

“Do I have time?” Harry asked.

“Maybe a hour or two,” Dracka said. “Looks like they tried to get into one of our villages but were repelled by the wards. Don’t think they were expecting them.”

“Okay,” Harry replied. “I’ll get back to you in about an hour.”

Dracka hung up the phone and Harry placed the slightly shrunk brick back into his pocket as he glanced around at the students.

“Blake.”

Harry turned to see Charmling heading towards him with a grin on his face, his brown hair pulled to the side.

“How are you?” The man asked as he drew even with Harry.

“I’m well,” Harry replied. “But I must be on my way.”

“Oh,” The man said looking disappointed. “I was hoping we could go to Hogsmead for lunch and I could pick your brain about an advanced charm I’ve been working on.”

“Um,” Harry stuttered put out. “I’ll have to make it up to you another time. I need to talk to the Headmaster, good day.”

“Um yeah,” Charmling said. “See you around.”

Harry turned away from the man and the strange conversation as he pulled his phone and dialled Kingsley’s number as he made his way into the Great Hall.

“Kingsley,” The man answered after a couple of rings.

“Kingsley, it’s Blake.” Harry said quickly. “I need a specialist team ready to go in an hour to back up Dracka, can you make that happen?”

“In an hour?” The man yelped.

“Sorry,” Harry apologised as he reached the Great Hall. “Only just got the call.”

“Okay,” Kingsley said and Harry could hear noise in the background. “Meet at Hogwarts?”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, as he made his way to the Head Table catching Severus’s eye. “Just about to talk to the Headmaster now.”

Harry stopped next to the Headmaster as Severus stood and moved closer.

“Okay Blake. See you in a hour.”

The phone clicked and Harry wandlessly and wordlessly threw up a silencing charm around Severus and the Headmaster.

“We have a problem,” Harry said quickly. “Simpson has tried to attack one of the villages that I warded, Dracka just called me.”

“How long do we have?” The Headmaster asked.

“About an hour,” Harry replied. “Kingsley is getting a team together as we speak.”

“Do you need the Order?” Albus asked.

“Remus and Black would help,” Harry said quickly looking around the hall his eyes briefly settling on his son. “Remus especially since there might be dark creatures at this village. Anyone else you think might help as well?”

“Bill Weasley might be a good choice,” Albus said softly.

Harry nodded and said, “He can back me up if I have to reinforce the wards.”

“Okay,” Albus said. “I’ll get in contact with them now, while you and Severus get ready.”

“Okay, I need you to say here Albus just in case this is a ruse to pull you away from the school.” Harry said breaking the silencing charm. “Come on Severus.”

Severus looked pale and Harry whacked his shoulder.

“Move it Snape!” Harry barked, making Minerva snort into her coffee.

Severus startled and moved without thinking, Albus coughed a laugh. Harry pulled out his phone again feeling eyes on him and he glanced over to see Charmling staring at him. Turning away from the man’s stare Harry dialled a number.

“You have reached the Department of Mysteries please leave a message and we will strive to get back to you…”

“Strike team three,” Harry muttered into the phone. “Priority one, Hogwarts in one hour. Bring the fire power Robbie.”

Harry hung up the phone.

“What?” Severus asked as they moved back to the dungeons.

“Back up team,” Harry explained moving as fast as he could.

Severus was wide eyed as he looked at Harry and he felt for the man.

“You have been in battle before right?” Harry asked, thinking back on when they went to the Ministry.

“Um, yes.” Severus stumbled over his words and Harry stopped in the hallway pulling up a silencing charm around him. “Mainly just Death Eater strikes.”

Harry stilled and looked the man over.

“I want you to say back with Bill and help as back up then.” Harry said softly.

Severus shook himself, standing taller and looked down his nose at Harry. He grabbed his hand in his own ignoring the few students still in the hallways.

“Severus,” Harry started softly, running a hand over his head. “Be careful and help Bill okay?”

Severus sneered down at him and Harry gave him a grin and another wack on the shoulder.

“Come on,” Harry said turning and walking through the silencing charm breaking it.

Once Harry was in his rooms he moved through to the bedroom taking his shirt off as he went, he pulled out the dragon hide vest from the cupboard and threw another one at Severus. He also pulled out dragon hide pants and let his own pants slip to the ground as he changed them over.

His shirt went over the vest as he pulled on some loose pants, he clicked his belt around his slim waist and placed his wands in their holsters as well as a silver knife and his silver sword appeared with the flick of his wrist. He placed it in the special loop on the belt before pulling a coat over the top. He looked over at Severus still standing there with the vest in his hands and sighed.

“Severus?”

The man started and blushed, taking his robes and shirt off before puling the vest on and his shirt over the top. When he reached for his robe Harry grabbed his wrist.

“Leave it,” Harry advised. “Take a jacket instead, it gives you better freedom of movement.”

Severus grinned at him and a weight lifted from his shoulders as he looked into his lover’s eyes. He pulled the man into a hard kiss.

“Ready?” Harry asked.

“I’ll just grab some supplies from my office,” Severus said softly. “A certain someone always seems to need medical attention.”

Harry barked a laugh and let the man go as he added a few more items to his coat. He pulled his phone again and dialled Dracka’s number.

“Dracka.”

“I have a strike team ready to go, as well as a Auror team and back up from the Order,” Harry said into the phone as he moved into the living room. “Where are we meeting?”

He took out his latest muscle potion and drained it. It would numb the muscle for the day and would help him move more freely, which he had a feeling he was going to need. The down side was it only lasted twenty four hours.

“Meet at the mansion, I’ll have portkeys waiting for you at the Paris International Portkey Platform.” Dracka said quickly with a lot of noise in the background. “A ministry worker will meet you there. I have a team at the village but will need your help here. Simpson has moved quicker than we thought he would. He has tried to break through the wards at three villages so far but we think it’s just draw us off from here.”

“Is he trying to attack the Council directly?” Harry demanded, feeling faint.

“We think that’s his goal,” Dracka said. “I have people waiting but we can’t do much until the sun sets. Most of my day teams have been moved to the other villages to reinforce them.”

“Shit,” Harry swore.

Sunset was still a long way off so they wouldn’t have the back up of the vampires until then. Severus came back into the room with a long jacket on and he cocked an eyebrow in question.

“Okay we should be there within the hour,” Harry said. “Can you hold until then?”

“Can only hope.”

The phone clicked as Dracka hung up.

“It’s not great news,” Harry said. “Come on, lets move to the gates to meet up with the rest of the teams and I can fill you in.”

xXx

Severus watched his lover from the side of the room with the Order members on one side of him and the Ministry workers and Aurors on the other as Blake and Dracka had their heads bowed over the maps on the large wooden table in the middle of the room. He had never seen this side of Blake and was in awe of the man.

He had never really thought of Blake as a warrior but seeing him calmly assessing the reports and ordering groups out he was left speechless. He had to remind himself that Blake had lived a long time and had been a battle worn warrior before he was a cripple with a limp.

“He is something,” Remus muttered into his ear as Blake ordered another group into position, the men and women taking his orders without question.

“That he is,” Severus replied softly, even Black didn’t say otherwise.

The way he barked orders it was clear that the man had been in command at some stage of his life and he expected his orders to be carried out without question even when ordering dark creatures he had them moving with just a glare and a growl.

Dracka worked along side him like they had been doing this for years and Severus could see another commander there as well and was surprised by the way the vampire let Blake take control when they had come in.

“Strike team three,” Blake called out and the ministry workers moved forward with confidence.

Severus was shocked to see the team, they were only a small group of four members, three men and one woman, but were heavily armed with both wands and firearms. This was a team that even Death Eaters would pause at.

“I want you here,” Blake commanded. “You are back up in case of the wards falling.”

“Yes, sir.” One of the men barked.

“Simpson has people here and here,” Blake pointed out a couple of spots on the map before him. “We have heard he has a curse breaker so the chance of the wards falling is there. Move!”

“Yes, sir!”

Blake looked back down at the map as a runner ran up to give a report.

“Remus, Black!” Blake called out.

The two men started then moved forward.

“Remus we have a groups of werewolves in these locations,” Blake said showing the spots on the map. “I want you to work with them and keep them focused, Black I want you as a runner between the groups. Your animagus form can move quicker than our runners. Any problems?”

“No,” The men said.

“Okay move out,” Blake said with a smile. “Stay safe.”

The ground shook suddenly and dust rained down on the people still gathered as everyone looked around.

“That would be the wards,” Blake said softly then louder. Still holding! Bill, Severus.”

Severus started and moved forward with Bill.

“Okay,” Blake said and pointed to a spot on the map near the east side of the village. “This is were I tied in the wards, Bill I want you to power up the wards. Severus I need you to watch his back. Understood?”

“Yes,” The two men muttered.

“I’ll have a team back you up,” Dracka said and a few men broke off from a group and moved forward.

“I’ll be there to help if the wards start to fail,” Blake said and grabbed Severus shoulder. “Stay safe.”

Severus gave the man a small smile and moved with Bill towards the exit the group of five men following them but staying back.

“Wow,” Bill said once they were outside. “Wasn’t expecting that from him.”

“I will second that,” Severus muttered, still trying to wrap his head around it.

“He is great warrior,” One of the men behind him said with a heavy accent. “He help us before.”

“Really?” Bill asked.

“Oh, yes.” The man said. “People come to kill Coven, Sun stop them. Many die that day. Vampires fed well.”

Severus and Bill fell quiet at that as they made their way to the spot on the map. Bill looked around until he felt out the spot that Blake spoke of and pulled his wand.

“The wards are holding well so far,” Bill said as he felt out the wards. “Gee, these are very strong wards, I don’t think their curse breaker will get through them.”

“Dracka said that Blake used pure light magic to complete them,” Severus said remembering his conversation with the man a while ago.

“That would have taken it out of him.” Bill said with a whistle. “He has worked on these a few times. They are layered one on top of the other every couple of years.”

Another jolt raced across the ground and a loud boom echoed around the village as they attacked the wards again. Severus watched as the wards flared about twenty meters from where they stood.

“Can you tell where they are attacking from?” Severus asked.

“West side,” Bill said quickly. “There are two groups. That’s the curse breaker trying to get through. He’s just throwing power against the barrier at the moment. I don’t think he was expecting so much resistance.”

Another jolt then shortly followed by another boom came to them. That’s when Severus could see people moving in the tree line in front of them.

“We have company,” Severus hissed, pointing out the people.

“Wards still stand.” Bill said, as he eyed off the people.

BOOM!

The ground shook.

“Still holding!”

BOOM!

“Slight crack but still holding!”

One of the five men nodded and ran off, probably back to report.

BOOM!

This one almost had them loosing their footing.

“Still holding! Bloody hell he made these strong! That curse breaker has some power behind him.”

CRACK!

“Still holding!”

Suddenly Blake appeared almost running and Severus just stared at the image. He knew his lover had taken a potion that helped his leg but it was still amazing to see as Blake pulled up next to them and took out his cherry ward.

“Okay everyone,” Blake said slightly out of breath. “At the next attack I’m going to drop the wards, then flare them back up.”

“You’re going to what!” Bill yelped.

“Dracka has people in place to pick off anyone that runs over the wards and gets trapped.” Blake explained quickly. “Team get ready!”

BOOM!

The wards flared then fell, there was a cheer from the tree line and some people ran forward then Blake snarled and the wards flared to life again his green eyes blazing. Gunfire started up around them. Cries and yelling filled the air then silence.

A horn suddenly rang out on the air.

“That’s the retreat,” Blake said, sweat on his brow as he poured magic into the wards building them back up. “Well done.”

“Was that it?” Bill asked.

One of the men snorted and Blake clapped a hand on his shoulder with a smirk.

“Oh, no.” Blake said. “They will try again. We can only hope that it’s not before night fall.”

“What happens after night fall?” Severus asked.

“Vampires hunt,” One of Dracka’s men said with a savage grin.

Severus shivered.

“They will remember why this Coven has not fallen for over a thousand years,” Blake said with a grin of his own. “Dracka will not let them forget who holds this land.”

Severus felt a shiver go down his back at the words.

“Okay,” Blake said looking around. “Bill and Severus you can move back to the nearest house, everyone has been evacuated. Bill keep a eye on the wards and send one of Dracka’s men if anything changes. Team five hold this area.”

“Yes, sir!” One of the men barked.

Blake nodded at everyone, his eyes lingering on Severus, before he turned and disappeared between the buildings. Severus just watched after him with dark eyes.

xXx

Turning away from Severus and leaving him was one of the hardest acts he’d had to do but Harry knew he was needed elsewhere. He moved back to the mansion, he paused when he heard a snarl and pulled his silver knife before he recognising one of Dracka’s hellhounds as it patrolled. The beast swung its powerful head in Harry’s direction and with a last snarl and flash of red eyes it dashed away.

“God I hate those things,” Harry muttered.

He made it back to the mansion and was assaulted with reports, there was damage on the west side of the village but they were holding. Remus was working with the werewolves well, the hellhounds had ripped through a strike team on the northern side that they hadn’t seen coming and the reports kept rolling in.

“Blake,” Dracka called when he saw the man. “They have sounded the retreat and all of the men that stepped over the wards have been brought down. Simpson has pulled back for now but he has giants with him.”

Harry paled at the words, he had seen first hand what the beasts could do and it wasn’t pretty.

“We have four hours before sunset,” Blake said moving closer to Dracka. “I will be able to change the wards to let your people passed the wards then, the only down side is if they have vampires with them.”

Dracka flashed a toothy grin in Harry’s direction in answer. It was chaffing the man that the sun was holding him back and he wasn’t alone. The other vampires were chomping at the bit to get into the fighting.

“Severus, Bill and team five are holding,” Harry said softly. “Bill will be able to hold the wards if they attack again.”

“Okay,” Dracka replied. “We will strengthen the west side. We have reports from three other villages under attack but they are holding with my teams supporting them.”

“Why has he decided to attack in such force now?” Harry asked. “From the information we have he didn’t have this kind of support here.”

“Yes,” Dracka agreed. “There was no indications in my spies last reports.”

“Could he be working with the Dark Lord?”

Dracka paled at Harry’s words.

“God, I hope not.” The other man muttered.

“I thought he was working through Germany?” Harry questioned. “What is he doing here?”

“Perhaps he has found out that the Council meets here and is attacking directly.”

Harry frowned, there were just too many questions and they didn’t have enough answers. A runner ran towards them.

“Sir,” The young man gasped. “Giants are forming up on the north side!”

“Fuck,” Harry cursed. “I’ll move that way with my strike team. Dracka have your men ready for when the sun sets. I think they are going to use the giants to smash into the wards with the curse breaker. Runner, get the ministry strike team three and have them move to the north side.”

“Yes, Sir!”

The boy ran off a Hellhound on his heels as support. Harry turned away but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. Harry looked back to Dracka in question.

“Stay safe, Blake.” The man said softly, eyes shining red.

“Always,” Harry replied with a grin.

Dracka barked a laugh. “Not from what I’ve heard, go!”

Harry gave him a wink and moved out a hellhound falling into step with him with a snarl. Harry looked at the beast with a shiver as the animal gave him a look like. ‘Do you think I signed up for this?’ which just made Harry’s grin widen.

Strike team three was waiting for him at the north side.

“Blake!” Sergeant Miller said jumping to attention when he saw him.

He turned to the three giants standing eight to ten feet tall before the wards. The beasts held clubs the size of Harry himself as they waited for orders. They were dim beasts however once a person had their loyalty they would do anything for them even if that meant their deaths.

“This is going to be a challenge, Blake.” Sergeant Miller said softly to Harry, his brown eyes wide.

“Yes, yes it is.” Harry agreed, and then flashed a grin. “Makes you feel alive!”

Dark chuckles ran through the team.

“Did you bring the firepower?” Harry asked.

“Oh, boy. Did we.” A short but heavy-set man called Robbie said with a grin. “Picked it up special from America!”

“Um,” Harry turned to the man. “Do I want to know?”

Robbie chuckled darkly. “Let’s just say that one of those giants will not be walking away from this!”

“Ah,” Harry said paling slightly at the words. “Okay.”

“It’s okay Blake,” The only woman on the team said kindly. “We will tell you when to look away.”

Harry barked a laugh and clapped the woman on the shoulder, her name was Sarah Felling and the last man on the team was David Shelton and he couldn’t think of a better team at his back. He had worked with these men and woman many times over the years. Five people against three giants would sound like bad odds, but Harry almost felt sorry for the beasts…well almost.

“Okay,” Harry said looking over the group. “I’m going to key you into the wards so you can slip in and out of them. Robbie I need that device of yours.”

Harry grabbed the wards at his feet with his cherry wand before tapping each person on the head before turning to Robbie and the rocket launcher in his hands.

“Really?” Harry asked eyes wide.

The man just grinned at him as Harry tapped the device.

Across the village Bill jolted as Harry worked on the wards.

“Blake’s doing something over on the north side,” Bill said to Severus.

“What?” The dark haired man asked fear in his voice.

“He has just keyed four people into the wards,” Bill explained. “I think he has something planned.”

Suddenly a roar of a giant echoed over the village making the two wizards pale.

“You don’t think?” Bill gasped.

Severus shivered his eyes wide.

“I hope not,” Severus whispered.

Harry turned at the roar from the beast in front of him.

“Okay Robbie,” Harry said calmly as the last of the roar rolled into the distance. “I want you set up and ready. I want the middle beast taken down before we strike. Sarah and David take the beast on the left and I’ll take the right. Miller I want you to stay behind the wards and keep an eye on us, if anyone tries to intervene take them out!”

“Yes, Sir!”

Harry turned to the hellhound sitting calmly near them. “Tell Dracka we are moving on the giants now!”

The hellhound nodded its head and ran off.

“We need to take these giants down before they know we are moving!” Harry told the group.

Simpson wouldn’t be expecting a team to strike against the giants, since no sane wizard would attack giants first. That’s where Harry’s plan was so simple by taking out the biggest threat as quickly as he could, before the other side could move them into place.

“Okay move out!”

Harry and the team moved forward as Robbie moved into position. He keyed up the rocket launcher in his hands and a soft whine started up. Harry pulled his silver sword and held the elder wand in his left hand as they moved up to the wards.

“Now!”

The rocket launcher and leapt across the field and the middle giant just exploded. Harry stumbled slightly in shock but kept moving as he passed over the wards to the roar of the other two giants ringing in his ears as he swung his sword at the stumbling beast’s leg before it could work out he was there. He sliced deep into the thing’s leg and a roar bellowed out as Harry ducked back and turned to the side as a club whizzed passed his head.

He could hear gunfire to his left side but couldn’t look as the giant snarled at him and swung the club the other way. He could hear Miller yelling orders but they weren’t for him so just kept an ear out. He flicked his elder wand and a dark snake burst forth with a hiss, the thing standing six feet tall, as it barred its fangs at the giant.

The beast roared and swung its club smashing into the snake as Harry ducked between its legs and stabbed his sword deep into its side. The thing bellowed and pulled itself to the side, ripping Harry’s sword from the man’s hands. Harry cursed as the sword came loose in an arch of blood.

“Blake duck!”

Harry hit the ground without a thought at the call and a club passed over his head as the second beast turned on him. Sarah had a gun out and was landing bullet after bullet into the beast’s flanks but it wasn’t slowing it down as it pulled the club up and Harry rolled. The thud the club made as it hit the ground next to Harry had his teeth rattling as dirt and dust splattered around him.

David flashed by near him and shouting a spell and red light lit up Harry’s sight as the giant reeled back with a roar. David flashed a grin at Harry, his face covered in blood as he pushed the beast back with the spell. Harry rolled to his feet, not as nimble as he once was but was grateful for the potion as his leg held him.

His giant was still trying to hold back the giant snake from attacking and Harry could see his sword sticking out of the beast’s side as the snake attacked it. Harry glared up at the beast and shouted a dark spell, the dark magic smashing into the giant’s chest spraying blood as it cut deep and Harry turned as it landed on him.

“Blake left!”

Harry was moving before he could think and a spell passed in the spot he had been standing. They were starting to gather attention. He quickly sent a spell back towards the man that had moved closer and he ducked back behind the tree line.

“Blake, left side flank!”

Harry ducked as spells sailed over his head and into the wards at his back. He turned on the ground and pulled the earth up between him and the wizards gathering to his left stopping the spells as a giant fell shaking the earth. With a loud hiss the snake Harry has conjured bit down on the giant’s shoulder and neck and the beast roared as it threw a fist into the snake’s side but it wasn’t enough and with a last gurgle the giant fell to the side and the snake puffed away into smoke.

Everything went silent.

Harry jumped forward, quickly pulling his sword as wizards started to line up.

“Retreat!” Harry yelled, casting spells towards the men to cover his team.

“Retreat!” Was echoed by Miller as he added his spells to Harry’s.

Harry lowered his head and ran for the wards, just happy that the men from the tree line didn’t have guns. Suddenly he was air born as a spell hit the ground at his feet and he turned in the air so he landed in a roll on the other side of the wards.

“All out! Hold!” Miller yelled and Harry sighed as he rolled onto his back.

“Right there, Blake?” David asked looking down at him.

Harry grinned up at him and took the hand offered. He let David pull him to his feet and looked at the damage they had made. If he weren’t so battle worn it would have made him sick to the stomach. What was once three giants were just lumps of flesh, he could see a few other bodies around the site but didn’t look at them too closely as he turned to his team.

Sarah was holding a broken arm with David standing next to her giving him a dark grin through the blood on his face as Robbie moved up to the group looking pleased. Miller gave a dark chuckle as he rounded out the group.

“I had forgotten how well you fight, Blake!” Miller clapped a hand to Harry’s shoulder with a grin.

The wizards on the other side of the wards had retreated once Harry’s team had passed back over the wards and were watching from the tree line again. Harry could see how pale their faces were from where he stood.

“That should give them pause,” Harry said looking over the mess they had made.

“Damn right!” Robbie cried.

“David,” Harry said turning to the man. “Move back with Sarah to the medical tent and help out there. Robbie and Miller with me.”

“Yes, Sir!”

Harry moved back through the village using a cloth from his pocket to try and get the blood and dirt from his face but he had a feeling he was just moving it around, as Robbie and Miller whispered between them.

“Where are we headed?” Miller asked.

“East side,” Harry replied as a hellhound appeared next to him.

Robbie yelped as the beast turned to him and growled making Harry grin.

“Tell Dracka that the giants are down,” Harry told the hellhound. “I’ve sent two of my team to the medical tent and the others are with me. We are heading back to the wards on the east side. I don’t think Simpson will make another move for a while.”

The dog nodded its head and ran off into the village.

“Shame those things can’t relay messages to everyone,” Miller said looking after the beast.

“Oh yes,” Harry agreed, limping more than before. “Would make it easier.”

A black dog appeared at his side and Harry thought it was a hellhound before Black appeared next to him, startling his team, as he stared at Harry in shock.

“Holy shit,” Black cursed staring.

“What?” Harry asked puzzled, stopping.

Miller barked a laugh.

“You look a sight Blake,” Miller told him. “All covered in dirt and blood.”

Harry looked over at the man before grinning, sending a shiver down Black’s spine.

“It’s not mine, if that helps.” Harry said, his green eyes standing out against the blood. “Not that I know of anyway. What do you want Black?”

Sirius jolted, the bloody image of the man etched on his memory. He knew in that moment that he would never second-guess this man.

“We heard battle and the giants,” Black said quickly. “Remus wants to know if he should hold position?”

“The giants have been taken care of,” Harry said grinning. “Hold position. I’m moving over to the east side. Bypass Dracka and say I need him to change the wards.”

Black nodded, changed form and dashed off.

“Do I look that bad?” Harry asked the other two men.

Miller just laughed and Robbie clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Worse,” Robbie laughed and they started walking again as another hellhound fell into step with them.

Harry tracked Severus by the link in his ring. They were in a house near where he had left them before. Dracka waited for him in the shade of the house with a heavy cloak over his head and shoulders.

“Fuck,” The man swore when he saw him and went to step forward but the sunlight held him back.

“It’s not mine,” Harry said with a grin.

“Thank fuck for that!” Dracka cursed, red eyes shinning.

“Come on,” Harry said pushing the door open and making his way into the living area. Severus jumped to his feet looking pale and rushed over to him.

“It’s not mine!” Harry repeated. “Give me a minute to clean up.”

Harry moved to the bathroom and got his first good look at himself in the mirror and could understand the reactions of the other people. He did look a sight, with blood and dirt covering his face and clothes. Large patches of his shirt were stained through with blood that was already starting to dry and stiffen it. Harry took the shirt off, leaving himself in just the dragon hide vest.

“Are you okay?” Severus asked softly, closing the bathroom door behind him.

“Yeah all good,” Harry said as he washed down his arms in the shower and stuck his head under the water. He pulled back water dripping onto his shoulders as he grabbed a towel.

“Something got you,” Severus remarked as he spotted a small gash above his lover’s right eye but was relieved when he could see no other damage.

“Not too bad then,” Harry muttered, wiping the blood off with the towel and allowed Severus to pour a potion onto another towel and hold it to the cut to stop the bleeding.

“What happened?” Severus asked. “We heard giants.”

“Yep,” Harry said under the towel. “Three of the bastard, now not so much.”

Severus paled.

“Come on,” Harry said, moving back to the other room. Leaving the shirt behind.

Harry came back into the room the scars on his arms clear to see as he stood in just his dragon hide vest and loose pants. Dracka’s eyes turned red at the sight but Harry ignored him.

“How long do we have until sun down?” Harry asked moving to a chair. “Severus is there coffee?”

Severus jolted and moved to the small kitchen.

“About two hours,” Dracka replied.

“Great,” Harry said. “Have you got your men in place?”

“Yes,” Dracka grinned savagely, red eyes flashing.

“Okay,” Harry said tapping the table with his silver knife that had appeared in his hand.

Severus smirked remembering all the times he had seen the man do the same with a pen or his wand when he was thinking.

“Is it just your Coven here?” Harry asked.

“No,” Dracka replied. “There are four different Covens here.”

“Ah,” Harry said tapping away. “That is a problem. I can key the wards to you which opens them up to your Coven but no other vampires or I can open them up to all vampires.”

Tap, tap, tap.

“If we open it up to all vampires,” Harry said softly. “If Simpson has any on his side they can also bypass the wards. It’s too late to call in the other Coven vampires before sun down.”

Tap, tap, tap.

“Open them,” Dracka said. “We have enough people on this side of the wards to hold them back if Simpson has any vampires with him. I need the numbers.”

Tap, tap, tap.

“Okay,” Harry said standing and the silver knife disappeared.

Harry turned to Dracka looking up at the taller man.

“I’m going to tag your Coven with a light mark,” Harry said to the man. “It will fade in about a day. I’ll then seek out the other vampires within the wards to tag them. That way we will know who is on which side.”

“Do it,” Dracka said.

Harry grinned and grabbed the man’s hand and felt out the people connected through him. He spread his mind out, he couldn’t pick out individuals but could feel the connection the other vampires had with their leader. With a thought Harry tagged them with a light mark. Dracka hissed but didn’t pull back his hand. Harry grinned at him and let his hand go. Dracka looked down at the pale mark of a phoenix on the back of his hand.

“The werewolves should be able to pick up that mark,” Harry said stepping back from the taller man. “Tagging the other vampires will take time, I have to find them through the wards. Send a runner to tell Remus what is going on as well as the other Covens that I’m going to tag them.”

Dracka nodded and moved towards the door of the small house. Harry turned to the other men in the room.

“Simpson will probably try another attack on the wards before night fall,” Harry said. “I will have to tie into the wards to pick out the vampires and change the wards. I need you as protection. I won’t know what is happening once I open my mind to the wards. Okay?”

“Yes, sir!” The soldiers barked as Bill and Severus nodded.

Dracka entered the room. “Runner sent. Are you ready?”

Harry looked at each man before nodding.

“Let’s go.”

xXx

Harry lowered himself to the ground against the side of the house as close to the wards they could get while still having cover. Severus stood on one side of him while Dracka stood on the other. Bill had moved out to where the wards were tied to the earth a few meters away and had Miller and Robbie as back up.

“Okay,” Harry said softly. “Good luck.”

Severus knelt down and grabbed Harry’s shoulder, the shorter man gave him a grin before turning his attention to the wards. He opened his mind to the wards and his sight disappeared as they over took his mind. He quickly filtered out all the information flooding into his mind as he slowly picked up the unlife forms of the vampires within the wards. He was very careful to pick up each one which took more time than Harry could afford but once he knew that he had them all he quickly tagged them with his light mark and pulled back from them.

He reached out beside him and Dracka’s hand grabbed his. He created a link with the vampire and the wards, taking an imprint of the dark creature and adding it to the wards. Sweat started to form on his brow as he focused all his attention on the feeling of the vampire next to him. He started to pant slightly and quickly tied the imprint into the wards and pulled back letting go of the man’s hand.

BOOM!

Harry jolted and his mind slipped slightly as the curse breaker smashed his magic into the wards. The man had some power behind him.

Harry swore and poured magic into the wards. Filling in the slight gaps and spreading it out along the lines, he had already placed, as he smoothed them out. He quickly looked them over for any breaks or any lines getting frayed but they were all holding together nicely.

“Dracka the vampires are tied into the wards.” Harry said without opening his eyes. “Give me the signal when you are ready to move and I’ll activate it. Take out that bloody curse breaker! Good luck.”

“I’ll have a hellhound tell you when we are in place,” Dracka said beside him then the presence of the man was gone.

BOOM!

Harry let everything else go and dived into the wards, trusting Severus with his life as he followed the magic into the wards.

xXx

Severus looked around wide eyed as Bill and the two ministry workers moved back to where he was standing next to Blake. The man had gone still his breathing panting slightly and his eyes glazed as he worked the wards with his hands twitching every now and again as if he was holding something that Severus couldn’t see.

“He has tied himself into the wards,” Bill said as he drew even with Severus.

BOOM

Another attack ran across the wards flaring them up before they disappeared from sight again and Severus could see people moving in the tree line.

“He should be able to hold them since the giants won’t be hammering on them as well,” Bill said as the two ministry workers moved to defensible positions near them.

A hellhound appeared and sat next to Blake, its red eyes looking around making Severus shiver as the stare passed over him. Bill and Severus shared a look before stepping to either side of Blake as the sun started to sink on the horizon.

Severus tensed and stepped in front of Blake as the hellhound suddenly howled loudly beside them. The ward flared up then turned ice blue in colour.

“He has opened it up to the vampires,” Bill whispered, staring at the ward in amazement. “Every time he works he shocks me. What he does with magic is amazing. It’s like he takes all the rules of magic and just throws them out the window. It’s as if he doesn’t even think there are any rules!”

“I agree.” Severus said breathless as vampires moved towards the wards as the last of the sun dipped below the horizon.

BOOM! CRACK!

Blake swore and Severus moved back to the man and knelt next to him as Bill covered them.

Severus rested a hand on the man’s shoulder offering what strength he could as the sounds of battle rang out around them. He had never experience anything like it before. Gunshots rang out from close by and he shivered.

“Put up a shield Mr Weasley,” Severus said softly.

Bill nodded and a protection barrier sprang up around them. The hours dragged on with the glowing blue of the wards the only light. Every now and again the curse breaker would throw power at the barrier but Blake held the wards strong. Severus was amazed by the strength the man held as he and Bill took turns keeping a protection shield around them.

It was after midnight when Blake groaned suddenly startling Severus. Bill turned in his direction.

“The curse breaker is picking through the wards,” Bill explained. “He has stopped just throwing power at it. They should hold since Blake used different strands to make up the wards instead of just one charm. The curse breaker is trying to find a weak spot.”

Suddenly the blue wall dropped and another ward flared up a couple of meters closer as Blake swore his eyes flicking around seeing something that the other two wizards couldn’t.

“Can you help him?” Severus asked.

“I would just distract him!” Bill said. “That curse breaker needs to be taken out!”

Severus felt helpless as he looked over at his lover sweating with his fists curled and eyes distant. The new ward shone with a green light almost the colour of the killing curse as vampires moved back and forth through the wall.

Suddenly Blake grinned and a horn sounded into the night.

“The retreat horn?” Severus asked.

“Yes,” Blake said softly.

Severus looked down at the man to see his green eyes looking up at him.

“Dracka’s men have killed the curse breaker,” Blake said softly. “Give me hand up?”

Severus smirked and helped the man to his feet. Suddenly a vampire appeared near them and Bill flared his protection shield.

“It’s okay,” Blake waved and Bill dropped the shield.

The vampire moved forward, gracefully, his red eyes shinning, with blood around his mouth and soaking into his shirt.

“Message from Dracka,” The vampire hissed. “Simpson is retreating.”

“Breaking camp?” Blake asked, as the two ministry workers moved back towards them.

The vampire grinned, his fangs exposed. “Yes.”

“Thank you,” Blake said calmly, staring the other man in the eye. “Well done.”

The vampire nodded, flashed his fangs and ran back into the night.

“Well,” Blake said with a grin as he wiped his brow. “We won this day. Miller and Robbie move back to the medical tent and see what you can do.”

“Yes, sir.” The two men answered then ran off back towards the middle of the village.

Blake placed a hand on Severus and Bill’s shoulders.

“Well boys,” Blake said, green eyes flashing. “That’s our job done. Dracka and the vampires will take care of everything now.”

Blake stepped passed them, limp more pronounced as he moved to the house they had been using. Severus and Bill just watched the man for a second before turning to each other.

“That’s it?” Bill asked.

Severus looked back to the green wall of light behind him then around the village as the sounds of fighting started to fade away into the night.

“Oh,” Blake said turning. “If either of you know any medical magic, you would be welcomed at the medical tent.”

Blake waved and disappeared into the house.

“Um,” Bill said looking after the man. “I know a bit.”

Severus nodded. “I have potions that could help.”

Bill grinned and the two moved towards the house. Blake had already placed a protection ward around the building as the two men arrived. Blake wasn’t in the living room so Severus glanced into the bedroom to find the man sprawled out across the bed still in his clothes asleep. He left the man there and picked up his potions pouch and they made their way to the medical tent.

xXx

Dracka grinned darkly and sliced into the vampire before him, his sword cutting into his neck and slicing it from its body with a shower of blood. Dracka lowered his steel sword and looked around at the bloody mess around him. The curse breaker lay broken and bloody to his left side with vampires and wizards scattered around him. Blake’s wards casting an eerie green glow across the grounds around him as he moved back to his second in command and wiping the blood from his face as he went, his red eyes glowing softly.

“I’m going to check on Blake,” Dracka said to his second. “You are on clean up.”

“Yes, sir.” Bradon said as Dracka moved off.

The vampire wouldn’t admit it but he was concerned for Blake. The curse breaker had been strong and by the fact that the first ward failed made him move faster towards where he had left the man. The phoenix on his hand flared as he passed over the wards and a shiver ran down his spine as he moved. Blake wasn’t where he left him and Dracka lifted his nose in the air and followed the scent of the man, his demon churning in his stomach.

He came to the house that Blake’s lover had used and found a protection ward around it. He placed his hand on the door and felt Blake’s magic touch him lightly before letting him through. He found Blake in the bedroom, alone in the house. The man was sprawled out across the bed still in his bloody clothes. He was slightly on his side but looked like he had just collapsed on the bed.

Dracka stalked towards the defenceless man and wondered were his lover and back up were. The vampire knelt down at the side of the bed and peered at Blake’s sleeping face. The man was out of it, snoring slightly in his sleep and the demon within Dracka yelled at him loudly. The slight smell of the man’s magic in the air and the demon whispered in his mind to take him. Dracka reached forward and grabbed the man’s shoulder and shook it. Green eyes slowly blinked up at him.

“Wha’?” Blake slurred.

Dracka’s demon flared at the sound of the man’s voice but he pushed it back down. Blake jolted back from him when his mind caught up with him before calming when he recognized Dracka. The man rolled onto his back and placed an arm over his eyes.

“Jesus!” Blake muttered. “You know how to wake a man Dracka.”

Dracka smirked and took a seat on the bed next to Blake.

“Where are Severus and the others?” Dracka asked.

“Sent them up to the medical tent,” Blake said looking up at Dracka. “You stink.”

Dracka barked a laugh and leaned back on the headboard of the bed and laid out next to Blake. Blake just raised an eyebrow in question.

“Can I help you with something?” Blake asked with a smirk.

Dracka just smirked back looking down at the man and let his hand rest on the man’s shoulder, feeling the rough skin of the scars under his hand.

“I can’t help you with that,” Blake deadpanned, making Dracka bark a laugh.

“I’m too tired to deal with you in this mood,” Blake muttered and rolled away from the man putting his back to the vampire.

Dracka just watched him as the man’s breathing evened out as he fell back into sleep. He ran a hand over the scars he could see, with a soft smile on his face, feeling the man’s power under his skin.

xXx

Severus was not in a good mood when he walked into the bedroom of the house after working in the medical tent the rest of the night to find Dracka asleep next to his lover. He stood in the doorway for a second in shock unsure about what he should do. Blake had his back to him snoring softly as Dracka faced towards Severus also asleep.

Severus stepped forward and Dracka started awake spotting him before glancing over at Blake before carefully getting up making sure not to wake the other man but he was out.

“Was softer than the lounge,” Dracka whispered to him, as he got close.

“Did he know you were there?” Severus hissed his eyes flashing.

“Ah.” Dracka replied, as he led Severus out of the room and into the living room, closing the door softly behind him. “Yes, I woke him up but he was a bit out of it.”

“Yes,” Severus agreed. “He gets that way when he uses too much magic.”

Dracka and Severus stood toe to toe, Severus an inch or so taller than the vampire before the man tilted his head to the side exposing his throat briefly. Severus wasn’t sure what that meant but he made a metal note to ask Blake next time, as Dracka stepped back.

“Do you want a coffee or tea?” Dracka asked moving towards the kitchen the soft light of dawn already lighting the room.

“Coffee,” Severus replied softly, taking a seat. “Two sugars, no milk.”

Severus looked up as the bedroom door opened and Blake peeked his head out.

“Don’t tell me you heard the word coffee?” Severus asked with a smirk.

Blake rubbed a hand over his short hair as his green eyes squinting at him and Severus could see how tired the man was.

“Just good timing,” Blake muttered moving to the table and collapsing in the chair.

Dracka glanced out of the kitchen spied Blake and ducked back into the other room.

“Feel better?” Severus asked.

“All good,” Blake said softly as he rested his head on his hand. “Have you slept?”

“No,” Severus said shortly.

The night was starting to catch up with him as it moved slowly into day. Dracka moved back into the room with three mugs in his hands and Blake smiled up at him. Severus felt a stab in his heart at the sight but pushed it down. He loved Blake and he knew that the man felt the same.

“You got the curse breaker,” Blake stated and Dracka grinned showing fangs.

“Cut him down where he stood,” Dracka said darkly.

A shiver ran down Severus’s spine at the tone and even Blake paused in taking a sip of coffee.

“How did we fair?” Blake asked softly.

“Very well,” Dracka said softly. “About a dozen or so of my Coven and a few more from the other Covens, still waiting on full numbers. The werewolves faired the best, no loses just injuries. Your werewolf fought well.”

“He is a good man,” Blake said softly.

“Black took a bad cutting curse to the side,” Severus said softly. “But is recovering well.”

Blake nodded. “Simpson?”

“Got away,” Dracka snarled. “But I don’t think he will be trying something like this again. He only had a couple of vampires with him and they were mainly young ones. We were able to rip through his ranks.”

Severus shivered at the thought of the vampires let lose, Blake caught his eye and grinned.

“Do you need me for clean up?” Blake asked.

“Nah,” Dracka waved him off. “We can handle it. You and Severus can head back to the school when you are ready.”

“Do you want the Order and Aurors to stay?” Blake asked. “The ministry strike team would probably have left by now.”

“We will welcome their help,” Dracka replied. “Any time they can spare.”

“Okay,” Blake said standing. “We will be leaving then, I need a shower first. I smell like giant.”

Dracka barked a laugh as Severus just looked between them as he sipped his coffee, wondering again what he life had become.


	7. Chapter Fifteen

Harry woke slowly the next morning feeling warm, comfortable and didn’t really want to move. He could feel Severus curled along his back with an arm flung over his middle as he snored softly in his ear. He soaked in the feeling for a few more minutes before pulling himself stiffly out of the bed. Severus rolled away in his sleep, the curve of his pale back almost glowing in the soft light. Harry ran his hand down the man’s back loving the feel of the man’s soft skin under his palm.

Harry pulled the blanket over the man before turning away and moving towards the bathroom. His leg stiff but not too bad as he ran a warm shower before dressing, he left Severus where he was and picked up his cane. He made his way out of the room and up to the Great Hall for breakfast a soft smile on his face at the students in the hallways. Harry and Severus had slept for most of the day before after getting back to the castle and Harry was staved.

He moved into the Great Hall, the children were loud this morning, which didn’t help the slight headache he had but warmed his heart. He locked eyes with the Headmaster and nodded his head. The man smiled at him and Harry was sure that he would have already had a report from one of the members of the Order about the attack.

“Mr Sun?”

Harry turned at his name and looked over at Draco and smiled.

“Mr Malfoy,” Harry said softly as the boy’s eyes flicked to the gash above his right eye. “How can I help you?”

“I was wondering if you could help me with that status charm,” Draco said softly. “The one that works with potions?”

“No problems,” Harry said with a smile. “When would you like to work on it?”

“Tonight or tomorrow night?” Draco asked.

Harry pulled out a notebook from his pocket and flicked it open. “How about five thirty tomorrow night?”

“Thanks, Mr Sun.” Draco grinned and moved off.

Harry looked after the boy with a soft smile.

“Ah, Blake. How are you?” Charmling asked beside him.

Harry turned to the man and his blue eyes widened when he spied the gash.

“I’m well, Charmling.” Harry said, moving towards the Head Table. “Just after some coffee and food before working on a project.”

“What are you working on?” Charmling asked as he walked with Harry.

Harry didn’t answer the question and when he reached Ry he bent close to the boy.

“Meet me in my rooms after dinner,” Harry whispered in the boy’s ear and nodded at his friends, still ignoring Charmling.

“So ah,” The man said looking put out. “About that lunch?”

“What lunch?” Harry asked as he sat in Severus’s seat at the Head Table.

“The one in Hogsmead?” Charmling said with a smile. “Isn’t that Snape’s seat?”

“It is,” Harry replied, grabbing a coffee and filling his plate.

“Um,” Charmling looked around for help but the other teachers just hid their smiles. “Won’t he want to sit there?”

“Nope,” Harry replied as he started on his breakfast.

“Um why?” Charmling asked.

Harry slowly chewed on the bacon in his mouth as he looked up at the other man. Harry swallowed the bacon then opened his mouth but Albus got there first.

“Severus won’t be joining us for breakfast,” Albus said softly beside Harry. “Blake is welcome to his seat since he normally sits with the students.”

Charmling looked put out and his eyes flicked from Harry sipping on his coffee and Albus’s twinkling eyes before moving down the table to his own seat.

“He doesn’t get a clue that bloke,” Harry muttered.

Albus chuckled and rested a hand on Harry’s shoulder before moving back to his own seat.

“Is Severus sick?” Professor McGonagall asked from a couple of seats down.

“Nope,” Harry replied and winked at the woman. “He’s sleeping.”

“He missed his classes yesterday,” McGonagall said looking at Harry in concern. “And that’s a nice gash you have there, Mr Sun.”

Harry grinned at the woman and tilted his cup in her direction.

“Does it make me look even more rugged good looking?” Harry asked with a smirk.

Professor Sprout giggled from next to McGonagall.

“More like a up to no good skin head,” Minerva answered with a smirk of her own.

Harry snorted into his coffee and coughed.

“Ha!” Harry barked when he could. “Minerva!”

The woman sat back like a cat that got the cream.

xXx

Harry moved his bag further up his shoulder as he watched the students moving around on the front lawn of the school while he waited for Severus. Harry leaned back against the wall of the school and idly picked up the magic of the castle wards and looked through them while he waited. The school woke up and took notice but he made sure that the Headmaster wouldn’t notice as he looked through them. Nothing caught his attention so he let them go again.

Not that he would be able to do too much after using a lot of his magic on the battle two days ago but he just couldn’t leave wards alone. Severus stormed out of the castle and Harry looked at the man in amusement as the man looked around.

“Problem?” Harry asked lightly and the man turned on him.

“My classroom,” Severus snapped and Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

“Is a few doors down from my classroom,” Harry replied mildly. “Has rows of desks and chairs in it with cauldrons.”

Severus grabbed his shoulder and pushed Harry towards the main doors.

“You,” Severus snapped as Harry stumbled. “Fix your son’s mistake.”

“Again?” Harry threw over his shoulder as a few students giggles at their antics.

Severus just growled in answer.

“He can’t fix it?” Harry asked as he limped down the hallway. “You know I have work to do.”

“Playing with the vampire doesn’t count as work!” Severus growled and Harry snorted.

Suddenly Ry and his friends appeared and the boy paled when he saw them coming towards him and he looked around for an exit.

“Oi!” Harry shouted and a few students paused and looked over at him. “What did you do this time?”

Ry looked ready to bolt as Ron’s eyes widened as Hermione just looked fed up with the two of them as students scattered out of his way.

“It wasn’t me!” Ry yelped, as he looked around for help.

“Don’t even think about it, Harry.” Harry snapped at his son. “Move.”

Ron patted Ry’s shoulder as he took Hermione’s hand and they turned towards the Great Hall, leaving Ry standing there hissing after then. Ron waved his hand over his shoulder as they walked into the hall.

“Snape already gave me detentions for the week,” Ry whined and glared at Severus.

“You want to make it two weeks, Potter.” Severus snapped.

Ry opened his mouth but Harry grabbed his shoulder and pushed him towards the potion’s classroom.

“It was Nott!” Ry defended. “He threw something into the cauldron. Hermione tried to fix it!”

“Then why didn’t you just vanish it?” Harry asked mildly.

Ry stood and stared at his father in shock and Harry turned to look at him while Severus glared at the two of them.

“I could have done that?” Ry asked.

“And failed the lesson,” Severus said smugly.

“And saved me having to clean up the mess,” Harry counted.

Ry blushed.

“But…” Ry stuttered.

Harry smirked and opened the classroom door and looked in and just stared. He closed the door and looked over at Severus. The man smirked at him.

“So, yeah.” Harry said. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

Harry managed two stepped before Severus grabbed his arm and Harry quickly broke his grip and stepped to the side. Ry snorted as Severus glared at him.

“Sunday night then?” Harry said with a grin.

“No,” Severus replied as he drew himself up and crossed his arms.

Harry turned to Ry and the boy paled.

“I heard Severus say two weeks of detentions,” Harry said softly. “One week with me.”

Severus snorted and Harry looked over at the other man. Severus just leaned back against the wall behind him and looked down his nose at Harry and Ry. Harry held his bag out to Ry as he pulled his dark wand with a sigh and moved towards the door.

“You know Severus,” Harry said with a wink. “It’s not fair to bully a cripple.”

Severus’s lips twitched up in a smirk while Ry snorted. Harry glared a the both of them before slipping into Severus’s classroom and quickly cast a spell to clear the air as he looked at the grass growing across the floor and the tree where one of the tables should have been with flowers scattered around the base of it.

He looked back out the door at the two outside the classroom.

“What potion were you making?” Harry asked.

“Watch out for the rabbits,” Severus remarked with a smirk.

“The rabbits?” Harry asked puzzled.

“Don’t worry Dad,” Ry said as he moved closer to Severus. “They will find you.”

Harry looked back into the room and his eyes widened.

“Really?” Harry asked the other two.

He slammed the door closed as he cast a barrier charm in front of him as the first of the rabbits lunged at him. Wondering how a potion could do this as he eyed off the mess. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Dracka as the next rabbit hit his barrier charm.

“I might be a little while,” Harry said into the phone as the rabbits started to pile up against the barrier.

“Why?” Dracka questioned.

“I have a rabbit problem,” Harry said calmly.

“A rabbit problem?” Dracka said slowly.

“I think they might have a taste for blood,” Harry said mildly. “Would you like some vampire rabbits?”

Dracka hung up at him and Harry grinned.

“Dracka doesn’t want vampire rabbits,” Harry shouted at the two wizards outside the door.

“Just fix the bloody classroom, Sun!”

Harry laughed as he eyed off the rabbits.

“Well, little fluff balls.” Harry said with a smirk. “I’m sure I can find you a home.”

The rabbits just snarled at him and Harry grinned before he chuckled.

“Can’t say I’ve seen vampire rabbits before.”

xXx

Dracka moved towards the front gates of his mansion as one of his hellhounds reported that Blake had arrived at the edge of the wards. He got up from his seat and moved to the front doors and out onto the patio as he looked out at the front gates while his hellhounds milled around waiting.

Dracka frowned when he saw Blake with a silver cage in one hand as he moved with his cane in the other and his phone call with the man came back to him. The hellhounds looked over at the man and the closest one to him growled. He wasn’t sure what the beasts had against Blake, he had never done anything to them, they just didn’t like him.

He beasts ran towards the front gate barking and snarling and Dracka frowned when the man placed the cage on the ground and the hellhounds settled down and were looking at something. Dracka moved to the edge of the shadow his mansion cast as Blake opened the cage and something went sprinting out.

Blake pushed the front gate open and the hellhounds bolted passed the man and into the village. Dracka groaned and he was sure they wouldn’t be back for a while as Blake left the cage there and limped towards him. Dracka could see the smirk on the other man’s face as he came towards him.

“A present,” Blake said with a grin. “Vampire rabbits.”

Dracka paled as he looked after were his hellhounds had gone.

“Ry had a bit of a potion accident,” Blake said as he moved closer, but stopped in the sun. “Thought your hellhounds might need the exercise.”

“What about the ones that they don’t catch?” Dracka drawled.

“Rabbit soup?” Blake suggested with a wink. “Since you didn’t answer my question, I took that as consent.”

Dracka growled as he glared at the man.

“Just remember, Dracka.” Blake said as he moved closer. “I have safe passage.”

“Fantastic,” Dracka growled. “I have until Monday to make my displeasure known.”

“Gee,” Blake said with a grin as he moved closer. “Only took Severus fifteen minutes.”

Dracka barked a laugh as the man came to stand next to him.

“Come on,” Dracka said with a flash of his fangs. “We have reports to look through from the battle.”

Blake groaned.

“Your displeasure is noted,” Blake said in amusement. “Is there coffee at least?”

Suddenly one of Dracka’s hellhounds bounded towards them with something in its mouth and Blake and Dracka looked over at it as it dashed passed the two and into the house.

“No,” Dracka said with a glare.

Blake just barked a laugh and clapped a hand on the man’s shoulder before moving into the house after the hellhound. Dracka just looked after him then grinned. Blake was just what they needed after the losses they had suffered after Simpson’s attack.

xXx

Harry dropped the pile of files on his table back at the school before heading straight for the shower. It had taken a while to go through all the reports and Harry and Dracka were no closer to any answers. If anything they had more questions than they did before the battle and he was sure a trip to the French and German Ministries would be in his future.

He let the water pour over his head as he ran the files through his head as he tried to make sense of the man’s move but he just didn’t have enough information.

“You’re back early,” Severus called out. “I wasn’t expecting you back until tomorrow morning.”

“Dracka told me to leave,” Harry called back as he rubbed shampoo into his hair. “One of his hellhounds used his two hundred year old rug as a dinner plate. For some reason I got the blame.”

Severus snorted and Harry looked over as the shower stall opened and Severus stood there with a grin on his face and nothing else. Harry grinned as he took in the sight as Severus smirked at him.

“The vampire didn’t like your gift of his kin in rabbit form?” Severus asked as he stepped into the shower and Harry washed the shampoo out of his hair.

Harry squeaked as the man grabbed him around by the hips and pulled him forward as his hands slipped around his ass as he captured his lips in a kiss.

“I know,” Harry said once he could. “I think he would-oh god.”

Harry trailed off in a gasp as Severus kneeled and took his limp cock in his mouth as he played with his balls. Harry rested his hands on Severus’s shoulders as the man held his hip as the other ran over his ass. Severus pulled back as he hardened and gave him a smirk.

“You were saying?” Severus drawled.

“No idea,” Harry said with a grin.

Severus barked a laugh as he got to his feet and pulled Harry close and backed him into the wall. Harry’s hand found his cock and rubbed him as Severus kissed his neck as Harry pulled him closer. Severus slightly moved his hips as Harry worked on him until he was panting in his ear and rock hard in his hand.

Harry gasped as Severus grabbed him and pulled him in time to his movements as he thrust into his hand until he stiffened and came pulling Harry hard. Harry gasped and tumbled over the edge as Severus leaned into him heavily as they both panted. Harry wrapped his arm around the other man and just took in the feeling of the man’s soft skin under his hands.

Severus pulled back and looked down at him as the water ran down his back and gave him a grin, his dark eyes intense and Harry shivered before pulling the man down for a kiss. He took his time as Severus’s hands rested on his hips.

xXx

Harry limped into his classroom ten minutes late for his lesson a few weeks later.

“Sorry everyone,” Harry said coming into the classroom. “I was held up with a phone call.”

Harry looked up and stilled when he noticed Charmling in the classroom as well as the other fifteen students between third and sixth years.

“Mr Charmling, how can I help you?” Harry asked, planting his cane on the ground firmly in two hands.

“Ms Granger mentioned you were working on protection circles today and I was curious,” The man said with a smile at Hermione, making the girl blush and duck her head.

“So you decided to invite yourself to my class?” Harry drawled and a couple of his students moved out of Harry’s line of sight with the other man.

“If you don’t mind?” Charmling asked with a disarming smile.

Harry eyed him off for a couple of uncomfortable seconds before nodding.

“Very well,” Harry agreed. “Ms Granger?”

Hermione started. “Yes, sir.”

“Please step into the bronze circle and bring up a protection circle,” Harry ordered as he closed the door behind him and moved closer keeping Charmling within his sight.

The brown-haired girl stepped into the circle and touched her wand to the floor as she cast the spell.

“Very good,” Harry said and pulled his cherry wand. “ _Stupefy_.”

The spell smashed into the wall and Granger yelped but the charm held. Harry smirked at the girl and tried again. This time the charm shattered under Harry’s spell.

“We are going to be working on increasing the magic in this spell,” Harry said nodding at Hermione. “Thank you Ms Granger. Mr Potter step up please and cast the protection spell.”

For the next two hours Harry had fun smashing through protection circles to the dismay of the students gathered. There were just not putting enough magic into the spell.

“Okay, Mr Charmling.” Harry called to the man. “Your turn.”

The man started and looked around at the students.

“Um,” The man said put out. “Okay.”

Charmling pushed his brown hair to the side and gave a smile to the room as he moved forward into the bronze circle and touched his wand to the floor.

“ _Praesidio_ ,” The man whispered and the charm flared to life.

Harry looked into the magic seeing that man had put a fair amount of magic into the charm.

“Well done, Mr Charmling.” Harry said as a couple of students sniggered.

Harry put his cherry wand away and pulled out his dark wand. The students always got uneasy when Harry pulled the dark wand and he had yet to work out why. Charmling’s grin faded at the sight of the new wand.

“As you grow older,” Harry said twirling his wand around his fingers. “You become more aware of your magic and you are able to increase and decrease the amount of magic in a spell more easily. That’s why when you try a spell that you learnt when you are younger its easier when you are older.”

Harry flicked his wand and sent a wordless stunner at the barrier, the red light smashing against the shield. Charmling started grinning feeling surer of himself as he glanced around at the students.

“It also becomes easier to see how much magic someone has put into their spell.” Harry explained and sent another stunner at the barrier. “In time you won’t have to keep throwing spell after spell at a charm to break it.”

Another flick and another red spell hit the barrier.

“All you will have to do is ‘look’ into the spell.” Harry smirked at Charmling and he felt the man pour more magic into the barrier. “And put just the right amount of magic into the spell to break the charm.”

“ _Frangere_ ,” Harry whispered calmly.

The blue spell smashed into the man’s barrier shattering it, leaving Charmling standing there with his mouth gapping as he held his wand.

“That way,” Harry said with a smile, putting his wand away. “You do not waste time and power. Okay that’s it for tonight everyone. Please work on your protection circles. I want you to be able to cast it without touching the chalk line. Thank you.”

“Good night, sir”

Harry smiled and watched the students file out as he leaned back against the bench as Charmling collected himself.

“That was impressive,” Cameron said as the last student left, leaving the door open. “Why did you not apply for the Defence position?”

“Because I want to work at this school longer than one year,” Harry said calmly.

Charmling laughed. “You mean the curse?”

Harry raised an eyebrow in answer.

“What was that last spell?” Cameron asked stepping closer. “I haven’t heard it before?”

“ _Frangere_?” Harry asked. “It’s a common ward breaking charm. Now Severus should be here soon…”

Harry watched in interest as the man’s face twisted slightly at the other man’s name.

“If you are done, Blake?” Severus purred from the doorway his dark eyes resting on the two men.

Cameron’s eyes flicked between the two men.

“Ah,” Charmling said with a grin. “I’ll just be going then. Thank you for the lesson Blake.”

Harry nodded and the man moved towards Severus, who didn’t move out of his way. Charmling glared at the man as Severus smirked at him before stepping to the side. Harry looked at his lover in amusement as Charmling stormed from the room.

“Are you teaching teachers now?” Severus asked as he kicked the door closed behind him and stalked closer.

“Apparently,” Harry said softly, his eyes darkening as the other man moved closer.

Severus moved until he stood over Harry with his thighs on either side of one of Harry’s legs as he looked down at him. Harry looked up in amusement.

“Do you need lessons as well Mr Snape?” Harry purred as he rested his hands on the taller man’s hips.

Severus smirked and caught the man’s lips in a hard kiss, one hand resting on the bench as the other pulled him closer. Harry smirked when he pulled back and sent a small amount of magic towards the other man. Severus shivered as the magic brushed against him.

“Stop that,” Severus snapped with a grin.

Harry smirked and brushed the magic down the man’s back again making Severus’s eyes darken.

“How do you even do that?” Severus gasped.

Harry laughed and pulled the magic back as he pushed Severus back far enough so he could stand.

“Many years of working with wards,” Harry smirked with a wink. “Come on, we’ll be late for dinner and last time that happened they gave our table away.”

Severus smiled down at the shorter man with soft eyes and gently kissed him one more time before giving his ass a hard smack.

“Oi!” Harry yelped. “What was that for?”

“For being a tease,” Severus laughed with a smirk.

Harry grinned back as they made their way out of the classroom.

xXx

Harry stood on the front lawn of Hogwarts in loose pants, a dragon hide vest and leaning on his silver sword instead of his cane as he waited for his class to gather. A few other students floated over towards him as well, since Harry had put a flyer up about anyone interested in becoming an Auror was welcome to watch.

Severus was watching from the sidelines as well, mainly for medical support he had muttered as they had walked out. Charmling had also taken a seat on the top of the stairs leading down to where Harry stood and had quite a few students sitting around him as others moved out of the castle.

It was a clear Sunday afternoon and Harry was enjoying the sun on his back as he waited.

“Blake!”

Harry turned and took Sergeant Bob Miller in a handshake and the man pulled him in for a hug before releasing him.

“Thank you for coming,” Harry said with a grin.

“No problems,” Miller said with a bark of laughter. “Any time you want to spar I’m here.”

Harry grinned barring his teeth as Severus walked forward.

“You don’t mind sticking around to answer any questions the students might have about being an Auror?” Harry asked as Severus came up beside him and shook hands with Miller.

“Severus great to see you again,” The man said with a smile. “Yes, that’s fine Blake.”

The man grinned wolfishly at Harry.

“As long as you make it worth it,” Miller laughed.

“Ha,” Harry grinned while Severus paled.

“What is it you have in mind, Blake?” Severus asked softly.

Two sets of eyes looked at him innocently and he groaned.

“Ah, right.” Severus muttered. “I’ll have the first aid kit ready.”

Miller barked a laugh and looked over the crowd of children before stepping back and placing his bag on the ground and slipping out of his robes and shirt to reveal a dragon hide vest underneath. Harry turned to Severus as Miller got ready and raised an eyebrow. Severus smirked and slapped him on the back before moving back to his place on the sidelines.

Harry stepped up to the students and looked the crowd over. He picked out his son in the first row with Hermione and Ron on either side of him and a lot of students from his club as they whispered between each other. Draco was near the back with a few of his Slytherin friends and between the two boys were many students from different years and houses, most of which had never had a class with Harry before, which kind of surprised him. Even the Headmaster stood at the back of the class with Minerva next to him and Harry gave them a grin.

“Welcome everyone,” Harry called out, as he leaned on his sword. “The man behind me is Sergeant Bob Miller of the Department of Mysteries and he is here to help me with a demonstration today.”

Harry stepped back from the students to give himself a gap between them and to keep one eye on Miller. He held the sword in front of him as he balanced on both of his feet, more to his left but still balanced due to years of training.

“If you decide to join the Department or the Aurors they will give you a steel sword on entry,” Harry called out.

Miller had placed his bag to the side and was standing with his own sword out.

“This is a tradition going back hundreds of years,” Harry said to the students as Miller took a step forward. “Most people new to the Department or the Auror program will scoff at the swords and they will end up in cupboards…don’t be as stupid as them.”

Miller swung his sword at Harry’s head. Students gasped as Harry ducked and wacked his sword against the man’s throwing him off balance as Harry turned and planted both his feet, his right leg stiff but Harry had had many years to work with his disability as he fell back into stance. Miller grinned and brought his sword up in a two-hand stance as Harry stood calmly with his sword in one hand.

“Now,” Harry called out. “Most of you are probably wondering what a sword can do against magic?”

“I think they are wondering more about how you moved out of the way so quickly, Blake.” Miller said with a grin as a couple of students giggled.

Harry grinned and flicked his sword towards the man, steel rang out on silver as the two blades met and Harry was dancing to the side before bringing the sword up to block Miller over head chop. Miller pushed down on the smaller man and Harry gritted his teeth both hands on his sword hilt as his right knee touched the ground. Then he was rolling to the left as he pushed the man’s sword to the right. Miller stumbled forward as Harry came to his feet. Miller grinned as he stepped back.

“Looks can be deceiving,” Harry called out as he got to his feet. “Swords and knifes can be just as useful as wands.”

Harry held his silver sword out towards Miller hilt first. The man took it in his right hand with a grin as he took a stance with both swords aimed at Harry. Whispers started up around the students.

“What is the difference between my sword and Millers?” Harry asked the students, keeping Miller in his sights. “Mr Potter.”

“Yours is made from silver,” Ry said, his eyes wide.

“Correct,” Harry called. “Why is that important? Ms Granger?”

“Pure silver can cut through spell work,” The girl said proudly.

“Correct.”

Miller suddenly brought Harry’s sword up and swung it towards him, Harry didn’t move. Students gasped as it came towards him and Harry calmly flicked his wrist and suddenly he was holding the sword instead of Miller and the other man stumbled forward and quickly brought his sword up as Harry twisted around bringing his sword to bear. Steel ringing out on silver. Miller quickly moved his sword back to his right hand and pulled his wand in his left stepping back.

Harry grinned and darted in, flicking his sword towards the man’s left side, he blocked and Harry twisted away.

“ _Stufrey_.”

Harry grinned as he fought; keeping his right side protected as he flicked his sword around and sliced straight into the man’s spell, breaking it. He brought his sword around aiming for Miller’s right side, the man blocked and Harry stepped back before darting in again, Miller brought up a shield and Harry kept going. His sword slicing through the spell, Miller stumbled and Harry scored a hit on his left side. The man grunted and stepped back.

“Oops,” Harry muttered. “Sorry Bob.”

Miller just grinned at him.

“The problem,” Harry called out. “When using a sword to break through spells like shields, is that you can’t see what’s on the other side until you are through it. They may be setting you up! They could have a knife or a spell waiting for you and not all spells can be broken with silver! Always know your limitations.”

Miller swung his sword and Harry brought up a shield and the sword skittered over the dome with a squeal, making a couple of students cringe.

“Why did that not work?” Harry called, panting slightly. “Mr Potter?”

“His sword isn’t silver,” Ry replied proudly.

“Correct,” Harry called.

Suddenly Miller lunged forward and Harry yelped as a silver knife came towards him and he dropped his sword. He grabbed the man’s wrist in two hands and pulled it to the side allowing himself to over balance and they were tumbling to the ground with the knife between them as Harry gained the upper hand. That was before Miller got him in the right side with his knee. Harry tumbled to the left as Miller grinned, knife against Harry’s throat.

“Yield,” Harry said quickly.

Miller grinned as he got to his feet and the silver knife disappeared as he held a hand out to Harry.

“Hey!” Ry yelled. “That was cheating!”

A few students laughed. Harry took Miller’s hand and pulled himself up, stumbling slightly before turning to the class, rubbing a hand over his head.

“Real life,” Harry said to the class as he summoned his sword to lean on it. “Is not like duelling classes. There are no rules.”

Everyone went silent.

“Someone will not wait until you pick yourself up before running you through,” Harry said softly. “They will not say; ‘Oh well, you are having a bad day. I’ll come back another time.’ They will just kill you and use anything they have to do so. Okay, anyone want to take on Miller?”

Harry grinned as the students paled and clapped a hand on Miller’s shoulder.

“You’re out of luck, mate.” Harry said with a laugh before turning back to the students. “Any questions? Mr Malfoy?”

“Why do they give you a steel sword instead of a silver one then?” The blonde asked.

“Because the Ministry is cheap,” Harry replied and Miller snorted. “If you are planning on becoming a Auror, invest in at least a pure silver knife, goblin made is the best with a spell to harden the silver. Anyone else? Charmling?”

“How did you make the sword appear in your hand?” The man asked with a small grin, his blue eyes intense.

“Good question,” Harry replied. “There are ways to link a weapon to yourself. It has to be pure silver to do so however. Piece of advice; never trust another person’s weapon, whether it’s a wand, a blade or something else. It could turn on you. Okay, Sergeant Miller is going to stick around for a little while and answer any questions he can about the Department of Mysteries and the Auror program since he was a Auror for twenty years before being demoted to the Department.”

Miller bared his teeth at Harry in a grin. Harry just pushed him towards the students as they broke up and Harry limped back towards Severus who held out his cane. Harry dismissed his sword and took the cane in his hand.

“Well done,” Severus muttered. “Not sure they will see you as a harmless cripple anymore.”

Harry barked a laugh. “You mean they thought that to begin with?”

Severus smirked.

“Nice show, Mr Sun.”

Harry turned to Albus and he leaned back on his cane, taking some of his weight off his right leg.

“Checking up on me Headmaster?” Harry asked with a wink.

“Always with you, Blake.” Albus replied, blue eyes twinkling. “Saves me getting a headache from your use of dark magic if I know you are up to something.”

“Ha,” Harry laughed. “I’m not that bad!”

“Yes, yes you are.” Severus muttered.

Harry gave his shoulder a whack.

“That’s nothing compared to him on the battlefield,” Miller muttered rubbing his side.

“I feel like I’m being ganged up on here,” Harry said with a grin. “I can still summon my sword back.”

“I’ll help you Dad,” Ry said as he stepped up beside his father.

Harry huffed a laugh and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“You didn’t get any questions?” Harry asked Miller instead.

“Told them I would come back next weekend,” Miller said. “And answer any questions they might have.”

“And no doubt have some forms for the seventh year students,” Harry muttered.

Miller clapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder before turning away while still rubbing his side and Harry smirked. He wouldn’t be the only one hurting tomorrow morning.

“That was great Dad,” Ry said with a grin, as the Headmaster left them with a nod.

“Should have seen me when I was younger,” Harry said with a grin.

“I would have liked to have seen that.” Charmling said coming up to them.

Harry turned to Charmling, leaving his hand on his son’s shoulder.

“How long have you worked with the Department of Mysteries?” The man asked, ignoring Severus and Ry.

“Um,” Harry replied, put out. “On and off since Ry was a baby and I came to England.”

“You haven’t been in England for long?” Charmling asked in surprise.

“Ah, no.” Harry said, unsure where the man was going with this. “Was in Germany and France mostly before that. Only came here when Ry’s parents were killed. But you would know this since you could have looked that up in my file in the Auror Department.”

Severus tensed next to him as Ry stepped closer to his side. Charmling just laughed it off.

“Not everything is in your file,” The man said with a smile. “Thanks for the show, Blake.”

The man nodded at each of them before walking away.

“He’s an odd one,” Ry muttered.

“That he is,” Harry agreed.

“You two are just paranoid,” Severus said blandly.

“I’m a Potter,” Harry and Ry said together making Severus groan.

“Oh, god.”

xXx

Severus made his way back to the dungeons after dinner that night, Blake hadn’t made an appearance and he was a little concerned, the man had seemed okay after his lesson earlier in the day, but Miller had gotten him a good one in the side.

He wouldn’t admit it to the man but he loved seeing him fight, he had skills and a talent that you wouldn’t expect from a man that needed a cane in his day to day life and sometimes Severus entertained the thought that Blake just played the injury up so that people would look down at him but Severus had seen the injury and knew it must pain the man on a daily basis. The fact he could push through that and flow so naturally with the sword in his hand amazed him.

He peeked into Blake’s rooms but the man wasn’t there so he moved on to his classroom next and knocked softly.

“Come in,” Blake called from the other side.

Severus opened the door to find Blake sitting on the floor in the middle of the bronze circle with a silver knife to the side and the gold glass griffin in front of him. Severus silently made his way into the room, closing the door behind him and leaned against the bench at the back of the room so he could see Blake’s face.

He man had his eyes closed as the Griffin moved around him bumping his knee with its head every now and again as he did something Severus couldn’t see. Blake held out a hand and the Griffin jumped onto it and stretched its back. The thing was quite cute if you didn’t get your fingers too close to its mouth.

Severus still wasn’t sure what the thing was about but he let Blake have his projects as long at the thing didn’t decide to bite him in the middle of the night he was happy. Blake froze the Griffin and placed it back on the floor before picking up the knife and ran the blade across his palm before letting a couple of drops of blood fall on the glass. It flared up gold as the blood touched it and was absorbed into the creature.

Severus winced thinking of the headache the Headmaster would get from the use of dark magic as Blake worked. The other man placed the silver knife to the side and opened his hand, the cut having healed, as the griffin stared up at him. Blake opened his pale green eyes and looked down at it for a minute before looking up at Severus.

“Yes?” The man drawled as he placed the knife and griffin away in his pocket.

“Giving the Headmaster a headache again?” Severus asked pleasantly.

Blake frowned then grinned.

“That wasn’t dark magic,” Blake said softly. “That was light magic.”

Severus stepped forward in surprise. “I thought…”

“That all dark magic involves blood?” Blake finished for him. “Don’t worry most wizards believe that as well.”

“What is that griffin?” Severus asked.

“An insurance plan,” Blake said with a grin and got to his feet. “Did I miss dinner?”

Severus smirked and moved closer to the man. Blake held his ground as Severus stepped over the bronze circle. Blake grinned and the bronze circle flared to life behind him, Severus could feel the magic on his back as he moved closer to him.

“Trying to trap me, Mr Sun.” Severus purred and was happy to see the shiver run down the other man’s back.

“Now why would I need to do that, Mr Snape?” Blake questioned.

Severus let his hands rest on the man’s hips as Blake looked up at him with wide green eyes and that easy grin of him. He could feel the man’s magic swirling around him and brushing against his back.

He took the man in a hard kiss pulling him closer as his cock hardened as the man ran his hands under his shirt. He gasped as his magic ran down his spine.

“Stop that,” Severus snapped.

Blake chuckled softly his eyes almost black they were dilated that much as they looked up at him.

“You like it,” The man purred.

Severus pulled him closer as Blake wrapped his arms around his neck as they kissed the magic running up and down his back making him pant and his cock strain against his pants.

“I must admit.” Blake said when he pulled back. “I do have to pour it on a bit thick for you to feel it.”

“Are you saying I’m thick Mr Sun?” Severus drawled, looking down at him.

Blake grinned up at him.

“You are just young, Severus.” Blake purred, making him twitch. “Should we move this to the bedroom or are you happy here?”

Severus reached down between them and grabbed Blake through his pants and gave him a rub in answer. Blake panted, his eyes darkening, as he backed them up. The protection circle dropping as Severus back touched it making him shiver. Blake backed them up to the bench at the back of the classroom. Blake grinned and quickly unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the floor before working on Severus’s pants.

Severus grinned and slipped out of his shoes as he rested his bum on the bench before wrapping his legs around the shorter man pulling him closer. Bare skin touching bare skin. Blake took him in a kiss as he grabbed the other man’s ass pulling him to the edge of the bench and rocking his hips into Severus making him moan as their cocks rubbed together.

“I hope you locked the door,” Severus muttered.

Blake chuckled and attacked his neck his hands tightening on Severus’s ass almost pulling him off the bench as they rocked their hips together. Severus reached between them and grabbed them in his long fingered hand making Blake pant and picked up the pace, Severus’s legs tight around his waist. Then he was coming with a grunt with Severus following shortly after.

Blake panted in his ear as he leaned most of his weight onto Severus as the other man held him close. Severus ran his hand up the man’s sides and Blake hissed. Severus lifted the man’s shirt to see the bruising on his right side.

“He got you a good one,” Severus muttered.

Blake huffed a laugh.

“Was pay back,” Blake said pulling back from Severus.

The other man kept his legs locked around the shorter man so he couldn’t move away as he cast a cleaning charm over them. He looked down into the man’s green eyes. So much like Lily Potters.

“I always thought Potter got his eyes from Lily,” Severus muttered carefully.

“He did,” Blake said softly, leaning into Severus and the table.

“You have the same coloured eyes,” Severus said softly. “You don’t have the Potter name and yet still related to James Potter?”

“That’s right,” Blake replied, looking away.

“Blake Sun,” Severus purred.

Blake looked back at him.

“That’s me,” Blake said softly.

“But it hasn’t always been?” Severus pushed.

“Correct,” Blake replied, as Severus planted his feet on the ground.

Blake didn’t move away from him as he stood between his legs, his eyes locked on his.

“How many names have you had?” Severus asked softly, resting a hand on the man’s cheek.

“Ah, a few.” Blake said and tried to turn away but Severus’s hand stopped him. “I like Blake Sun, it means a lot to me.”

“Will you tell me who you are?” Severus asked softly, a part of his mind already knowing but still needing the man to confirm it.

“Um,” Blake stood rooted to the spot, his green eyes wide as they looked at Severus. “I will if you want me to, but the time isn’t right yet, Severus. It will put both of us in danger and anyone else that knows.”

Severus looked down at him intensely, his black eyes boring into Blake’s. The man just stared back and gave him a soft smile.

“I have a feeling,” Blake said slowly. “You already know who I am.”

Severus flinched back.

“I am Blake Sun before any other name I may have held, Severus.” Blake said softly, and placed his hands on the other man’s thighs. “Regardless of the name I go by now, I am still the same man.”

Severus nodded as he covered Blake’s hands with his own and let the conversation drop, he was a patient man and he trusted Blake with more than just his life as he looked into the man’s pale green eyes.


	8. Chapter Sixteen

Warning: violence.

 

Harry limped slowly down the hallway of Hogwarts just enjoying the night, as he made his way back to his rooms after picking up some books from the library. He heard a slight scuff on the stones and before he could turn an arm wrapped around his chest and pulled him tight against a taller body.

“Jesus Severus,” Harry cursed.

“I’m not your lover,” A familiar male voice hissed in his ear and before Harry could move a silver knife was held to his throat.

Harry froze as the knife nicked his throat drawing blood.

“Mr Charmling,” Harry said calmly. “I knew there was something not right with you.”

The man chuckled behind him as he held the knife close.

“Do you know how sick it made me to see you falling all over that traitor!" Charmling hissed in his ear, his arm tight around him. "What a waste of talent and power.”

“Ah,” Harry said softly. “So, you are working for the Dark Lord then?”

Charmling chuckled darkly. “He has promised me so much!”

“But what has he delivered?” Harry asked.

“You!” Charmling hissed and stabbed him deeply in the side between his ribs.

Harry hissed hunching over as the man stabbed into his stomach repetitively, grinning madly. Harry crumpled to the ground as the man released him and started kicking him as his blood splashed across the floor. Harry curled up as much as he could, trying to gather his magic around him as pain racked his body but the magic kept slipping away from him. That first stab wound had hit deep.

“The Dark Lord will get what he wants!” Charmling was hissing as he landed kick after kick. “He will give me what I want!”

Just as Harry gathered up his magic, Charmling smashed his boot into his head and he saw stars. He went limp on the ground, already feeling his life leaving him.  He didn’t have much time as dark mists started to take over his eyesight.

“Your lover is next,” Charmling hissed into his ear as he knelt next to Harry. “Then your son and the Headmaster. We will take this school!”

Harry laughed and spat blood to the side as it started to fill his lungs.

“You think you can take this school?” Harry gasped, pain racking his body.

“Yes!” Charmling hissed. “I’ve already let the Death Eaters in! It’s just a matter of time now!”

“You’re an idiot!” Harry coughed.

Charmling growled and stood suddenly staring down at Harry’s crumpled form with cold eyes. The last thing Harry saw was the man’s boot coming at his head.

xXx

Harry came to with a jolt feeling cold and yet hot as fire burned up his spine. The pain leaking into his body making him gasp as he struggled with every breath. He was still lying where he had fallen and was sure that only a few minutes had passed. He tried to move but the broken ribs in his chest made his head spin and almost black out. He had to warn Severus.

He focused on the ring on his finger and picked up the broken link with the man as he cast his mind out from his body following the spell back to Severus. Following the link, he found the man whom was supervising a detention with Ry and Harry sighed in relief.

_‘Severus,’_ Harry whispered.

The man’s head came up and he looked around the room.

“Did you want something, Potter?” Severus asked Ry.

Ry looked up from cleaning a cauldron in confusion.

“I didn’t say anything,” The boy replied.

‘ _Severus,’_ Harry tried again. ‘ _It’s Blake.’_

Harry’s link slipped as pain coursed through his body as the dark magic of the Deathly Hollows ate away at him.  It flowed in his veins like fire and his vision blacked out briefly. When he was able to pick up the link again he got a glimpse of Severus and Ry walking through the hallways.

‘ _Severus_ ,’ Harry tried again.

Severus stopped, grabbing Ry’s shoulder.

“Where are you, Blake?” Severus said aloud. “The tracking spell isn’t working.”

_‘Death Eaters have gotten into the school,’_ Harry thought quickly, unsure how long his connection would last.

“Where are you!?” Severus hissed.

‘ _Library_!’ Harry hissed and the link slipped again.

He lay panting on the floor.  He didn’t have enough strength to try the connection again. The dark magic of the Hollows felt like fire in his veins as it burned up his spine. His ribs screamed and his head pounded. Harry jolted awake without realising he had slipped into the darkness to hear running footsteps.

“Blake!”

“Dad!”

Hands were on his shoulder and pushing, ripping a groan from his throat as he rolled limply onto his back and felt a breeze as his shirt was lifted. He could hear voices above him sounding panicked and wondered if it was about him as his head swum and the ground moved under him. All he could see was dark mists and the gathering darkness around him.

“Blake!”

“…Death eaters have…”

“…Headmaster…”

“…Potter…”

“…But dad.”

“Room and stay…”

Harry groaned turning his head away from the noise, the dark magic eating at him setting his skin on fire.

“Go Potter!”

“Ry,” Harry whispered.

“Blake, just hold on!”

Harry wanted to tell Severus that he couldn’t die and that he needed to keep Ry safe and keep the Headmaster away from the tower but all he could see was the dark mists of the Hollows. He had been here before and every time it scared the shit out of him.

Then suddenly there was a hand wrapped around his and another mind brushing against him.

‘ _Blake_?’ Severus voice echoed strangely.

‘ _Severus_ ,’ Harry gasped and strengthened the link with the other man’s mind. _‘It was Charmling. He’s let Death Eaters into the school. They are here to kill you, Ry and the Headmaster!’_

‘ _Sh, Blake_.’ Severus whispered into his mind. ‘ _Calm down, you are dying_.’

‘ _No_ ,’ Harry hissed. ‘ _I can’t die, Severus! Hollows will keep me alive_! _They will bring me back!’_

Severus pulled back in shock and Harry lost the connection with the man’s mind. He reached out blindly but he was slipping into the darkness as fire and ice overcame him taking everything else away.

xXx

Severus looked down at his lover in shock and tried to use Legilimency to get back into the man’s mind but he was out, there was nothing to grab on to. The man was covered in blood and it pooled around him from the multiple stab wounds. Severus had tried to stop the bleeding with his robe without much luck. The man was pale and if it weren’t for the slight movement of his chest he would have believed he was already dead and the fear spiked through him.

‘ _I can’t die!’_ Blake’s whispered thoughts came back to him again.

“God, I hope you’re right,” Severus whispered to the man on the floor, even if he had seen proof of it with the killing spell. This was something completely different.

The man was a mess he had never seen him so bad, if it was anyone else they would have died well before Severus and Potter had even gotten to him. He laid his hand on Blake’s shoulder and shook him but he couldn’t get him to react. His head just rolled lifeless which stabbed straight through Severus’s heart.

He knew he had to move.  He had to keep Potter safe and the school. Just as he was about to stand a small gold glass figurine of the griffin crawled out of Blake’s jacket pocket and shook its head. Severus scooped up the figurine and it looked up at him with bright red eyes. Without thinking he placed it into his pocket.

“ _Expecto Patronum_ ,” Severus intoned and a silver doe appeared in front of him waiting for his command. “Tell Poppy Pomfrey, Blake is in the second-floor corridor and needs medical attention urgently.  Be careful there are Death Eaters in the castle.”

The doe nodded its head and sprung off down the hallway. Severus looked down at the man on the floor and turned away. His heart breaking as he did, all he wanted to do was collapse to the floor next to his lover but he had to help Potter and the Headmaster.

Suddenly a green light lit up the hallway and he ran to the window and his eyes widened as he saw the Dark Mark lighting up the sky.

“Shit!” Severus cursed and before he could think on it too much more, he ran and prayed that Blake’s words were correct.

xXx

Ry crashed into Draco as he came around the corner towards his Father’s rooms and the boys went sprawling across the hallway in a tangle of limbs.

“Watch it Potter!”

Draco pulled himself to his feet but Ry wasn’t looking at him and the Slytherin turned to see the green glow around the main doors to the school.

“What’s that?” Malfoy asked and stepped closer.

“Death Eaters have gotten into the school,” Ry hissed. “They got Dad. Snape sent me down here to stay in Dad’s rooms.”

Draco paled at the words as they looked at each other.

“What’s the green glow then?” Draco asked and the two boys crept towards the doors.

“I should go to Dad’s rooms,” Ry said but he kept moving forward.

They could hear yelling now that they were getting closer and Ry reached out a shaking hand, paling when he noticed his father’s blood on his sleeve and hand and he snatched it back.

“Scared Potter?” Draco smirked.

“You wish!” Ry snapped and pushed the door open.

Both boys gasped as they looked out onto the grounds to see the Dark Mark floating in the sky and Draco moved closer to the other boy to the side of the doors. They could see Dumbledore already out there and fighting.

“Why is he alone?” Ry gasped. “Where is everyone else?”

“Your father?” Draco asked softly.

Ry felt a stab of worry for his father. He knew the man couldn’t die. He’d seen it before, more than once, but it still scared the shit out of him every time and he was sure it was the same for his father. He had seen the look of fear in his father’s eyes when death had tried to claim him before.

Ry shivered and moved closer to the castle railing, slightly slipping on a patch of stone that someone must have charmed. Draco followed close behind like a ghost. They made it to the railing and looked over the front lawns. Dumbledore was fighting against five Death Eaters and they could see more moving towards him from the direction of the Whomping Willow.

“They must be getting in from the Shrieking shack,” Ry whispered as the boys huddled down.

Suddenly Snape came running out and hit the patch of charmed stone and slipped. Ry and Draco grabbed the man before he could go over the railing as he crashed into it. Snape looked at them with shock as a small gold glass figurine jumped from his pocket and up onto the railing.

“What are you two doing here?” Snape snapped when he caught his breath, only dressed in long sleeve shirt and pants. “Potter, why aren’t you in your father’s rooms?”

“We saw the Dark Mark,” Draco replied for them, with large eyes.

The three of them looked back over the railing as the gold griffin jumped up higher to overlook the scene. Ry could see that Snape’s eyes were too large as he took it in. His hands were shaking and covered in his father’s blood and he was sure the man was in shock.

“Dad?” Ry questioned softly.

Snape turned to him, his eyes unreadable.

“Poppy is seeing to him,” Snape whispered. “I have to help the Headmaster. Where is everyone? Potter do you have your phone and Kingsley’s number? I should have taken Blake’s phone.”

Suddenly the little gold griffin made a small noise and the three looked up. It had climbed as high as it could go and was looking towards the Headmaster and the Death Eaters in interest. It opened its wings wide and jumped, pumping its small wings to get air born as it moved towards the fighting.

“It doesn’t think it can fight?” Draco said in concern. “They will shatter it!”

Then the gold figurine was changing with a soft golden glow around it as it started to grow. The three of them stared in shock as the gold griffin grew to the size of a real one and with a loud screech that had the panes of glass shaking it was speeding towards the Death Eaters and the Headmaster and all the fighting stopped as everyone stared at it.

“He knew!” Snape snapped. “Damn that man.”

“He always knows!” Ry whispered back his own eyes large.

The griffin torn through the Death Eaters, its glass claws ripping into them as spells bounced off its sides as it turned on the Death Eaters. The Headmaster adding his spells to the mix as they pushed the Death Eaters back but more were moving in to take their place.

“Merlin,” Draco cursed. “It slept on my bedside table for six months!”

Ry snorted, he knew better than to let one his father’s projects sleep near him. His father sometimes forgot the dangers of his work, especially when there were children around.

“You’re lucky then,” Ry said with a smirk.

“Potter, phone!” Snape snapped.

Ry jolted and quickly dug it out of his pocket and handed it over to Snape and the man flicked through the numbers and sighed when he came to Kingsley’s name.

“Kingsley Shacklebolt.” The man answered when he called him.

“Shacklebolt,” Severus said quickly then gasped as the griffin stood in front of the Headmaster, a sickly green light flaring around him as it blocked the killing curse.

“Who’s this?”

“Snape,” Severus replied. “We are under attack at the school! Death Eaters.”

Silence greeted him.

“Fuck,” Kingsley swore and Ry snorted next to him. “We didn’t get word!”

“The Headmaster is fighting them,” Snape replied quickly. “We need support. No one else is here.”

“Blake?”

“He’s down,” Severus whispered. “He can’t help us.”

“Oh, god.” Kingsley gasped. “I’ll get the word out.”

Kingsley hung up and Severus just looked at the phone in his hands and the blood. Ry placed his hands over his as he took the phone back.

“Well, well. What do we have here?”

Snape looked up and saw red. Charmling stood before them with his wand out and a smirk on his lips. Severus snarled as he jumped to his feet but Draco and Ry grabbed his shoulders and held him back. The man’s eyes flicked to the scene before him and his eyes widened when he saw the griffin and his wand dipped slightly.

That was all Severus needed as he broke the hold with the two boys and lunged towards the man. All sense leaving his head as he saw red. The man casually flicked his wand and Severus skipped to the side, surprising the Auror as he smashed his shoulder into the shorter man knocking him back.

Charmling got his feet under him quickly and pulled a silver knife, the same knife he had used on Blake and grinned. Severus pulled his wand and sent a quick spell at the man but he just laughed as he stepped to the side as Severus circled around.

“Are you going to fall to the same blade as your lover?” Charmling taunted as they circled around each other as Ry and Draco crept further away down the railing. “He should be dead by now.”

Severus snarled as he sent another spell at the man but he just stepped to the side and sent one back. Severus skipped to the side but he wasn’t fast enough. The cutting charm clipped him in the side as he tried to twist out of the way and he cursed. The other man had eight years of Auror training on him but he didn’t care as he glared at the other man.

“Now, now.” Charmling called. “I thought a Death Eater like you would have better skills, Snape!”

“ _Sectumsempra_!”

Charmling casually brought up a barrier charm before him and Severus’s charm was absorbed into the slightly grey barrier.

“Is that the best you have?” Charmling laughed behind the shield.

“Snape!”

Severus’s eyes flicked to Ry holding a sword in his hands and the boy threw it to him. Severus caught it and looked at the boy puzzled.

“Cut through the barrier,” Ry whispered. “He can’t see through it!”

Severus grinned and held the silver sword in his hand. The griffin suddenly screeched loudly and it was all he needed as a distraction. He lunged forward and slashed the sword through the barrier spell and Charmling jumped back in surprise as his barrier fell.

He swung the sword around but he had no idea how to use it as the man jumped back and by the look in Charmling’s eyes the other man knew that and he started to laugh. Until a hissing made the two men turn with wide eyes.

The gold griffin stood on the railing beside them, its tail flicking around as it held his wings up high and its head low. Severus felt a bolt of fear run through him as the beast’s red eyes flicked between the two men. It looked even bigger close up as its head swung between the two men and it hissed loudly.

“Stop the Death Eaters getting in at the Whomping Willow!” Draco yelled at it and its head flicked towards him.

Draco paled as the beast locked its eyes on him and cocked its head to the side. It screeched again and turned, its tail swinging out and Severus had to drop to the stones as it passed over his head.  It took to the air and winged its way towards the tree, following Draco’s orders.

Severus scrambled to his feet and lunged at Charmling, bring him down. He smashed his fist into the man’s side as he tried to pin him down but the man had better skills than him as he swung a fist into where the cutting curse had hit him earlier and he saw stars as the shorter man took the upper hand.

“ _Stupefy_!”

Charmling ducked down as the spell from Ry sailed over his head and Severus got a hand free and punched him in the jaw. The man cursed as he rolled free and quickly got his feet under him.

“ _Stupefy_!”

Charmling moved quickly again as he dodged Potter’s spell. Severus rolled to his feet as Ry and the Charmling exchanged spells but the boy was out of his depth. They both were as Severus focused back on him, ignoring the pain in his side.

“ _Sectumsempra!”_ Severus hissed as the man was distracted and the spell smashed into him.

A large gash opened up down his arm and the man skipped away with wide eyes.

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Potter hissed and they had the man moving.

Severus fell into line with Potter, keeping enough distance between them so that Charmling couldn’t keep both of them in direct eyesight at the same time. Severus grinned grimly as he paused to scoop up the silver knife the man had dropped.

“ _Aveda Kedavra_!”

Severus quickly slipped to the side as the green spell sped passed him. Then he noticed where Charmling was headed and shared a quick look with Potter. The boy knew as well.

“ _Expelliarmus_ ,” Ry hissed and pushed the man to the side as Severus circled around.

Charmling stepped back as he fired spells back as Severus and Ry worked together forcing the man back since he couldn’t apperate. Just when he got in place, Severus lunged forward with the silver knife out and the man yelped stepping back quickly.

He slipped on the charmed stones and went down hard. Severus was on him in a second and smashed his fist into the man’s head as hard as he could and the man went limp under him. He cursed at the flare of pain and lifted his fist again but Ry wrapped his hand around his wrist stopping him.

“He’s out,” Ry said softly.

Severus panted as he looked down at the man as he saddled his waist and nodded at Ry. With his record he couldn't afford to kill the man, especially on school grounds. Ry gave him a thin smile and let his wrist go.

“I think I broke my hand,” Severus muttered, as he looked down at it.

Ry snorted and held a hand out to him which Severus took. The boy helped him up as Severus grabbed his side as the pain spiked now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

“Are you okay?” Ry asked softly, as he looked at the blood. “And if you say ‘all good’ I won’t ask again.”

Severus snorted as he looked down at the boy, both of them thinking of Blake. They looked out at the grounds to see the Aurors flooding in. The griffin had done its job and the entrance under the Whomping Willow had been destroyed and it was back over next to the Headmaster as the Death Eaters tried to flee.

“Gee,” Ry said softly. “That thing made a mess. The Headmaster isn’t going to be happy with Dad.”

Severus snorted as his thoughts turned to Blake.

“He’ll be fine, Snape.” Ry said softly and patted his shoulder.

Severus turned to Charmling and cast a spell to tie him up without saying anything. He picked up the silver knife he had dropped, hissing at the pain in his side, and he looked at it for a minute before slipping it away in his pocket. He frowned at the sword on the stones.

“Where did you get that sword?” Snape asked.

“It’s Dad’s,” Ry answered, as he picked it up. “I ran back to his rooms and grabbed it. He has a couple in the cupboard.”

“Snape!” Kingsley called, as he got closer.

“We have one up here,” Potter called back.

Kingsley moved forward with a couple of other Aurors and gasped.

“Cameron?” Kingsley asked.

“He stabbed Dad,” Ry said softly.

“He did what?” One of the other Aurors gasped.

“What is going on Snape?” Kingsley demanded as his eyes caught on his hand and side. “Do you need medical attention?”

“All good,” Severus replied and Ry snorted. “Charmling stabbed Blake and left him in the hallway. Poppy is seeing to him.”

Kingsley paled.

“Is he…?” Kingsley trailed off.

“He’s alive,” Ry said softly as he moved closer to Severus. “It was Charmling.”

Kingsley’s eyes flicked between the two men and Snape could see the indecision in the man’s eyes then he focused on Potter and the sword he held in his hand. He nodded sharply.

“I’ll take care of this,” Kingsley snapped. “I’ll need a statement from Blake and the both of you later. Potter get Snape up to the hospital wing before he passes out.”

“Yes, sir.” Ry replied and turned to Snape. “You heard the man.”

Severus sneered down at the boy but he just tilted his head in that stubborn way of his as he stared at him and lifted the sword up slightly.

“I’m the one that’s armed,” Ry smirked and Kingsley barked a laugh.

“Too much of his father in him,” Kingsley said with a smirk.

“Do you even know how to use that?” Severus drawled.

“I’m a Potter,” Ry said seriously. “We just wing it and hope for the best.”

Severus sneered even more but his eyes gave him away and he turned towards the castle doors. His hand throbbed and his side was blazing in pain. He didn’t even say anything when Ry slipped under his arm to help him up to the hospital wing with Draco following behind silently and looking pale.

“Oh, Severus.” Poppy cried the minute she saw him, he could see that the woman had been crying since her eyes were red as they looked at him sadly and his stomach dropped. “I’ve already sent Blake to St Mungo’s…I’m sorry Severus but I don’t think he is going to make it.”

Potter’s arm tightened around his shoulders as his face lost all colour and he felt faint at her words.

“It’s okay,” Ry whispered in his ear. “The Hollows will keep him alive.”

Severus looked at the boy with wide eyes and Ry gave him a small smile.

“I’ll send you straight to St Mungo’s. “Poppy said in a rush. “They can look you over and you can see Blake.”

The woman bustled over to the fireplace as she wiped her eyes.

“Severus, Mr Potter.”

The two turned at Albus’s voice and he looked around at the beds, when he looked back at the other two he looked confused.

“Where’s Blake?”

Poppy sobbed and the Headmaster flicked his eyes in her direction.

“What’s going on?” Albus demanded.

“Charmling stabbed Blake,” Severus said softly, starting to feel light headed.

“I’ve sent him to St Mungo’s.” Poppy said softly. “I’m about to send Severus and Potter there now.

Albus paled at the words and he looked back to Severus and Ry.

“Whoa,” Albus cried and jumped forward as Severus suddenly went limp.

Ry grunted and braced himself as he took the taller man’s weight and Albus quickly got under his other side as Poppy moved forward. Running her wand over him and muttered healing charms under her breath.

“Blood loss,” She muttered softly. “They will take care of him once he is at St Mungo’s. Come on.”

Albus and Ry shared a look over Severus’s head in concern as they moved towards the fireplace. It looked like they wouldn’t get any answers tonight.

xXx

Harry woke slowly to a massive headache and his ribs on fire as he sucked in a breath. Slowly he opened his eyes and could feel the potions and drugs running through his body making his head swim. He was in a private hospital room and he groaned. He hated hospitals it was all the whiteness. Everything was white from the ceiling, to the walls, to the beds, and the floor.

Harry felt a hand tighten in his and turned his head to look at Severus asleep in the chair next to his bed. He smiled at the man, as he looked him over.  He had a scrape across his forehead, a bandage around his right hand and looked really pale but he was alive and Harry felt relief flood through him.

“You’re awake, Mr Sun.”

Harry rolled his eyes to see Dumbledore standing at the foot of his bed.

“Albus,” Harry whispered, his throat feeling raw. “It worked.”

“Preventing my death?” Albus asked softly.

“Yes,” Harry said barely above a whisper.

“Very nice work, Blake.” Albus said resting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I would have died without your help and the school would have been taken.”

Harry smiled up at the man tiredly, at least his plans worked some of the time.

“Ry?” Harry whispered.

“He is safe,” Albus said. “I sent him back to school to finish his studies.”

“How long?” Harry’s voice trailed off.

“A few days,” Albus said understanding the question. “The hospital is amazed you survived. I believe that if you were anyone else you wouldn’t have.”

Albus looked down at him with intense blue eyes and Harry stared back as the drugs ran in his system.

“You know you warned me about going to the tower,” Albus said carefully watching him closely for his reactions. “I believe that’s where you thought I would die? Since the griffin could fly?”

Harry frowned.

“I warned you about the tower?” Harry whispered.

“When you were poisoned,” Albus clarified. “You warned me that I was going to die at the tower. Is that what you meant?”

Harry frowned deeper as he felt even more confused.

“You didn’t go to the tower? You were going to die at the tower. I said that?” Harry asked softly and Albus nodded but he could already feel sleep tugging at him. “What happened?”

“I’ll explain everything once you are better,” Albus said softly. “I have a feeling we have a few things to discuss.”

“Interrogation?” Harry muttered as he started to lose the battle with the drugs.

Albus patted his shoulder as he looked down at him softly as Harry’s eyes closed once again.

“Sleep, Blake.”

xXx

The pain in Harry’s body wasn’t as overwhelming when he woke the next time, he could still feel the potions and drugs but his head wasn’t swimming as much. He was hooked up to an IV line and a heart monitor was beeping softly beside him. Harry moved his head to look at the chair to find Ry curled up with a book in his hands.

“Ry,” Harry whispered.

The boy’s head snapped up to look at him and the book dropped to the floor. The boy dashed out of the room, confusing Harry until Severus and Ry moved back into the room.

“Blake!”

“Dad!”

“Sh,” Harry whispered as his head pounded from the noise.

“Get the Head Mediwizard, Potter.” Severus hissed and the boy ran out of the door.

Severus sat in the seat and took Harry’s hand in his own.

“How are you feeling?” Severus asked softly.

“Pain,” Harry said quietly. “Floaty.”

Severus smirked. “Floaty?”

“Yeah,” Harry whispered.

“Good afternoon, Mr Sun.” A brown haired man with a white coat said with a warm smile. “My name is Head Mediwizard Allan Kaser. How are you feeling?”

“He said pain and floaty,” Severus answered for him.

The brown haired man raised an eyebrow and picked up Harry’s chart and noted it down.

“Well that will be the painkillers,” Kaser said softly. “Do you need more?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered tiredly.

“Very well.” Kaser said. “I’ve been in contact with a Doctor Greenburg for your medical history. Interesting read that.”

Severus snorted and Harry knew the Mediwizard wasn’t the only one that had read his file.

“You are a very lucky man, Mr Sun.” Kaser said as he looked down at Harry. “Doctor Greenburg said that you respond better to muggle medicine so we sent out for the supplies which seem to be working perfectly.”

“Yes,” Harry said softly, his eyes already getting heavy.

“We repaired the damage that the stab wounds inflected and bound your ribs.” The Mediwizard explained quickly. “They will give you some trouble for a while as they heal. Your magic has been helping you heal but your reserves are very low now. It's always so tricky working with wounds inflicted with a silver blade.”

“K,” Harry slurred.

“I’ll leave you now and send the Mediwitch in with some more pain killers,” The man said before nodding at everyone and left the room.

“What happened?” Harry asked, looking at Severus’s bandaged hand.

“Snape punched Charmling,” Ry said softly. “Just smashed him one!”

“Thank you Potter,” Severus sneered. “Broke my hand on his hard head.”

Harry snorted and then hissed in pain.

“Deserved it,” Harry gasped.

“Sh, Blake.” Severus said resting a hand on his shoulder. “Just rest.”

A Mediwitch bustled into the room and quickly added the painkillers to the IV line. Harry felt it take hold immediately and his eyes closed as Ry and Severus talked softly beside him.

xXx

Harry woke with a start when someone grabbed his shoulder and he looked up at Albus.

“Hey,” Harry said as he rubbed his face.

He was still at the hospital and it was driving him up the wall. They wouldn’t release him and he was feeling frustrated. He hated hospitals as he’d spent way too much time in one over his long life time.

“How are you feeling, Blake?” Albus asked as he took a seat next to him. “Severus not here?”

“He’s at home with Ry,” Harry said as he sat up in the bed. “Hospital should be releasing me soon. Don’t know why they are still keeping me here. Bloody nurses charmed my bed so I can’t get out of it.”

Albus laughed as he looked at Harry.

“Past your skills as a curse breaker, Mr Sun?” Albus asked in amusement.

Harry gave him a wink

“They layered it on when I broke through it the first time,” Harry said in amusement. “I think that I just made it a challenge for them. They did try to not dress me to keep me here, then realised I don’t mind walking down the hallway naked. Much to the horror of the old woman down the hall.”

Albus barked a laugh and Harry gave him a lopsided smile, before the other man looked at him seriously and Harry cocked his head to the side in question.

“What happened in your time, Blake?” Albus asked straight up after casting a silencing charm around them.

“What?” Harry asked, in surprise. “No prying it out of me with well placed questions over a period of time? You do know how interrogations work, right?”

“I think you have had enough interrogations, Blake.” Albus said softly as he looked at him.

Harry looked away and Albus let the silence hang between them just letting Harry think it through.

“Tell me what happened?” Harry said softly.

“There was a weak point in the wards,” Albus said softly.

“Where?” Harry asked with a frown.

“The Whomping Willow.”

“Did they have a curse breaker?”

“Charmling confessed to helping a curse breaker by giving them permission to enter the school,” Albus explained. “Being not only a Professor of the school but also an Auror gave it more power.”

Harry’s eyes widened as the words sunk in.

“And the curse breaker bent the wards around the permission,” Harry gasped. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“None of us thought of it,” Albus counted. “I should have thought of it since I made that area when Remus first came to the school.”

“We can’t see everything, Albus.” Harry said softly and let his hand rest on the other man’s shoulder. “Even if you know the future.”

Albus looked over and Harry gave him a smile.

“You still don’t look well, Blake.” Albus replied in concern, as he looked the other man over.

“God,” Harry said with a laugh as he rubbed his head. “Don’t tell the nurses that!”

“You call them nurses?” Albus asked in interest.

“Ah,” Harry said. “I was brought up by muggles and lived with them a lot over the years.”

Albus filed that away as he turned back to that night.

“We have a spy in the Order,” Albus said and Harry started. “Someone corrupted the pendants that I use to call the Order.”

“I don’t know who it could be,” Harry replied. “Severus said he called Kingsley?”

“Yes,” Albus replied. “I felt the wards being changed and moved down to find out what was going on. At first I thought it was you but it didn’t feel right, the castle wasn’t happy with the changes. When I saw the Death eaters I tried calling the Order.”

“My griffin should have been able to pick up on the Dark Mark when the Death Eaters passed over the wards,” Harry said picking up the story. “I linked it to the wards and the mark after I cut through Severus’s one.”

“That makes more sense now,” Albus replied as he sat back in his seat.

“Everything changes now, Headmaster.” Harry said softly. “I don’t know what will happen.”

“What happened before?”

“Hogwarts was taken,” Harry replied. “You were killed.”

Albus sucked in a breath as he looked at Harry with large eyes.

“The Dark Lord,” Harry said softly. “Took Hogwarts and moved through the Ministry of Magic and claimed it slowly.”

Albus sat forward in his seat and stared at Harry in shock.

“The death toll rose,” Harry said softly and looked down at his hands. “Not one day would pass without a death. I fled, I had an important mission to complete….”

“Your scars?” Albus questioned looking at the scars on his arms.

“Ah, no.” Harry replied. “That was a long time after.”

“Severus?” Albus asked. “Did he die that night?”

“No,” Harry answered softly. “He died about a year after…well a year from now.”

Silence fell again as Harry thought back.

“It was a very dark time, Albus. It was for a long time.” Harry said softly, then added a few minutes later. “I need you to do something for me?”

“What is that, my boy?” Albus asked softly and placed his hand on Harry’s.

“I am concerned about this Graham Simpson,” Harry said softly as he looked at the other man. “I do not know him Albus and yet he is making moves of a Dark Lord on the rise.”

Albus paled at his words.

“The Dark Lord’s ultimate goal is Hogwarts and Harry Potter,” Harry said straight up. “He will try again to take the school, give him time and he will come to us. He cannot let Harry Potter live.”

“The prophecy,” Albus whispered.

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “I need you to focus on him. Dracka will help with his spy network.”

“What will you be doing?” Albus asked softly.

“I will be focusing on Graham Simpson,” Harry said in reply. “Any information I come across in relation to the Dark Lord I will pass on to you and I will help as much as I can Albus, but I can’t focus on both men at the same time.”

Albus looked Harry over, his blue eyes assessing him.

“You were a Commander?” Albus questioned softly.

“Yes.”

“You commanded armies?”

“I did.”

“You have fought Dark Lords before?”

“Many times.”

Albus held out his hand and Harry took it in his. Albus felt the calluses on the man’s palm. Albus locked eyes with the other man and recognised him as an equal.

“Agreed.”

 

End of Part Three

We are just under halfway through now. ;-)


End file.
